Imperial peace
by Madara123
Summary: "I was betrayed, many of my comrades have betrayed me, so few remain precious to me, I shall create an empire, the Ototsuki clan will be reunited once again, the west shall rise upon the burning ashes of the Leaf, I am Naruto Ototsuki I am emperor!
1. Chapter 1

**author's note: alright I got this inspiration for this fanfic from reading emperor Naruto fanfiction especially by VFSnake and Snafu the great they are great authors What I want to know is in those fanfics what were the things Naruto had to do to become emperor, the battles of the unification wars why was the morse darker reasoning for the Konoha council willing to exile him and what if someone unexpected went with someone...nobody had used before, I love empress consort Hinata in both of those fics but what if it was somebody nobody had used before someone that hasn't been worked on as much as the other Konoha girls even the female Jonin someone you can create your own version of this person's history and how Naruto knows this person and let's be honest Hinata is too timid to do the run away from home plot unlike this person that I want to use who has the strength to do the run away from home especially is this person was also a orphan as well... But I won't say who it is, why because this only to give you some general information on this chapter you'll figure it out in the first chapter after this one, this is the chapter with flashbacks of the past leading up to the this timeline. This fanfic is mostly a crossover of Naruto and Bleach although there will be elements of Monster Hunter and Mahou sensei Negima with a touch of a bit of history like famous military quotes(slightly modified to fit the story) and certain battles in history that I'm gonna add on that I believe was totally awe inspiring, with slightly different names to fit Narutoverse and bleachverse worlds I will also be adding on all of the places visited in the Naruto Movies plus all the female character introduced in each one. Now I'll say this out right now This will be a HAREM story at the end of the next chapter I will give you the first three other girls in the Harem apart from the Main female Character who like I said will be introduced next chapter the rest will be introduced in chapter three and two.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, bleach, monster hunter and Mahou sensei Negima so don't ask alright**

**5th of febuary update: now its confirmed chakra chains are definitely a bloodline limit **

Demon/Zanpukuto speech: **all hail the emperor**

flashback: all hail the emperor _character speech: all hail the emperor_

changes from canon

•first and foremost the sage of six paths has three children the Uchiha clan ancestor, the Senju clan ancestor and the Uzumaki clan ancestor.

•to attain the true Rinnegan a person needs to have all three clan's bloodline true Rinnegan, not like Madara's which were created rather than inherited thus is much weaker.

•the Uchiha clan is divided into two separate parts the Noble uchihas and the common uchihas, the noble uchihas are descendants of the Uchiha clan ancestor, while the common Uchiha were created through a now lost bloodline transferring ritual making common Uchihas weaker theN noble Uchihas.

•the noble Uchihas can unlock their mangekyo sharingan not through extreme mental stress but just near constant use or intense practice So no need for insanity.

•good Madara: naruto is his great grandson

•Nazi style Konoha naruto banishment: they are gonna be acting like Nazi germany(no offense to any german people reading this) but much,much worst the Nazi's had POW camps and death camps Konoha is gonna be doing much worst things in this story.

•evil jiraiya: he is gonna be a pedophile son of a bitch who hunts Narutos friends in the elemental nation (Think the bastard Jew hunters during world war 2) But don't worry he'll get his just desserts all throughout the story.

•hollows are beings created by the massive backlash of power when Kaguya Ōtsutsuki ate the forbidden fruit of the Shinju, they were beings created from the souls of many of the victims of the wars going on at the time, the backlash gives them back physical for but it also makes them hunger for humans and their souls.

•the original hogyoku is created by Kaguya to purify hollows thus giving them back their sanity and human bodies although it still leaves behind pieces of their hollow masks this creating the first arrancars who all swear loyalty to the Ōtsutsuki family for giving them a second chance at life, many arrancars decide to live in the southern part of the continent after the Ōtsutsuki clan is deposed through coup de tat by various jealous clans being led by the three advisors at the time.

•the menos forest is in this story an actual forest near the east coast of the western continent this is where a large portion of hollows both insane and sane reside there are even small human communities in and around the forest seeking refuge from the wars raging at the time led by a council of Vasto lordes and ajuchas acting as police forces keeping the peace in and around the areas.

•the Gotei 13 and the espada aren't united they are all fighting each other of course all the leutenants in canon act as retainers and vassals for the captains in canon bleach same as the espada and fraccion with many other more ruthless warlords scattered all over the continents (these are the warlords that Naruto will destroy rather than pacify all of them OC characters) many making their leaving by enslaving and slave trafficking or outright heavy taxes making the people in their lands miserable.

•The reason why everyone is fighting well...Yamamoto and barragan both died about 30 years ago under mysterious circumstances when they both died none of the other warlords were actually strong enough to pacify the other Gotei 13 and espada, their Zanpukutos are also missing but will eventually be found during the unification wars but neither are gonna go to Naruto.

•zanpakutos were still made by Oetsu Nimaiya the first and most powerful Zanpakuto being made for the sage of six paths during his quest to kill or seal the ten tailed beast I'll give you a clue it has the power of a thousand which will eventually becomes Naruto's Zanpakuto Inherited from the Sage of six paths.

• the Akatsuki aren't control by Madara Uchiha somebody else does although roughly half of the members will abandon the organisation practically all of the deserters end up in the western continent eventually and act as captains or generals for the western continent.

•Quincys are present but had been split in half one group led by Ryuken Ishida of the Ishida clan while the other half left in search of the shadow emperor.

•reishi is first used by Kaguya Ōtsutsuki as soon as she ate the fruit this also gave the Hollows their physical form in this fiction, it is only when Hagaromo begins to train to fight the ten tailed beast that he discovers Chakra and begins to teach lesser spiritually powered individuals to mix physical and spiritual abilities starting the way of Ninsho.

•the senju remnants, Uzumaki remnants and the last Uchiha nobles are in hiding in the western continent, eventually become most loyal supporters of Naruto(and it would be a total bitchslap when they find out all three clans are still alive and thriving).

•saijin kumomura is kitsune youkai leading a triple alliance of Kitsune clan, Neko clan and inu clan youkai and hanyou.

•the bounts aren't found in the western empire instead they are found in the service of Sunagakure no Sato as part of the puppeteers brigade (makes sense don't it).

•last change in canon the reason that naruto in wasn't found to have the sharingan(despite this many military police have said that when they check naruto for injuries Naruto always seems to have a huge amount of chakra being deverted to his eyes) was actually a very powerful henge technique coupled with a maintainment seal thus Naruto always had his Sharingan constantly on without him knowing about it until his exile, it is actually been so heavily overused that by the time of his exile when he is betrayed his eyes are actually very close to evolving into the Rinnegan( just to remind everyone noble uchiha just need to use the sharingan constantly in Naruto'a case it is even easier due to naruto's ancestry he can supercede eien Mangekyo Sharingan completely although to unlock rinnegan Naruto need to suffer a great lose to unlock its power.

geography and demographic of the western continent

**northwestern continent: **imagine the northwestern continent on a map now imagine North America quite compressed ie. the shape of the continent is the same except that the distances is much shorter close to where naruto lands is Sōru no Machi(soul city) to the south on a river mouth is where the port Genbu city named after the guardian turtle Genbu one of the first places that Naruto conquers and quickly cut of the slave trade prevalent within the port city slight to the west of Sōru no Machi is the unconquerable Menos forest with its huge population of hollows and a small population of human refugees. To the west are the imposing Ryu mountains where the Dragons and wyverns build their nests and raise their young constantly going to the lowlands below to steal cattle and destroy forts of the overly agressive warlords. Further South is the Seinaru iseki(the sacred ruins) actually the tomb of the Sage of six paths and his Mother queen Kaguya Ōtsutsuki making it extremely important to the western empire as a spiritual and morale obligation to keep maintained But when the grand tomb was discovered most of the tomb had fallen into disrepair and ruin After the unification war a massive rebuilding project was established with many skilled artisans volunteering to help rebuild the tomb.

**southwestern continent: **connected to the north via land bridge unlike the Northwestern continent which developed the same way as the eastern continent the south western continent went a different direction instead of the oriental style used in the north the south after many years developed a completely different culture taking more of a renaissance feel to it's buildings and habits the largest and most important city in the south would have been Los Noches (hollow night palace) which had once had been the seat of government during the era of peace,most of the population of humans and arrancar live around the many oasis scattered all of the southern continent until the great forest where many primordial creature still inhabit making this area a perfect place to see creature which in other parts of the world had already gone extinct due to just low numbers or outright over hunting by humans. Further south (where in real life Rio de Janeiro is located) is the newly built city of Southern Suzaku city which acted as both a seat of government and a massive trading port with trade lanes leading all the way to the isolated Gelel continent although not enough yet to force them from isolation.**  
**

other places of importance

**Same no Shimajima( the shark isles)**: located on islands off the coast of the land bridge these islands have a very tropical weather with many parts of the island having similar weather as tsuki no kuni(moon country) despite its paradise like feel these islands has of until much recently been ruled by a powerful pirate queen rumoured to be a female Arrancar who leads a large pirate fleet and staves off attempted invasions with it many seaborne forces surrounding the seas itself were shark infested waters which contained even more dangerous creature including the species of giant sea lizards the leviathans which can take out a unsuspecting ship with ease if the ship isn't careful.

**Karakura town(or city considering its size) also known as the city of exiles: **karakura town located near the Ryu mountains but not close enough to be seen as a enemy by its scaly flying inhabitants, can be considered a safe haven for the many refugees and ronin who wonder the western continents, it is secretly protected a Human Arrancar hybrids calling themselves Vizored or the vizards Who driven off many would be invaders With little to no loses on their side, the amazing thing about Karakura town is its abundance of steel frame buildings and towers which in the war torn west is a expensive rarity making such buildings a sign of power and wealth among the warlords in North and south western continents.

**now then this but information about the changes in canon and how I integrated them to fit Narutoverse as much as I could Next chapter the story starts properly with the first three girls of the Harem introduced.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do NOT own naruto, bleach, monster hunter and mahou sensei Negima it is own by those who made them not me

chapter 1:the great betrayal

it is said that a person who loves would go to great lengths to ensure the ones they love are safe even if it means to abandon them to protect them from danger.

**Three days after Sasuke retrieval. **

As Naruto sat in his prison cell awaiting his hearing for injuring the last so called Uchiha, he grimaced every movement obstructed by multiple seals restricting his movement with every movement meant pinpricks of electricity would pulse through his body, this was not a waiting area for someone awaiting trial...No this was a cell made to contain a jinchuriki a prison specifically built for someone like him.

Naruto observe as a shadowy figure moving towards the bars of his prison and he narrows his eyes as he recognised the figure as none other than the ancient warhawk Danzo Shimura.

"hey why am I here I fulfilled my mission didn't Didn't I bring back Sasuke-teme to the village why am I in prison"

Danzo_ smirks and answered "_the mission was for you to bring young, honourable Sasuke-San back safe and sound, who gave you permission to break his arm and leg he even has a number of broken ribs because of you, what do you have to say for yourself demon brat huh, you are nothing but useless space.

Naruto smirked and suddenly burst out laughing "hahaha wow is that the best you can do you old one-eyed mummy, you'd go for such low blows by calling names ohh Counciler Shimura I thought you were the master of manipulation oh come mister yami no shinobi, if you think that can get your kicks by making me angry you got another thing coming" he Said between his bouts of laughter.

Danzo grit his teeth then quickly smirked "your dreams will never come true, not anymore Hiruzen may have protected you but not anymore after this trial is over the best you can hope for is total banishment from the village so keep laughing demon brat soon you will be without friends to help you at worst I'll have you executed for your crimes against the last Uchiha" he said.

Naruto just continued to snicker and finally managed to say in a straight voice "what gives you the right execute me, huh mummy-teme, I've read all the konoha laws and just in case you tried to have me executed instead of exiled I can always ask the Hokage to choose the punishment I deserve, and last I heard it was Tsunade Senju not Danzo Shimura that was hokage so kiss my ass you old bastard".

Danzo glared at the bound young man in front of him and smirked "too bad because of the kyuubi attack that is no longer possible the law, now the council can veto the hokages decisions even as important matters as exiling a shinobi, and besides all of the clan heads have all joined my side and soon the law forbidding the older population will be removed so count your days of living demon brat because now because of the Kyuubi attack...your days are numbered even as we speak the clan heads are telling their children about you and your secret".

Naruto glared at the conniving old man in front him trying to figure out to come out of this situation alive, and hoped beyond all hope that his friends and comrades would view him as he was and not what he contained, especially that one person that he had sacrificed so much for someone who he had known since his days in the orphanage and a few months beyond, Naruto cried hoping for the best, but considering his treatment all through childhood he was expecting the worst.

"I hope for the best Tenten...Lee I hoper both of you have a better life without me..."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Meanwhile with the rest of the Konoha 11(minus Sasuke) after they had been told by their parents and families had told them about the Kyuubi inside Naruto.**

The Konoha eleven were meeting to discuss what was recently revealed to them earlier in the day about their supposed comrade Naruto Uzumaki and his dirty little secret, although unknown to them they made it so much of a one sided story that it made Naruto himself seem like the most evil person in the world without actually asking Naruto's side of the story.

"I can't believe how troublesome that demonic blonde had become" said a pineapple hair Chunin mumbled.

" Hah that was the only way he could defeat me in the prelims he had to use his demonic power to defeat me, bastard demon fox made lose my chance at being Chunin" Said a boy with wild hair and fang like triangle tattoos on his cheeks.

"CHA I knew that dobe wasn't special it's just it's demon powers helping him fight like in the finals against Negi and the that other monster Gaara, ohh I swear that I'll kill him for hurting Sasuke-kun" said a pink haired girl.

"you got that right forehead, from what my father told me a few of my cousins tried to kill the demon only for them to suddenly spontaneous combust when they try to use Shinranshin no jutsu(mind destruction technique) he'a too dangerous to live he nigh one day think of killing us all and with its power none of us could live" said a a blue eyed blonde haired girl.

"it is illogical to try to comprehend how the third Hokage willingly let the demon stay in the village he should at least been exile, why do I believe this is a logical choice if we destory it's human disguise wouldn't the demon retaliate against us the best the council can do is to seal away the demons chakra and throw him out to die" said a tall, glasses wearing bug user.

"That Chakra shroud that he used during the our fight in the finals that washis demon power without its power it is as weak as a civilian, the only reason I lost was the demon used its power to heal itself from my juuken (gentle fist) he cheated me of a victory, it was fate that he will be exiled" said a arrogant pale eyed boy.

"don't"munch"worry"munch munch"our parents" munch"are all in the council they'll make sure that the demon is exiled at least, I still can't believe we actually believed that the demon was our friend" Said a fat boy who couldn't stop eating.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun I don't have the strength to defend you...I'm sorry I'm such a coward..." thought a pale eyed girl as she listened to the conversations around her.

but out of all this group two of the Konoha 11 actually supported Naruto, both had known him for a very long time ever since they were orphans growing up they knew all there was to know about Naruto both of them even figuring out who Naruto was actually related to but kept it to themselves their names Rock lee and Tenten Higurashi.

"you Can't all be serious right, I've known Naruto since I was five years old I've haven't even seen him hurt a fly, he'll he takes care of wounded animals in his free time for Sage's sake, have any of you even seen him attack a person that didn't hit him first, why would you believe that Naruto is a demon wouldn't a demon fight back more than he does when he has to" argued Tenten.

"I agree with tenten-San why would believe all those stories when we haven't even heard from Naruto's side of the story yet so please don't do something unyouthful as judge him before you get the full story" said Lee who was repeatedly nodding his head slowly.

"Troublesome what makes you two believe that his Naruto's Side of the story is plausible anyway he's known for being obnoxious and over the top he could easily make up a story just so he can get out of his punishment" Shikamaru answered.

"CHA WHY SHOULD THE DEMON GET A GET OUT OF JAIL FREE CARD ANYWAY HE NEEDS TO DIE AND THATS FINAL I WILL WILLINGLY KILL HIM MYSELF FOR HURTING SASUKE-KUN" sakura had screamed.

"troublesome Sakura-San if we kill him now he'll escape his human body and kill us all so exiling him to another place where he can die away from Konoha is much better, plus as a added bonus he will die all alone regretful and poor thus the demons suffering is prolonged" explained Shikamaru.

these argument eventually resulted after A prolonged time arguing about Naruto only one other person had changed his stance on Naruto the silent bug boy Shino Aburame figured out that Naruto was just like his clan who have symbiosis type relationship with their Kikachu bugs,is after much deliberation was in fact two separate beings as he had actually at one time in the past sent the orange wearing boy and detected two separate Chakra signatures, despite this he only changed his stance towards naruto instead of hostile was instead neutral. Soon after this Tenten and Lee leave behind the rest of the konoha genin after both got fed up of the other genin constantly slandering Naruto and left to prepare for the coming days and whether they would leave with their childhood friend or remain in the leaf eventually both wondered what were their sensei's opinions were.

**meanwhile with the senseis**

The senseis meanwhile were in a local bar out drinking along with a number of other Chunin and Jonin many were secretly discussing Naruto's arrest and coming punishment.

"hey Kakashi is it true what everyone is saying, that your Narutos been arrested?" Spoke a bearded, Cigarette smoking Jonin.

Turning and nodding his head Kakashi answered "why yes, yes it is true actually in fact I was the one who personally captured him, after what he did to Sasuke-Kun he deserves to be arrested and put on trial".

At this answer Asuma turns angrily at his fellow Jonin "**you what!** You arrested your own student, dammit Kakashi you promised my tou-San you'd take care of Naruto, I wanted him as a student but you told Tou-San that you were gonna train him to be a worthy shinobi, we've all read the report it was successful mission your Uchiha student was returned why would arrest him anyway?"

Kakashi sighed and looked at Asuma as if he was the most stupid looking person he has met so far before sighing and answered "Because of all Sasuke-kun's injuries he is currently in hospital with a number of broken bones cracked ribs and brain damage thankfully Tsunade-sama made him priority especially as I had taken Naruto to prison and sent a shadow clone to take Sasuke-KUN to hospital"

Asuma grimaced and then asked "what were Naruto's injuries?"

Kakashi eye-smiled then then said "ohh nothing much, nothing that the Kyuubi can't heal any by the way why re you asking all these question about Naruto anyway"

Asuma glared before he grabbed Kakashi by the scurf Of his shirt and asked "you are avoiding in the question what WERE Naruto's injuries dammit?"

Kakashi glared at the bearded Jonin then sighed before he answered "alright,alright when I caught him carrying Sasuke-kun back to the village I saw at least a broken arm and multiple bruises all over his face as I got closer the little bastard actually smiled at me, hah must have thought I'd approve of my favourite student being so battered I kicked him over and created a shadow clone and sent it to the hospital with Sasuke a best as I could, I was restraining Naruto on the ground when I saw that there was a fist size hole near where his lungs were meant to be, truth be told I am so proud of Sasuke that he was able to use the Chidori(thousand birds) technique so wel. in battle that I'm thinking of taking on Sasuke-Kun as my full time apprentice and teach him all the Jutsus I memorized in the past heck I might even give him sensei's haraishin Kunai when he's a Jonin, ohh that would be the most happiest day of my life to be a former sensei to a future Hokage, and Sakura well she's asking to have an apprenticeship with Tsunade-sama, I have no doubt she will accept."

the more Asuma heard the more he got angrier and angrier before he took a deep breath before he calmly asked "what about Naruto? What is he gonna do in the future?"

Their conversation was noticed by many bar patrons who began to listen intently to what Kakashi was about to say but mostly because many of them wanted to have more reasons to hate Naruto.

Once again Kakashi eye-smiled at Asuma not really noticing the Killing intent that was starting to leak out like a small flood, before putting his hand to his chin in a thinking pose thinking about how to answer his question before finally he said "Naruto well... Naruto...huh well his skills are zero to none really the only reason that I actually took him as a genin was because I needed to use Naruto as an incentive to get stronger, I was really expecting him to get killed during his first C-rank mission after much D-ranks and team exercises I hope that Naruto and Sasuke-kun would be friends and Naruto gets killed then Bam Sasuke-kun has the Sharingan ain't that perfect, but well he survived then I signed them up for the Chunin exams once again thinking Naruto would get kill by one of the better Genin once again he survived like a cockroach that refused to die he came out alive after the second exam, then came the the one month for training, that little shit actually had the smugness to ask for training from me just because he had passed the preliminaries, of course I refused train him so I just got Ebisu to do it, I told him to do the most minimalistic training as much as possible so he could work on his Chakra control, hah! I actually knew he had a gogyo fuin seal on him it was just funny hearing him get repeatedly boiled alive hopefully he would drop out of the finals so he wouldn't cause me and Konoha embarassment but no Jiraiya-sama had taught the stupid brat Gama kuchiyose no jutsu(toad summoning technique), he was given a summoning scroll can you believe that that summoning scroll should go to Sasuke-Kun not that no name orphan he doesn't deserve it and I still believe he doesn't deserve it I hope Naruto gets executed then finally we can have our peace with him dead no more a Chance of Kyuubi, from what I heard he even used the Kyuubi's chakra against Neji in Konoha, he was using that dishusting power to fight a Konoha ninja I decided right then and there that I will kill that brat if he's exiled if not I will be his executioner."

Asuma stared at this...person in front of him thinking on whether to just stab him to death or to beat him to death how dare he, his father had put his full faith in him only to betray his trust his father trusted KakashI with Naruto believing that he will do right with training him instead he finds out that all of the training with his team was just so his star student could get his fucking pretty eyes ever dangerous mission was just so he can be legally be killed without the Sandaime hokage knowing just as he was about to take a swing at this disgusting example of a man somebody nobody expected done the deed for him a man that nobody expected Konoha's own green beast Maito Gai had used a haymaker to send his rival flying across the bar, the look on his face clearly showed how pissed he actually was at the moment, as insteadof usual jovial self his face bared a scowl that could scare kages and considering that Gai can go toe to toe with Kakashi in a battle of strength he was probably the most strongest of all the shinobi present thus going tI rescue from a enraged Maito Gai was absolute suicide.

Kakashi got out of of the human size hole he had created upon impact after being punched by his rival, glares at the man only to receive a glare that clearly said "just try doing something you son of a bitch" he quickly stopped glaring at Gai and asked "Gai what was that punch for I thought you'd be more supportive of your friendly rival."

Gai actually growled at that statement before he answered "I've known you since childhood Kakashi I know everything that I need to know to defeat you I know who was you sensei and who he had a relationship with because of that I even know one if the most best held secret of Konoha...I know who both of Naruto's parents were so don't you dare say Naruto's a no name orphan you and I both know that he was meant to be treated much better, I was one of his mother's Genin I know who she is and I will tell you my most unyouthful former rival that if she was alive she would tear you limb from limb, the only reason that I'm not gonna say her name is because of the fucking unyouthful law that says we can't say his parents name in public, but right now I don't care anymore none of you respected his parents wishes because all of you believe those fucking unyouthful bag of bones that call themselves our elders over themnow then ahem Naruto's mother's name is..."

"don't you fucking say it Gai or I swear I will stick a Chidori into your chest"

"like I give a shit my Kakashi"

"KU"

"Gai I'm warning you..."

"SH"

"Gai stop this it's against the law"

"I!"

"**CHIDORI!"**

"I fucking told you to not say that Uzu slut's name Gai and I fucking meant it, I fucking hate that bitch she wouldn't teach me anything just because she and I quote "sensed my darkness" like I care anyway she's dead and soon that DEMON of a son she birth I bet she slept with a demon to conceive that demon brat."

this of course resulted in Gai beating Kakashi half to death, then a Stupid civilian not liking how Gai was supporting the demon brat had attempted to smash a bottle on his Gai's head it did hit but Gai already enraged swiftly punched the civilian into a crowd of his friends until the suddenly the the shout of "**Fight!" **Resulted into a all in bar brawl which lasted fifteen minutes, by the time the ANBU had arrived to break up the brawl the bar that the fight started in had been completely demolished and lay in a pile of rubble and the brawl had spilled out into the street where even the locals finding out the reason for the fight had joined in as well turning a bar brawl into a full scale riot when peace was finally restored at least twenty Shinobi and Kunoichi were arrested and another hundred civilians were also arrested in the relation to the riot, when question by the interrogators at T.I department the had given the same answer "Gai started it."**  
**

Maito Gai and Asuma Sarutobi were also arrested although when the ANBU had found them Asuma was somehow able to use his high wind Chakra affinity to literally create an air guitar and was strumming an awesome solo and Maito Gai had found a working microphone and boombox singing while constantly batting away any rioters that tried to attack him while singing the song **welcome to the jungle. **By the they had been subdued Maito Gai had severely injured a number of ANBU through head injuries because of Maito Gai using the Microphone stand he was using as a bludgeon against arresting ANBU while Asuma caused a few cuts and bruises due to Asuma somehow channeling chakra through his air guitar whenever he'd started strumming it would release chakra blades and balls of wind in random directions hitting anything in its path.

Now many would ask "where the hell is Tsunade-sama when you need her" in truth she herself is incapable of calming anyone down because due to unanimous vote by all three councils Tsunade was impeached for giving permission to kill the last Uchiha an. Was actually currently under house arrest.

_flashback the day Tsunade Senju was meant to return to her holage duties._

_As Tsunade was on her way to the Hokage Mansion to rest to prepare to do her Hokage duties thinking of one Naruto Uzumaki, she was expecting him to come to the hospital after the Sasuke retrieval mission But she had not seen him two days thus after she was going to call KakashI to enquire where Naruto was when she was informed that she had been ordered attend a full village meeting concerning Village security, how dare they she was the Hokage the leader of this village the council has no right to her around ohh she's gonna beat the shit of councilers for this._

_She was about to walk into the council room when she heard the ending of a discussion._

_meanwhile in the council room_

_"so we are all agreed then the demon brat will be punished for harming Uchiha-sama and Kakashi will be rewarded for rescuing and arresting the demon brat" said one voice._

_"what about Uchiha-sama shouldn't he be rewarded for attempting to kill the demon brat" said a voice from one of the female councilers._

_"Hmm we can reward him something that is not only beneficial for Uchiha-sama but also the village as well." Said the only female cillage eldar Koharu Utatane._

_At this Danzo gave them the answer "How about the CRA(clan restoration act) complete with anything in the village he wants like for example...the fourth hokage's Mansion it's empty no ones living in it and he'll be happy for being given a former hokage's Mansion." This suggestion was met with cheers and many nodding heads._

_At this Tsunade had heard enough and promptly kicked down the door to the Council room all the councillors all looked at her and then quietened down before Danzo began to say "Tsunade Senju we called you here 15 minutes ago what reason do you have to be late for such a important council meeting."_

_Tsunade glared at the one eyed-mummy and answered "what is this that I just heard YOU councillors had arrested Naruto without charge."_

_"We did have a legitimate reason to arrest the boy!"_

_"And pray tell of so Honourable council was the reason?"_

_At this a obese councilmen known run child trafficking behind his more legit massage parlours stood up and as if to lecture a child "HOW DARE SPEAK TO US LIKE THAT SENJU, We the council have unanimously decided to allow Kakashi to arrest the demon brat under grounds of excessive force and endangering the life of a clan heir and finally assault of a loyal leaf shinobi."_

_Suddenly the air around the room suddenly dropped as if the air itself had turned to ice as Tsunade had unleashed her uncontrolled Killing intent into the room causing many civilian councillors to pass out due to intolerence to such high amounts of killing intent directed at everyone in the room the shinobi and elders faired better than their civilian councillors as each released their own KIlling intent to try to counteract Tsunade's own failing badly, while the elders were used to it due to fighting in two great wars and leading in another, danzo was was firmly gripping his cane while Koharu had her hand to her mouth while Homura had suddenly pulled out a scroll and started drawing on it so yea they were handling the Killing intent pretty well._

_This lasted for about a minute before Danzo had had enough and thumped his cane on the wooden floor to catch everyone's attention, it had broken Tsunade's concentration causing her killing intent to discipitate thus allowing the civilian councillors To wake up from their killing intent induced mini comas.__  
_

_Tsunade swiftly snapped to Danzo before saying in a ominous voice "**what gives you the right to imprison one of my shinobi when I specifically gave Naruto permission to use extreme force if necessary maybe it wasn't clear enough to you I AM THE HOKAGE not you." **_

_**"**troublesome but not anymore"  
_

_Tsunade snaps her head towards the voice who is revealed to be Shikaku Nara Jonin commander of Konoha. "What do you mean not anymore?"_

_"huh how do I make this any clearer so you can understand, shortly after the kyuubi attack we, right before Sandaime-sama was reappointed we the council made a number of new laws one of them was the authority to judge a shinobi if the shinobi in question in the eyes of the council had overstepped his or her conditions for their missions but only if the whole council votes that the shinobi in question had broken the law."_

_Tsunade actually started glaring at the man her eyes figuratively boring holes into his head, but Shikaku actually ignoring the glare Tsunade was sending him continued His explanation._

_"so thus we unanimously voted that Naruto would be charged for indangering the life of a clan Heir and like my fellow councilmen had said excessive force and attacking a loyal leaf shinobi."_

_Just as Shikaku was about to continue Tsunade suddenly appeared in front of him grabbed his head then with her legendary strength slammed his head into the table shattering the wood and giving Shikaku more scars than he already had though these ones were less scars from battle but scars caused when he underestimated a Sannin with strength to destroy mountains Also rendering him unconscious For the rest of the council meeting._

_This outburst caused the shinobi members and ANBU to draw their weapons but one look from Tsunade that literally said "just try you bastards." which made many of them become uncertain that attack a enraged Sannin in an enclosed space would mean that they'd die enmass instead of scaring the sannin from releasing their Jonin commander before they could charge a loud tapping of a cane was heard from the front as Danzo was angrily trying to stop more bloodshed in the council room as he was shouting "ORDER,ORDER everyone return to your seats So that we can continue this meeting and Tsunade let go of Shikaku-San now! That's an order."_

_At this the Shinobi and ANBU had calmed down but Tsunade remained glaring at Everyone in the room as she took a few calming breaths before finally moving towards the Hokage seat before somebody asked " ahh Tsunade-San what are you doing?"_

_"I am the Hokage am I not so I have to sit at the Hokage chair don't I?"_

_"umm didn't anybody tell her"_

_Tsunade stopped and looked around once again before she said "Tell me what?"_

_Everyone in the room looked at each other trying to see who would be the one who would tell her the news, unsurprisingly enough one of the elders decided to say it._

_Homura who pushed his glasses up and turned to Tsunade and said "another law we passed was the authority to impeach a Hokage who we as the council believed was doing a unsatisfactory job but also if our authority as the council is not consulted about especially for extremely important missions such as the Uchiha retrieval mission when you gave the order to use excessive force you passes the boundaries we the council approved the Hokage to take, so at this moment Tsunade-San you are under house arrest meaning you can receive visitors but you can't leave your home until we the council say so."_

_Tsunade nodded grimly but slowly not believing her sensei had allowed the council to literally in her opinion turn the formerly esteemed position into nothing but a figurehead position, then suddenly something dawned on her "during my house arrest who will be the Hokage?"_

_All of the councilors all Turned their heads towards one man, Danzo Shimura who grinned like he had won a billion yen in a lottery._

_Danzo in a smug confident voice said " when we the council learned of your actions we decided then and there to impeach you and immediately voted me into the position of Hokage for the duration of your house arrest making the standing Hokage until such a time as we the council find that you are worthy of the title once again until your trial if by then if we judge you unfit then we will take a jonin general vote to determine I myself am worthy of taking the Hokage title from you permanently"_

_"Damn you Danzo..."_

_"Damn I? no Tsunade Damn you!" If you hadn't given permission for that brat to injure Uchiha-sama you wouldn't be hospitalised, now then ANBU! Serve your new Hokage take this disgraced woman from my presence"_

_At this a dozen ANBU member appeared and grabbed Tsunade using chakra suppressors stopped her from using her super strength technique was dragged out kicking and screaming Tsunade suddenly called out __"WAIT WHAT ABOUT NARUTO?!"_

_"That boy is a danger to all of Konoha, we the council will most likely exile the boy due to the fact that we do not have any Uzumaki's present other then the demon boy so we will add Chakra permanent chakra suppression seals on his body and then let the AKATSUKI have him in the wilderness."_

_Once this was said Tsunade decided to them berate the council one final __time "YOU BASTARDS!, YOU SCUM OF THE EARTH TRAITORS!, WHAT ABOUT MINATO'S AND KUSHINA'S WISHES WILL YOU SPIT ON THE GRAVE OF A KAGE?! AFTER ALL THEY'VE DONE FOR YOU?!. YOU AREN'T THE PEOPLE THAT THEY DIED FOR YOU WOULD KILL THEIR ONLY CHILD FOR YOUR HATRED?! WHAT DID THIS ONE-EYED BASTARD OFFER YOU TO BETRAY YOU FRIENDS?!"_

_The first to answer back was the usually stoic Hiashi Hyuga who was at this moment sporting a arrogant grin spread across his face "Senju do you think I'm afraid of you?, that you can shame us into feeling ashamed of ourselves...? You want to know something? I hated that blonde haired bastard, he took the hokage position from me So yes I hate them both._

_Tsume clan head to the Inuzuka clan also answered back "Ha are you all hearing this the great Sannin Tsunade actually cares for the little demon I haven't had this kind of joke in years."_

_at both these answers the whole council start laughing ignoring the still angry Tsunade Who was led away to her clan compound with Shizune in tow._

_end flashback_

So thus For the past few days Tsunade had been under house arrest while Naruto had been imprisoned for several days with no medical treatment whatsoever, she had not even seen or heard from jiraiya for at least a week since the retrieval mission had ended and she hadn't had any contact from outside her compound other than Shizune who herself wasn't under house arrest was the one giving Tsunade information of the deteriorating situation in the village including the bar brawl turned street riot and the surprising singing talent Maito Gai actually had and also found the opinoins with the members of the Konoha 11 being surprised that Tenten and Lee were the ones that supported Naruto although after reading Naruto's file it was revealed that these two were in fact fellow orphans and childhood friends of Naruto which had impressed her enough of thinking of making Tenten her apprentice instead of Sakura.

She was also worried about Naruto and his upcoming trial and wondering whether Naruto would be exiled meant that Naruto wouldn't be able to defend himself against Akatsuki as was standard with exiled shinobi, she decided then and there that she would gather all of Naruto's secret supporters after getting rid of the ANBU guarding her for a meeting to figure out a way to rescue Naruto allow him to at least escape the village with his chakra network intact.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**One week later after successful Sasuke retrieval mission. Naruto's prison cell.**

During the last few days Naruto had been "VISITED" by most of the Konoha 11 who had "SHOWN" their way of showing their appreciation of his efforts.

The first to visit was Kiba who decided to repeatedly beat him with a club for a few hours screaming and calling him demon repeatedly eventually he pissed on him and walked out laughing.

the next two people to visit were Shikamaru and Choji who had at first Naruto believed would come and support him instead began to insult him, when this type of torture failed Shikamaru used **Kage–Kubishibari no Jutsu (shadow-binding technique) **tostrangle and restrain Naruto while Choji punched and stabbed Naruto in the jaw until it broke his jaw to pieces and Naruto had passed out from pain. They left him bleeding on the cell floor.

The next day as he had expected Sakura and Ino had shown up the next day in the evening entering his cell, by this time he had once again due to the Kyuubi he had fully healed once again it seemed that the Chakra suppressor seals that was used on him didn't suppress youkai, which in his opinion extremely stupid as he could use Kyuubi's youkai to free himself.

he had decided to try to talk to the Kyuubi the night before to ensure that there were no mind intrusions he was gonna let the Kyuubi loose to feed on any unwitting mind walkers from searching his mind what he found there was something he did not expect, at first He didn't believe it he thought it was a trick by the Kyuubi...to insult him but this was untrue...HE. MET. HIS. PARENTS. They had told him That they had sealed the last of their chakra after the sealing of the Kyuubi to assist him to both resealing the Kyuubi in case the seal was too damaged his father would repair it and his mother when he was ready would assist Naruto in gaining control of the Kyuubi's chakra and youkai, but as an unseen side effect of the massive amount of seals on him at the moment It had caused them to manifest themselves within Naruto's mind scape and were in a state between rage and shame, rage for how their son was being treated growing up then now when their Former friends and comrades in the council had betrayed not only their final wish before their deaths to view their son as a hero. And shame to face their son to let him know the reasons they although reluctantly sealed a demon in his gut, after they had met their son they had sworn that any mindwalkers that enter his head would be shown their the pain of their betrayal they were even gonna let the Kyuubi have a bit of fun as well, and were even now as the two Uchiha fangirls were glaring at their son they had recognized the blonde girl as a Yamanaka so they prepared themselves to...receive their guest.

Sakura and Ino walked up to Naruto and glared at him as if he was the worst scum before Sakura suddenly reeled back her fists and hit him in the face causing more of his new teeth to fly our of his mouth while Sakura was screaming.

"**I trusted you to bring Sasuke-KUN home safe and sound why? Why? My aunt was right you caused Sasuke-KUn to be hospitalized YOU...YOU...DEMON!"**

This went on for about ten minutes Sakura's hands had gone red From the repeated punches, while Naruto was still defiantly glaring at his former teammate despite the various painful bruises and broken bones Naruto stil has it in him to taunt her.

"ha...ha...ha poor, poor helpless Sakura, useless, useless fangirl your parents...following in your bitch of an aunt footsteps...ha...ha...your parents would be disappointed...agh!"

She had once again dislocated Naruto's jaw once again leaving him coughing out blood, Sakura was about to punch Naruto once again before a hand gripped her shoulder, Sakura looked back at her friend and rival who said "Sakura you've had your turn torturing the demon now it's my turn."

"What are gonna do to it?"

Ino grinned and said "instead of beating up like everybody else already did, I'm gonna go torture it by tearing apart it's mind with my family's mind Jutsus."

"Isn't that a bit dangerous Ino-bunta(pig)?"

"Not to me it ain't I'm the Yamanaka Clan heiress I'll be fine."

before they could continue their conversation Naruto interrupted "Ino I really hope your not thinking of entering my head, because if you do you are **seriously** gonna regret it"

"HAH! that just proves that you have secrets worth keeping, maybe if I look hard enough In your demonic head I can find out how to permanently kill you."

"fine then...its not my fault if you go into a coma from looking too deep into whatever the hell you gonna do..."

"I regret nothing demon! **Shintenshin no jutsu(Mind body-switch technique)!"**

"stupid fangirl"

**Within Naruto's mind scape**

Instead of just taking control of Naruto's body Ino was instead dragged into Naruto's mind scape which as Ino had expected Naruto'd mind was a sewer, Ino began to search for Naruto's memories when she suddenly felt a very dark malicious killing intent stopped her dead in her tracks then a deep booming voice was heard.

**"Stupid little Uchiha fangirl you dare enter my domain...don't hide in the dark...me and my roommates wanna see you about something..."**

Ino confused at what the voice was implying thought that it was just Naruto's consciousness trying to scrare her away so with bravado she shouted back "Shut demon! you don't scare me I will find where all your memories are and when I do... I will destroy every good memory."

**"ohh...damn you really are a little bitch aren't you? If it's a demon you want to see then come here little bitch."**

"shut up Naruto I've been trained by my Father, I know this is just a defense mechanism of the...ahhhhhhhh!" With that Ino was suddenly jerked forward and seemingly flew to wherever ominous voice came from while flying at breakneck speeds that in real life would reduced a human body to mush Ino was dragged through the sewer until jerking to a stop in front of a massive corridor with what seemed like a golden cage with golden bars and a slip of paper with the Kanji for SEAL. From within the cage itself She saw two huge eyes and a huge mouth full of teeth staring back at her.

**"Well Little bitch come closer...you wanted to see a real demon then come closer...**"

Ino unsure where she actually was, was forced to walk along the corridor until finally she had arrive at the front of the cage where she waited.

"well? What did you want to talk about de...ahhhh!" As a huge orange paw landed near her while against the bars of the cage was a huge red fox with an enraged expression on its vulpine face

"**CURSE YOU BITCH AND YOUR TRAITORUS CLAN! YOUR CLAN AND THE OTHER TRAITOR CLANS RUINED THE PEACE MY FATHER CREATED! BECAUSE OF YOU MOST OF MY FAMILY IS DEAD OR IMPRISONED! AND FOR WHAT FOR GREED? FOR JEALOUSY? IF I EVER EMERGE FROM THIS CAGE YOU LITTLE BITCH I SWEAR I WILL USE YOU WEAKENED BONES AS TOOTHPICKS! YOU ALL THREATEN ONE OF MY LAST KNOWN RELATIVE AND YOU THINK I'D LET YOU! I SWEAR ON MY FATHER'S BLOOD I WILL WIPE YOU AND YOUR BLOOD AND ALL THE BLOOD OF THE TRAITORS IF NARUTO IS EXECUTED I WILL WREAK HAVOK I WILL FINISH WHAT I STARTED ALL THOSE YEARS AGO! AND THIS TIME NO YONDAIME, NO SAMDAIME TO SAVE YOUR ASSES! NOW GET OUT OF NARUTO'S HEAD AND RELAY WHAT I HAVE TOLD YOU TO YOUR KAMI FORSAKEN COUNCIL!"**

"Y-y-you c-can't d-do that Y-your s-s-sealed"

As if to make fun of Ino the fox grinned an evil smile and answered back** "OHH...I know that but my two roommates aren't..."**

Slowly two shadowy figure moved up just behind Ino as she felt two arms grabbed both her shoulders as Ino slowly frightened turned to face the two unknown people only to gasp in both fear and surprise, the person to her left was a man with blonde spikey hair reminiscent of Naruto's hair with a white sleeveless haori with red flames at the bottom Ino could only whisper in fear the name and title of the man before her.

"Y-yondaime-S-sama hokage..."

"No...not anymore...not after what you and the village have done..."

With a painful grip to her right she was forced to to face the person to her right, it was a woman with a round face once again resembling Naruto's features with bright red hair which were at this moment floating into Nine tail like spikes as this woman was slowly leaked a huge amount of killing intent, Ino although at first didn't recognised this woman remembered during one of their history lessons when Naruto was kicked out about notable leaf kunoichi in history and although due to the fact that she was concentrating on Sasuke's hair and face at the time only remembered two of the kunoichi mention they were the slug princess Tsunade Senju and the red death Kushina Uzumaki, at that time she was one of the very few in the class that had asked a question that was at that time a spur of the moment, she had asked what why Naruto had the same last name as a famous kunoichi like Kushina Uzumaki only to be brushed off by the teacher, she quickly forgot her question and went back to admiring Sasuke's hair.

"T-t-the red d-d-death..."

"GRRRR(growl)..."

Minato turned towards the cage containing the kyuubi who had laid down to sleep once again and said "Kyuubi it's our turn now"

**"of course I've said what I wanted to say go ahead."**

Then the Kyuubi suddenly lifted its huge head in questioning manner and asked** "wait fourth what are you two gonna do to the little bitch?"**

Minato just looked up at the fox from his normal calm expression which quickly grew to a huge demonic grin and said "what are gonna do with her? We will make the little bitch feel Naruto's most traumatising memories, we're gonna break her mentally by forcing her to be in Naruto's viewpoint especially the ones that involved her father We shall make her feels Naruto's pain."

The kyuubi also sporting a demonic grin happily said "**ohh dear Sage you two are so vengeful...I love it couldn't have done something more fucked as what you two** **wanna do.**

**"**yes... We know...**"**

Minato turned back towards Ino and Kushina and nodded and quickly performed a seal less **Shunshin no jutsu(body flicker technique) **with Ino in tow.

The Nine tailed demon fox opened one of its great eyes and snickered "**The fools in this village...they had given my family the chance to escape this forced bondage after so long, maybe I can finally help my remaining family finally return home...I want to come home...I want to return to my birthplace where father lays buried to visit his grave to pay my respects, hmmm...maybe that's where we're destined to go me and my container and relative...back to the western continent."**

The fox as it once again fell asleep thought to itself **"_well we'll see where this situation leads my family into, no need to worry about until much later."_**

meanwhile with Minato, Kushina and Ino:

When all three had arrived at their destination(Naruto's memory room) Kushina threw Ino to the floor injuring Ino's broken shoulder further with Ino trying to crawl away in an attempting to escape the angry legendary shinobi only to receive a foot to her back effectively stopping her from moving.

"where do you think your going little bitch?"

"Did you think that we'd let you crawl away from us, did your family let Naruto go when he tried to escape from mobs...No your FATHER attacked Naruto with his jutsu if it weren't for the Kyuubi he would have turned Naruto into a vegetable."

At this moment Minato decided to join in on the talking and kneeled do to face Ino "do you know why we are so angry?...do you? Did you notice Naruto's resemblance to the both of us? Well?"

"b-But h-he's an nameless orphan my father and mother told me his father was a Demon and his mother was a whore That the demon fucked."

Kushina grew enraged and exclaimed "WHAT?!" And swiftly added more pressure to Ino's spine.

Minato got up and put a calming hand to Kushina's shoulder and said "Calm down Kushina-chan I'm angry at them too but we can't get to them yet so relax...ok?" Kushina nodded and released her foot a bit.

Minato turned back down to Ino and asked once again "you don't understand do you Who we are to Naruto do you?"

"I thought that you were here to control the demon...so why? Why are you doing this to me you should be helping me! Not hurting me."

Minato face palmed and said "We and I mean me and Kushina are here to control the demon but it's not to hurt Naruto it's to help him use Kyuubi's power...beside what Parents would both of us be if we didn't care for our sons well being."

"Y-your the demon's parents?!"

Kushina lifted her foot and Ino at first feeling relieved was suddenly kicked across the room landing against the wall where Kushina moved quickly to grasp Ino by the neck slowly choking her , Kushina said "MY SON IS NO DEMON! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?! CAN YOU GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK FANGIRL SKULL?!"

Kushina move her head closer to Ino's and said "do you wanna know a secret? huh? Your mother was the whore not me she only says things like that because she was one of my husband's fan girls. Your mother was a failure of a shinobi she didn't even pass her genin test so she quit along with Kizashi Haruno's sister Saikiri(A/N: I'll explain later at the end of the chapter) they both got in their collective FANGIRL heads to start sleeping with high ranking council members eventually your bitch of a friend's aunt eventually fucked her way into a council seat and your mother fucked her way into the Yamanaka clan, heck from rumours I heard before your mother married your father she fucked your grandfather on her wedding day Your probably the result of that."

Kushina let go of Ino's neck and left her gasping for air on the floor, when Ino found her voice she asked "Why? Why are you telling me this?"

" To make you understand that you shouldn't listen to a slut like your mother."

"Now then onto what we were gonna do to you."

Ino looked at both of them nervously before Minato answered "we are gonna force you to relive Naruto's worst moments in his life, you will experience every rock, garbage fist and feet that had ever injured our son, you will feel all his emotions that he felt his despair, his loneliness you will feel every attempt to end his life with his own hands, you will feel yourself being burnt alive on his birthdays, you will feel his betrayals of those he was meant to trust, we shall show you who the true demons are, every night when you sleep you will remember every second of it, when you close your eyes you will hear his cries feel his tears, you wanted to destroy our son by destroying his mind? Well we're gonna do it to you, ohh...yes my wife will even put a seal on you that will kill any Yamanaka mindwalkers that try to heal your mind our forms will manifest and kill them. You will never heal to the final days of your life you will remember the sins of Konohagakure No Sato against our son..."

Minato turned to his wife who nodded and summon a number of Chakra chains out of her back to restrain Ino.

"Now then lets begin..."

"KAI!"

**To be continued...**

**A/N: about why about how everyone is acting well I only have one word to say it "conspiracy" a very old conspiracy as old as the foundations of the modern shinobi world itself it isn't about money, it's about who rules the world Why is the council able to do these types of things well in my story it goes by vote Of majority even if a few clans and the hokage supported Naruto it still wouldn't be enough**. **Ohh and about Naruto seemingly being more OCC everything up to this point is canon except him being punished it's just that he is much more untrusting so he does some things behind the scenes(he loots places or corpses and steals things and hides them in various locations all over the places he has been) to prepare for the worst no matter what. and I've always wondered why the hell was Naruto able to attempt the academy three years in a row I came up with two theories**

**1. Naruto in fact showed enough promise that the Hokage enrolled him early into the Ninja academy.**

**2. Naruto is in fact older than any of his canon classmates and he in fact was just really short in canon so nobody noticed.**

**Apart for showing a public cheerful side in this story he has a Vindictive, violent side, that's because of all the shit he had to go through just to survive, no normal person no matter how kind hearted and naive they are would forgive the this done to them like Naruto in canon does.**

**I am putting up a poll as to whether you want to see Lee as a major character or a minor character that gets killed off next chapter, please note I already have pairing for Rock Lee in the western continent if he does survive.**

**vote yes**

**vote no**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors notes: alright the second official chapter of emperor ****Ōtsutsuki in this chapter is Naruto's official exile and attempted chakra sealing which ultimately fail.**

******about the Harem: some of your requests I cannot do: I'm gonna carpet hate all of Konoha ALL of Naruto's supporters have left that means EVERYONE that wants to help Naruto has left leaving only the scum in Konoha, now then here's the list of the harem girls I will reveal**

****** Higurashi Reasons: in this story Naruto had known Tenten for a VERY long time and actually had a secret crush on her but was temporally forced to stop due to his mistreatment and injustice concerning his post Orphanage life and fearing for her well being over his own happiness.**

******2. Fu the Nanabi Jinchuriki Reasons: in canon during one of the filler episodes involving Takigakure no sato Naruto most like have met Fu for a short time but didn't remember her due to canon Naruto's obsession with Sakura, like I said in this story Naruto is a lot more perceptive and maybe a bit paranoid about his friends safety over his own, Now in this story everything happen just like the filler episode except right after the mission he meets Fu while wandering around Taki and finds out she was being mistreated just like him and swears that he will after he gains the necessary strength rescue her from her daily hell it is also in this story one of the main reasons that she lives longer then canon suicidal Fu who didn't have any hope at all.**

******3. Yoruichi Shihoin: Reasons: Yoruichi IS gonna be one of Naruto's first ever political marriages in order to show the people of the North west continent that he is serious about keeping the peace he and many other had worked so hard to build, despite this he will love all his wive equally (A/N: Shadow clones). His choice of marrying her in this story is due to the fact that the Shihoin clan actually have two vassal clans under them The Feng clan led Sui Feng and Omaeda clan led by Marenoshino Omaeda upon marrying her would gain all three clans support.**

******Also unfortunately for the sake of the story Sasuke will also receive a harem consisting of all the remaining Konoha girls and Kurenai and Hana and a large number of OC characters kidnapped or ahem obtained from many house and civilian women that meets Sasuke's fancy, but I promise on my honour Sasuke is never gonna have any of the Named female characters outside of Konoha with many commiting Suppeku to avoid marrying Sasuke or fleeing to the western continent many eventually marrying a number of leaders and nobles, also I have read your reviews and my answer to you about Hinata is that she is gonna be one of the reluctant members of Sasuke's harem MEANING she is being forced to not that she wants to, also by the end of the unification war arc ALMOST all of the women in his Harem is gonna regret being married to the black haired bastard.**

******disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN Naruto, bleach, Mahou sensei negima or monster hunter they are owned by Masashi Kishimoto(Naruto), Tate Kibo(bleach), Ken Akamatsu(Mahou sensei Negima) and Capcom gaming(monster hunter).**

******CHAPTER 2: EXILED FOX**

Within the seal

After Ino is forced to experience Naruto's past history dropped to the ground in tears having started scratching her face which left four thin lines of blood from sheer stress from viewing what in her own opinion was the most horrifying experience she had seen, in an attempt to keep her calm she closed her eyes only to receive a vision of her father killing one of Naruto's female friends by disembowelment amid Naruto's pleas and her father' laughter.**  
**

Ino bolts upright and starts mumbling "no more, please no more please I don't wanna see anymore I don't wanna to please, please someone take it away I don't wanna see anymore please" she was doing this while crying On the floor.

This was the scene that Minato and Kushina came upon a crying girl repeatedly moaning to herself, Kushina decided to nudge the girl with her foot and said "bitch calm down hey we can't send you back out if we don't give you our final instructions so calm the fuck down NOW!"

Ino had immediately flinched back nodding desperately with her face clearly showing the multiple scratches running along her face her eyes blood shot from all tears she had shed "I'll be good, I'll be good please no more, please let me go home please."

Kushina smirks then asked " Now that you had seen our son's life who are the true demons? Well? Our son or Konoha? ANSWER ME! NOW!"

"I-I K-k-Konoha so much pain, so much pain"

Minato heaves a sigh and puts his hand to his forehead and mumbles "haaah, Kushina-chan I think she couldn't take being in Naruto's shoes huh little girl?"

"yes, yes Yondaime-sama"

Minato nods then gives her instructions to Ino "first when the trial for Naruto begins you will warn them what will happen if Naruto is killed, me and Kushina-chan have added a seal to the Kyuubi which will stop anyone from being able to reseal Kyuubi So that means that if he is killed Kyuubi will be released straight away the second of his death, a second seal is an anti-mind control seal so no sharingan can control Kyuubi anymore, it also means that he won't have areas on to attack anyone _after_ the Kyuubidestroys Konoha for all its sins they have committed against our family, tell this to your council: If Naruto dies...Konoha will be destroyed...Not one person will survive, all will die...even the women and children will be killed, not even the animals will survive, by the time it's over Konoha will be reduced to a crater of melted glass...it goes the same if Naruto is permanently imprisoned it would result in the same thing happening Naruto can induce the Kyuubi's release through suicide, and we know that Kyuubi will fulfill our wishes because unlike humans who are prone to breaking promises and betraying others, demons in fact have more honor than humans they keep their promises, they value children demon or human all children are precious to them they would never purposely hurt a child, so now get out and stay out only Naruto can release you from your nightmares."

"y-y-yes y-y-yondaime-sama"

At this Ino felt herself getting dragged away she was ejected from Naruto's mind scape.

a looming shadow is seen behind Minato and Kushina in the the shape of the Kyuubi which caused both Minato and Kushina to turn around and face the massive nine tailed fox who was looking at them with an amused look on its face.

"**HAH GOOD RIDDANCE TO TRAITORUS TRASH IF THAT LITTLE BITCH HAD STAY AROUND HERE ANY LONGER I WOULD HAVE EATEN HER, CHILD OR NOT."**

Kushina nodded her head and answered "yup, now that the brats gone can I start using your real name again Oji-San (uncle)."

"**I don't see why not both have you had earned the right though your son still has to prove himself to earn that prevalage of knowing my real name."**

**"**We have full faith that he will earn it and work hard to know**."**

The foz agreed with them with a vulpine grin and then said** "Now say my name loud and clear."**

Both Kushina and Minato nodded at the same time and loudly exclaimed "KURAMA OJI-SAN"

_Meanwhile one minute outside the seal_

Outside it seemed Naruto And Ino to people unfamiliar with the Yamanaka family jutsu would look like they were in a staring competition but to others that were Ino would be mind walking Naruto's mind though it should have taken less longer instead it had lasted a full minute before there was any sound at all made in the cold dark cell.

Finally it seemed that the jutsu had finally come to an end causing Ino to slump to the ground exhausted causing Sakura to panic and waving her hand to fan the moaning Ino, with the breaking of the Jutsu had also freed Naruto who was instead of losing consciousness like Ino was shaking his head to get rid of the drowsiness as if he was waking up from a nap.

Naruto looked around his cell spotting the downed Ino and the frantic Sakura causing him to smirk at the FANGIRL duo slowly giggling eventually Turning into a full blown laughter.

"HAHAHAHA I told her that she shouldn't have went into my head" he moved his head slightly to face the now conscious Ino And asked "Hey Ino how was your walk? Did you learn how to kill me yet? Or...did You learn something else? Something you'll _**never**_ forget? Hmmm? Come on you can say it, can't you? tell Sakura to kill me go ahead, do it! Tell her what you learned tell her my secrets!"

Sakura angered at Naruto's taunting drew a kunai and attempted to stab him only to be stopped by Ino who had grabbed her arm and stopped the forward thrust Ino had a pleading look on her face as she quietly said "Sakura please don't... You have no idea what such a bad idea killing him is gonna become if you do... I need to warm my father and the council.

Sakura backed down and had a puzzled look on her face and decided to ask what Ino meant"warn them? About what?"

Ino lowers her head remembering Naruto's memories and the warning by his parents

to her "If Naruto dies...Konoha will fall..."

"what do mean by that?"

I-I can't tell you I'm forbidden."

"by who?"

"please Sakura I can't tell you just believe me DO NOT HURT NARUTO or everyone in the village will regret it..."

Sakura humphed in frustration and nodded "alright then fine have it your way, I still don't believe you though the demon must have messed with you head"

"Sakura if you found oit the things I know you'd feel ashamed about Naruto being imprisoned isn't the worst that has happened to him."

"humph... Alright let's go tell your dad about it then he'll decide what to do with the information."

Ino briefly closes her eyes and receives a vision: _A child starving in ragged clothes staring lying in a alleyway most of his body covered in snow his face pale from hunger He thought of somethings he wished he knew And his final thoughts._

_"Kaa-San(mother)..."_

_"Tou-San(father)..."_

_"would you have been proud of me..."_

_"or would you have shunned me like the rest..."_

_"I'm going to die... Huh is this how it's like to die... It's... So cold..."_

_the boy clenches his fists and starts to cry._

_"damn them... this fucking village, those fucking villagers, and those twice damned shinobi, damn them all!"_

_"I wanted to be Hokage, a shinobi, a father... Dammit I'm sorry Hokage-jiji Tenten-chan, Lee-San i hope you don't cry for me."_

_with that Naruto slowly closed his eyes the freezing cold and hunger making him drowsy, just as he was going to sleep. Shadow appeared after that he saw nothing._

Ino'seyes snapped open after her vision to find that Sakura had left her behind and Naruto was looking at her curiously, for at short while neither spoke before Naruto spoke himself "I know what was happening to you, so this was their punishment to forever remember all of this villages sins and stupidity."

Ino instead of saying anything stood up and headed for the cell door just as she was about to leave Naruto called out to her "Hey! Ino do you hate this village? This It's betrayal and it's stupidity? Do you hate your parents? Ino momentarily stopped and turned her head and slowly nodded In answer.

"that's all I wanted to know. Remember give the council my parents warnings or by the end of the week... Or There won't be any mercy on Konoha."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile in in the Senju compound:

During the last few days Tsunade had been searching for any of Naruto's supporters using Shizune to send word to gather as many of them as possible to try to free Naruto before he gets his chakra sealed and or executed, the results were a small but very strong group of Shinobi. At least a whole ANBU team led by Yugao Uzuki who she later found out were actually the decent protection detail of Naruto's durinf his childhood along with weasel(Itachi) and Crow(Shisui) until through the council replaced them with Kakashi's ANBU team who were viewed by the third Hokage as a "Bunch of child hating sons of bitches" who were later sent on several suicide missions by the third Hokage decimating the team to only Tenzo and Kakashi Hatake many being under the third Hokage were buried gleefully by Yugao's team in unmarked graves all over the elemental nations some of the missions being rigged by the third Hokage from the very beginning his secret reasoning "I don't trust Kakashi's team they in the most somewhat chance that Naruto does become Hokage would probably stab Naruto in the back and I'll be damned if that were to happen."

The other Jonin that supported Naruto were of course Asuma Sarutobi and Maito Gai who have been "vocally" expressing their support for the past few days getting into fights repeatedly with both Shinobi and civilian.

Asuma's support of Naruto actually started when Naruto had been during his lonely days and had at first blamed Naruto for his mother's death, but after his father had taken him aside and asked Asuma to observe Naruto during the day to see what his life was really like, the results of that day actually was one pivotal in Asuma's decision to join the twelve guardians out of both shame and anger against the village it only got worst when he figured out who Naruto's parents actually were, this assumption being confirmed by his father secretly he swore to return to the village only when Naruto became a Genin so he could be his sensei only to be beaten by Kakashi who went straight to the council to supercede his father in team compositions.

Maito Gai's support came from finding out that his adopted son Lee was in fact friends with Naruto in the orphanage, he himself held no prejudice towards Naruto, so he had every time when possible got Naruto and Lee to play together and soon meeting the third and only female friend and once again another orphan newly adopted Tenten higurashi and her adoptive father Ryu Higurashi despite what a large amount of their fellow shinobis and neighbors say they still viewed Naruto as a boy nothing more nothing less, although on occasion through once again the machinations of the three councils he was forbidden to help Naruto during his birthdays under pain of torture and death of his adoptive son, he later had found out that the ANBU squad that were meant to protect him on his birthdays were led by Kakashi Hatake who would as evidenced ignore Naruto's pleas from help and sometime even joining in on the beatings putting a huge strain on their rivalry/friendship.

Only one Tokubetsu Jonin had joined which was Anko Mitarashi former student of Orochimaru of the Sannin and also called the Snake whore of Konoha, she had sided with Tsunade after the council had announced that Sasuke Uchiha was eligible for CRA(clan restoration act) due to being the last of his clan with additional information being that all of Sasuke Uchiha's council arranged marriages were now in full effect she had ended up in an argument with her now former best friend Kurenai Yuuhi who had willingly agreed to become a member of Sasuke's growing harem of women When Kurenai politely suggested she volunteer Anko slapped her and was about to beat her friend when Asuma stopped her spoke to her about the plan to escape from Konoha, Anko herself didn't have anything against Naruto and even admired his courage even when faced with death by the councils and she only had to think about it for a few seconds and then readily agreed.

Several Chunin also lent their support most prominent being Iruka Umino, Kotetsu Hagane and Izumo Kamizuki and a number of somewhat background Chunin who were a lot more open minded then many other.

Sadly only two of the Konoha 11 were in support of Naruto these were two long time friends and fellow orphans Tenten Higurashi adopted daughter of a blacksmith Ryu Higurashi and Rock Lee both having sworn an oath to one another to support each other as family, Tsunade had expected Hinata Hyuuga to come in support of Naruto instead she had learned that her Father had put under house arrest and attempting to negotiate an arrange marriage for his daughter and Sasuke Uchiha with the civilian council attempting to do the same with Tenten Higurashi But fortunately Ryu Higurashi had told the council to go fuck themselves although they kept persisting using threats and outright assaults to get him to agree only for those thugs sent to intimidate him being sent home with smashed in ribs or coming home in body bags got his point across He'll die first before he forces his adopted daughter into a forced marriage.

along with this was the grandson of Hiruzen Sarutobi Konohamaru Sarutobi his two other friends choosing to side with their grandparents Udon Mitokado grandson of Homura Mitokado and Moegi Utatane granddaughter of Koharu Utatane both being quite young had been easy to manipulate causing the group to fall apart, once again leaving Konohamaru without companionship.

The only civilians that were present within the group were the Ichiraku family and Ryu Higurashi further saddening Tsunade at so few civilians were in the group showed how little the civilian population actually cared for Naruto.

This whole group was currently meeting due to certain screwups by the council allowed Tsunade to choose which team of ANBU she wanted to keep her under house arrest...so yes somebody was seriously very negligent or stupid.

Those that didn't know about Naruto's heritage were told within the group, surprisingly it seemed that Tenten and Lee actually already knew by just plain reading books or reading old defunct bingo books on names and dates of death of people with the name Uzumaki or just staring up at the Hokage mountain then looking at Naruto they would see the resemblance, a number of Chunin actually broke down into tears at failing their old leader and immediately swore to rescue Naruto even if it cost them their lives.

there was actually already a plan of action to rescue Naruto the first step being Naruto is immediately rescue from his jail cell and taken into the Namikaze compound with Tenten, Lee and Konohamaru until the coast was clear during the chaos Tsunade would retrieve the forbidden scroll of sealing and take it to Naruto to study and the whole group would flee after they had contacted Jiraiya and meet at safe point and then flee to one of the Countries that view Naruto as a hero and eventually gather a large number of allies to reconquer KonohagaKure no Sato.

They had all decided that this plan would be enacted this evening on the same day when the guards were weakest and hopefully by the next day the village would have been thrown into chaos weakening the guards and patrols in the council'a attempt to quell the chaos the whole group would flee in the coming chaos with Naruto safely hidden.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Within the council room after Ino and Sakura's visit to Naruto's cell:_

The whole council had been gather at the urgent request of Ino Yamanaka concerning village security, many believed that she had finally found out a way for them to permanently kill the demon so of course everyone came to the council room running excitedly despite preparing feasts after the demon was executed or exiled, when the council members arriving saw Ino Yamanaka and sitting solemnly in the middle of the council room along side a annoyed looking Sakura Haruno. After around a quarter of an hour later the council room was full to bursting with the clan heads having brought their clan heirs to the meeting and even the newly awakened Sasuke Uchiha had been brought to the meeting in a wheelchair, the civilian councilors bring a number of their children as well, if one were to look at this spectacle it would seem like a circus show ready to start. Finally the Hokage and the two elders had arrived causing everyone to bow in respect.

as the room was filling Ino thought of what she had found out and as she looked at all the smug faces in the room she felt a huge urge to vomit, she had seen many these people in Naruto's memories every single one of them guilty, all of them child abusers, rapists, pedophiles, murderers it made her sick to be even breathing the same as them.

Danzo wearing the Hokage hat got the whole room to quiet down by beating a gavel and exclaimed "I Danzo Shimura Incumbent sixth Hokage here by begin this emergency meeting of the three councils of Konohahakure no Sato at the request of Yamanaka clan heiress Ino Yamanaka, now you may all be seated so that we can begin this meeting." Danzo turned his head Ino meeting eye to eye with one of the most heinous sinners in Naruto's memories.

"Miss Yamanaka you have called us all here because I received word from miss Haruno that you mindwalked the demon's mind for weaknesses, what have you to report."

Ino stood up and took a deep breath and in a loud voice said "Honourable councils I Ino Yamanaka have indeed mindwalked Naruto Uzumaki's mind to probe for any weaknesses, it was a... Partial success."

Shikaku Nara still in bandages from Tsunades recent rage episode asked "what do you mean partial success?"

Ino turned to look at Shikaku even in bandages she could still remember his face from one of Naruto's memories, where he an a number of shinobi had attacked Naruto and a number of other street children and had used one of his shadow jutsus to capture one child, a girl and he used his shadow to strangle the girl in front of Naruto who had been captured by a number of Nara while smirking she could still hear his voice in her head "troublesome demon brat you have polluted this girl with your demonic presence now because of you I'll have to cleanse her by killing her, sorry little girl but demons don't deserve to have any friends."She could still hear Naruto's screams in her head even as she looked at him.

"Well when I entered his mind scape I immediately came into a contact with an unknown voice demanding why I was in there, at first I thought it was one of Naruto's mental defences but then it forced me to come to it, I was dragged to the location of the voice where I..."

Homura looked at her when she paused "where you what? Yamanaka-San"

"where... I... Encountered the nine tailed demon fox."

With her statement the whole room burst into chaos everyone screaming and the clan heir looking extremely confused and doubtful.

Finally having enough of all the shouting Danzo raised his killing intent, despite not having the same level as the third Hokage it was still strong enough that everyone had stopped arguing and shouting and calmed down.

Danzo after calming the room turned towards Ino once again to question her "You say you encountered the nine tailed demon fox... Then Yamanaka-San how are you still alive?"

"when I encountered the fox it was in a gated area it couldn't reach me due to some seal on the gate that stopped it completely, it did managed to attempt to attack me with one of its paws though while banging its head against the gate in an attempt to attack me."

Koharu interrupted and said "It just means you have encountered the demons true self and our seals are in fact effective in sealing away the demons power."

this statement was answered with clapping and cheers.

Danzo inwardly impressed motioned for Ino to continue.

"After this I encounter the two guardians of the seal."

Choza Akamichi decided to interrupt Ino turned her head to face another of the secret traitors, within Naruto's memories Choza whenever he finds out that Naruto has a new pet orders his clan other than Choji to capture Naruto and his pet he forces Naruto to watch as they eat his pet alive another secret he keeps is he has a room full of pelts from Naruto's pets, 3 cats, 4 dogs, and 7 puppies and dogs And even one giant tiger cub from the forest of death. "Who were the two guardians Yamanaka-San?"

Ino curtly shook her head and refused to give names "I am sorry Akamichi-sama but the guardians themselves have done a number of things that insured that I canot speak their names, after much interrogation they released me after they ordered me to send you all a message."

Hiashi asked curtly "Well what's the warning then, don't waste our time with suspense." Hiashi Hyuuga a so called noble clan head half a clan of slaves the other a group of masters, within Naruto's memories Hiadhi and a number of main house members had hunted Naruto and some street urchins he had befriended when they were captured he forced Naruto to watch as he used jyuuken strikes to the heart to cause all his friend's hearts to burst, she remembered after that they had beaten Naruto within a inch of life and then proceeded to urinate on him, for this insult alone Naruto's parents swore that if they were ever revived they would rip out hiashi's eyes from their sockets before pouring molten silver down his throat.

Ino nodded stiffly and answered "The guardians of the seal were displeased with how Naruto was mistreated decided as a form of retribution gave the Kyuubi a number of seals that makes it impossible to control or to seal away into another vessel this would occur in three scenarios, the first scenario is in case of imprisonment he can use the Kyuubi's youkai/chakra to commit suicide, the second scenario is if his Chakra network is sealed away it would automatically activate a seal that would release the Kyuubi once again into the world, the third scenario is if Naruto is executed not only would the Kyuubi would be released the guardians themselves would also be released and will murder anyone present during Naruto's execution... if the Kyuubi hadn't already."

This cause a large number of gasps and a number of people who were drinking water to spit out the water in a stream followed by screaming and crying.

Inoichi Yamanaka asked with a shaking voice "Ino-chan why are the guardians of the seals so concerned for the demon?" Inoichi her tou-San was another of Konohas secret monsters during Naruto's childhood he attacked Naruto who was with a number of other children including many girls with members of his clan, why we'll to sell them of course, unknown to common people the Yamanaka clan had a share in a child prostitution racket that operated out of their flower shops selling very young girls to sleazy old rich men, in this memory he and the clan hunted Naruto and a small group of his friends, it wasn't long before they were captured and he was forced to watch as the Yamanaka took turns sexually assaulting one of his female friends, when it was over the rest of his friends were dragged away leaving him alone when he begged to be told where they were being taken Inoichi answered "where all whores go."

Ino curtly answered "Well Tou-San this was the only thing they allow me to say about them... They said they were his parents."

Tsume suddenly screamed "WHAT! Thats impossible demons don't have parents!" this woman sent her Ninken to maul Naruto to death only for her personal Ninken Kuromaru to lose an eye from an angry Naruto And from the heavily wounded Ninken's rambling a Naruto had eaten his eye out of sheer desperation and rage and just a large bit of hunger from malnutrition, since then Kuromaru would purposely avoid Naruto least Naruto rip out his other eye as well.

Ino shook her head sadly "It's true... And they are very angry, if Naruto is killed they will rise from their graves and kill everyone..." Then Ino promptly left the room amid a very uncomfortable silence.

This silence was broken by a distant explosion originating in the ANBU prison.

"what the hell is happening?!"

"are we under attack?!

Hiashi activated his **Byakugan "**Danzo-sama it's coming from the demons cell sir"

Danzo immediately gave his orders "Hiashi, Tsume get your best trackers we are gonna find those demon loving traitors and execute them."

Tsume and Hiashi at the same time "sir yes,yes sir!"

Shikaku was stuck at the door he called back to everyone in the room "the doors are jammed we can't get out Danzo-sama!"

Danzo sat back down and huffed "forget it everyone I've got a plan B in case of the demons escape." With this everyone calmed down and just waited as the disorganized Shinobi and ANBU were running around like headless chickens.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Ten minutes before the explosion_

Naruto was meditating in his cell when he heard a commotion outside

**CLANK** "ahh Shit we're under attack!"

"Hurry! Someone send word to the ANBU We need to... AHHHHH!" **Shink.**

**"**Shit! We can't hold them! Somebody get to the demons cell kill it! Now!"**  
**

"For Danzo-sama! Die traitors!" **STAB,** **THUD**

Naruto was preparing himself for anything some crazy Shinobi at worst, but well he truly wished that it was a rescue team, he prepared himself to overload the seals holding him down with the Kyuubi's youkai.

the footsteps

**Clack, "**_who could they be " _naruto thought.

** CLACK, "**_never I'm not going down without a fight" _with determined look he mentally began to destroy the seals Holding him down.**  
**

** CLACK "**_dammit just a little more"_

Silhouettes of a number of people just beyond his eyesight caused him to increase his efforts To free himself.

"Is that anyway to say thank you to your rescue team Naruto-kun?"

Naruto blinked then lost his concentration "Tenten-chan?"

Emerging from the shadows was one of his last few remaining friends and as of now only living female friend left in his life was Tenten Higurashi his true secret crush and one of his most precious people in his life Here smiling while twirling one of her many Kunai As if it was another training session.

Soon all of his other would be rescuers emerged from the shadows Causing him to begin crying "baa-chan, Nii-sans and even Neko-neechan you all came to save me, I...I so happy thank you all now I know that at least some people care about me." Having bowed in true appreciation.

Tsunade had to stop all Naruto and exclaimed "Naruto-kun we really don't have for this Yugao if you would do the honours."

Naruto looked at his adopted cat masked adoptive sister who by now had already remove her ANBU mask only to gasp at what she looked like "Oneechan your, your beautiful..."

Yugao made an uncharacteristic smile "now, now Naru-chan no time for flirting right now rescuing you is priority humm." With this she used her sword skills to cut the lock on the door with her ANBU standard issue ninjato.

With the lock broken Tenten was the first to rush to Naruto's side as she literally pushed everyone else to get to Naruto first seeing the multiple bloodstains on his orange tracksuit immediately started hugging "NARUTO-KUN! I'm so sorry we couldn't get you sooner, we had to get ready for all of us to escape."

"Ten-chan can't breathe your... breaking my spine... wait just a minute... Gonna release all the **Seals."**

Tenten immediately released Naruto as he started taking deep breathes finally after focussing all his concentration "alright then **DAI FUIN KAI!**" Causing all the seals to start breaking all over his body, finally capable of moving he stood up and stretched to get all the kinks out.

Naruto Turning towards his rescuers "So... Where are we going?"

Tsunade walked up to him and gave him a quick hug "We are taking you to what should have been your from the beginning of your life, we are taking you to the Namikaze compound."

Naruto ended scratching his head and said "wow... So we're going to my family home finally, my parents would be so happy."

Everyone had a surprised look before Tsunade shakely said "You-you know who your parents are?!"

Naruto just grinned and swiftly embraced Tenten by the hips "I may not be able to do this soon so I'm gonna do it right now." And started a thirty second makeout session amid blushing by the women and the cheers of the men present.

Stopping only after Tsunade decided to interrupt the two by coughing loudly "Not that I don't mind you two wanting to literally rip each other's clothes off, we are in a middle of a rescue."

Naruto embarassed scratch his head while Tenten blushed "Hehe... Right sorry."

Turning back toward the other Shinobi Tsunade gave out her orders "Alright everyone place as many explosive tags all over the walls make sure that nothing is left of this place."

"YES MAM!"

After less then three minutes all of the tags had been placed, the whole team was fleeing the area where the Jinchuriki cell was.

**BOOM!**

Naruto turned back around and laughed "good riddance"

_Several Minutes later in front of the Namikaze Conpound_

Naruto and the rescue team had after several minutes arrive at the front of the Namikaze compound after receiving mental instructions to put his blood on the Uzumaki symbol on the gate which acted as a blood seal and preservation seal at the same time the gate had opened to a overgrown Garden which must of during his parents lifetime been beautiful.

After making their way inside, once again due to a blood seal on the door everyone was ushered to the lounge room area to discuss further planning.

Tsunade sat on a couch and looked at everyone "alright good job everyone the first phase of the plan was a complete success now the second phase of the plan is to wait until tomorrow as everyone gathers what they want to bring along on our exile, I have also received word that Jiraiya will be meet with us at Kannabi bridge in Kusagakure, alright here what we'll do Naruto I want you create as many clones to gather everything in this house and .EVERYTHING understand?" Naruto nods his head rapidly in understanding "good boy" Now Tenten because you and Naruto seems hell bent on ripping each others clothes off you'll be inscribing storage seals all over Naruto's body for all the things in this house, ohh and don't faint Naruto has to be butt naked when you put on the seals." Tenten blushed and nodded her head as well.

Tsunade turns her head toward Rock Lee and Konohamaru "you two will remain here with Naruto and Tenten, we're gonna seal the compound from the inside so no one notices that you are in here OK?"

Tsunade turns back to all the other Shinobi "everyone else stay low until we leave tomorrow understood? I will be sending you all slug summons to signal phase two."

Naruto got a curious look and asked "what are you gonna be doing Baachan?"

Tsunade grinned a mischievous smile "ohh I'm gonna do the same thing you did... I'm gonna steal the forbidden scroll of sealing and trading it for a fake scroll full of yaoi porn."

"Baachan that is soo devious... Pure fucking genius.

Then Naruto remembered something important "wait bacchanal what about the Uzumaki mask temple? Kaa-San told me I had to get a very specific mask from the temple and keep it on me, is it alright to go and retrieve it?"

Tsunade thinks for a few moments then nods her head in agreement "I'll ler you go but only when you have done all the things I have ordered you to do, is that understood?"

Naruto does a salute and shouted " yes Baachan Mam!"

The rest of the night Naruto, Tenten, Lee and Konohamaru spent all night gathering family heirlooms and jutsu scrolls into a secured area guarded by Naruto's **shadow** **clones, **afterwards Tenten and Naruto spent some alone time working on Naruto's storage seals.

_With Naruto and Tenten_

Naruto and Tenten after finishing packing and sealing all of Naruto's family property, they asked Lee and Konohamaru to watch the compound while the two of them headed quietly toward the Uzumaki clan mask storage temple, during their journey Tenten curious as she was wondered when Naruto started having a crush on her and how deep his feelings for her were.

"Hey Naruto-kun about you kissing me, what was that kiss to you?"

Naruto hears what Tenten said and responses without turning his head "That kiss... that kiss, was my way of saying I have always loved you for ten years since the orphanage."

"then why didn't you say anything until now?"

Naruto's voice got deeper as he spoke "do you know Tenten-chan when I was kicked out of the orphanage I befriended a whole group of street urchins, do you know what happened to all of them... The boys in that group are all deep, the girls were inslaved I tries having pets too their dead as well, so Tenten-chan do believe that I would allow you to get hurt to get turned into a slave just by being close to me, I will never allow you or Lee to get hurt thats why I only met you when it was safe to do so, Tenten-chan I loved you, I loved you so much that I sacrificed my own happiness to keep you safe that's why I didn't say anything until now."

Tenten suddenly stopped and hugged Naruto from behind and whispered "Naruto-Kun you should be given a new title: Naruto of the hidden heart."

Naruto smiled an unseen smile "yeah I like the sound of that"

A few minutes later they had arrived at the mask temple, its once proud Uzumaki clan symbol old and broken the steps creaked as Naruto and Tenten walked to the front door. Within the temple he found many of the vaults ransacked and many precious scrolls burnt the only thing not damaged or completely destroyed was the shrine of masks similar to the face of the Shinigami.

Naruto briefly stopped and clench his fists in anger enough so that he ended up drawing blood. "This was meant to be part of my inheritance as prince of the Uzumaki clan I was meant to live here... Goddamn that fucking council you bastards I swear to all the gods known and unknown I will kill you all I'll put your heads on spikes for what you bastards have done..."

Both stopping in front of the shrine Tenten turned towards Naruto and asked "do we take all of the masks or is there one specific mask we need to take?"

Naruto just smiled and slowly walked up the steps while talking "there is one specific mask that needs to be taken, the rest are useless... Only decoys for the true treasure hidden among all the masks, the mask that bears the true face of the Shinigami itself."

Stopping he looked at a mask with two horns and a mouth full of sharp teeth "this is the one, this mask is special it is actually a summoning contract specifically for the Shinigami and only made for those of Uzumaki blood if anyone else were to wear this mask the Shinigami will make them perform suppeku and then consume their souls, maybe that's why this part of the temple wasn't ransacked as well eveyone was too afraid of damaging these masks and possibly summoning the Shinigami to tear them to pieces."

Naruto smiled as Tenten joined him and held his hand, turning back towards the mask Naruto continued speaking "but its safe for me any Uzumaki that wields this mask gains the ability to eat souls themselves and this mask having summoned the Shinigami would protect any Uzumaki like the Uchiha clan's Susano basically being a artificial Susano."

Naruto grabbed the masked and walked with Tenten and placed a single explosive seal Tenten decided to question why only one was enough Naruto turned his head and grinned deviously "because Tenten-chan that explosive tag is powered with Youkai not chakra... Youkai can go boom much better."

As both of them were stepping outside a slug had shown up in front of them "Good evening Naruto-sama and Tenten-sama, Tsunade-sama said begin phase two."

Both smiled and gave each other a mouth to mouth kiss in happiness and quickly rushed rushed off to meet at the gates

_With Tsunade_

Tsunade at the same time as everyone of her loyalists were preparing for a prolonged exile, she was packing all of her clan scrolls along with the recovered forbidden scroll of sealing while she was waiting for Jiraiya's reply through messenger toad to coordinate when they can escape, she was also like everybody else placing explosive tags all over her former home to ensure nobody else can use anything important.

A puff of smoke signalled the arrival of a summon, the messenger toad Kōsuke Had finally arrived.

the toad Kōsuke is predominantly red in colour with blue markings around his eyes and on top of his head. He also wears a pair of green goggles, the toad politely bows to Tsunade and then says the message sent to him "Good evening Tsunade-sama Master Jiraiya has received your message and is currently setting up seals all over the area around Tenchi bridge, phase two can begin whenever your ready mam."

Tsunade nods her head in response and replied "Tell jiraiya that phase two will begin now"

The messenger toad nods it's head and then puffs off towards Jiraiya, Tsunade turns toward the window of her room and sees Konoha and thought _why have we fallen so low, to bow to the wills of greedy businessmen and dishonest clans and fucking old bastards. It doesn't matter time to begin._

_**"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!"** _A large number of slug summons appears in a large puff of smoke with all of them bowing their heads in respect for their summoner "Alright everyone send a message to all of the people that I have specified beforehand and tell them phase two has begun."

As one all the slugs nodded and respectfully replied "Yes Tsunade-sama will do as you ordered."

symontaneously all the slugs left and less than a few seconds later explosions could be heard in every direction as Tsunade's loyalists fled their homes with their supplies and their belongings, Tsunade herself left her home and Whispered "**katsu**, goodbye everyone I will rebuild the compound when the village is finally cleansed of its corruption." Little did Tsunade know that this would be the last time that she would set her eyes of Konoha alive.

As Tsunade ran along the rooftops she spotted all of her Shinobi carrying backpacks full of supplies, she smiled when she spotted Naruto and Tenten among the group, as the reached the gates she spotted Yugao's ANBU team and Izumo and Kotetsu having opened the gates for her group who rushed silently out followed by Yugao's team acting as rear guard, which was a good thing too as shouting could already be heard in the distance .

_Meanwhile back at Konoha_

Danz_o _looked calmly at the bodies of the ANBU team that were meant to be guarding the gate breathed a sigh of annoyance, he turned his head towards the Shinobi running towards the gate as he and his ROOT ANBU stood calmly and waited for the Shinobi, the first to arrive was Kakashi and Kurenai along with their students And the only member of team nine Negi Hyuuga Followed closely by the clan heads and Shikamaru and Choji.

The semi complete teams saluted their incumbent Hokage before Danzo began to speak "Good morning Team 8 and remnants of team 9 and team 10 also clan heads as you can see a number of demon loving traitors have escaped the village taking with them the demon and many important clan jutsu now nobody worry I have someone preparing a surprise for all of them so you are all dismissed until I call you."

As Kakashi was about to leave as well Danzo stopped him and gestured that he wanted to see him in the Hokage tower, quickly arriving Danzo gestured to a seat I front of the desk as Danzo took a deep breathe then began to speak "Now Kakashi I have known your father for a very long time and have always respected him and I also know about your wish to kill the demon for the death of our beloved Fourth Hokage... so now I am giving you a chance to attempt to do so."

Danzo reaches for a folder and hands it over to Kakashi. The information within the folder is as follows

SSS RANK ASSASSINATION AND RETRIEVAL MISSION

TEAM: DETERMINED BY THE TEAM LEADER ALONG WITH 200 ROOT ANBU PROVIDED BY INCUMBENT SIXTH HOKAGE DANZO SHIMURA

OBJECTIVES:

-ELEMINATION OF ALL TRAITORS TO THE LEAF- BOUNTY TO BE PAID WITH PROOF OF DEATH.

-RETRIEVAL OF ALL STOLEN PROPERTIES OF KONOHAGAKURE NO SATO EG: CLAN JUTSU SCROLLS, WEAPONS AND FAMILY HEIRLOOMS

-RETREIVAL OF ANY POSSIBLE SEMIN AND EGG SAMPLES FROM NARUTO UZUMAKI AND TSUNADE SENJU-IF ACHIEVED EXTRA BOUNTY

LIST OF ALL ASSASINATION TARGETS

TSUNADE SENJU AKA THE SLUG PRINCESS RANK: KAGE LEVEL

NARUTO UZUMAKI AKA THE DEMON OF KONOHA RANK: CHUNIN LEVEL

ASUMA SARUTOBI NO KNOWN ALIAS RANK: JONIN ELITE

MAITO GAI AKA THE GREEN BEAST RANK: JONIN ELITE

YUGAO UZUKI AKA CAT RANK: ANBU CAPTAIN

ANKO MITARASHI AKA THE SNAKE PRINCESS RANK: SPECIAL JONIN

IRUKA UMINO AKA DOLPHIN RANK: CHUNIN ELITE

IZUMO KAMIZUKI AKA ETERNAL CHUNIN NO.1 RANK: MIDDLE CHUNIN

KOTETSU HAGANE AKA ETERNAL CHUNIN NO.2 RANK: MIDDLE CHUNIN

AND EXTRA CHUNIN OR GENIN ELIMINATED OR CAPTURE WILL RESULT IN HIGHER PAY.

NOTE: ALL ASSASINATION TARGETS WILL BE PAID FOR IN FULL AS COMMISSIONED BY THE HONOURABLE THREE COUNCILS OF KONOHA AND THE HOKAGE.

Kakashi looked at the folder and then back at Danzo in disbelief until he stuttered "your actually allowing me to do this, to lead a force to kill the demon and all the demon loving traitors?"

Danzo nodded "Well considering that one of your targets is Sannin and another is a demon made flesh I think sending you my ROOT isn't enough really that's why I'm letting you choose more members that can help you even further."

kakashi in understanding nods his head and gets another question "ahh... Shimura-sama how do we know where to find all our targets?"

"good question Kakashi I have an insider within their group this person has told me that they will be meeting in Tenchi bridge near Kusagakure."

"may I please know who my Insider is?"

"Of course come here" Danzo whispered into Kakashi's ear the name of their insider which caused Kakashi to grin in anticipation, He made an enthusiastic salute and left to find all the members he wanted to be on this mission no doubt Kakshi would bring Sasuke and Tenzo along and also the clan heads as well.

Danzo his head forward and clasped his hands together and quietly whispered "So ends the children of the sage..."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N IF ANYBODY REMEMBERS NARUTO SHIPPUDEN EPISODE 184 due to the fact it seems to be pre shippuden, everything plays out like the episode except Tenten and Naruto behind Neji's back steal two of Lo's Weapons DAKO(meandering) a cross-shaped spear that can stretch, contract and bend. **

**TSURUKAME(Crane tortoise) It is a shield-like prototype weapon that was created by Iō. It contains a built-in firing mechanism for ninja tools such as manriki-gusari, bombs and senbon. If Tsuru-Kame runs out of tools, the wielder can reload it by inserting a scroll containing more tools into a compartment on the back, making seemingly like an capable entrenched Machine gun probably made for street to street battles or even just trench warfare.**

** Tenten still obtains JIDANDA(stamping) is a weapon that was created by Iō using data that he collected from his previous creations,Dakō, and Tsurukame. It is a giant, spiked, iron ball that containsexplosive tags inside of it. Its handle, like the Dako, is able to stretch and can even be used to attack the enemy. The spikes on the ball can also open to reveal the explosive tags for surprise attacks. Because it is so large, explosive tags can be used to manoeuvre the ball into the air, using the recoil from the explosion. While in the air the wielder can extend the handle and swing the ball at the enemy like a giant flail. And Io stupidly hands Tenten Jidanda without re obtaining the other two weapons thus in this story each of these weapons are gonna be mass produced during the unification war.**

**Tell me your opinions In your reviews**

**DISCLAIMER: JUST LIKE YOU I OWN NOTHING, NOT NARUTO, NOT BLEACH, NOT MONSTER HUNTER "SOBS" ALTHOUGH I WISH I DID.**

_2 days later With Tsunade's group about to reach Tenchi bridge_

Tsunade's group had been travelling near constantly for two days straight and were already within sight of Tenchi bridge Stunade raised her hand to signal a halt, making many of the shinobi especially the Chunin to skid to along the ground while others just dropped to the ground in exhaustion The only ones that could still stand were all the jonin and Gai's students plus Naruto due to having mush higher endurance than all the others.

While this was going one Tsunade took Yugao's ANBU team with her as security and instantly spotted her longtime teammate Jiraiya sitting in the middle of the bridge under an umbrella using a fan to cool himself.

Tsunade stepped out of the shade of trees and slowly walked out to the bridge and eventually standing in front of Jiraiya, who looked up and smiled "ohh Tsunade-chan how are you doing this fine warm day?"

Tsunade growing irritated at his casual stance yelled "JIRAIYA! We are in a middle of a forced exile here the least you can do is be more serious."

"Oh Tsunade-chan why do you hurt me so... I even prepared a bottle of Chilled Sake just for you, why don't we have a drink and let everyone else have a bit of rest as well."As he was waving around a Sake bottle in front of her.

Tsunade feeling no ill intent decided to have her favourite alcohol for old times sake, as she raised the cup of sake to her mouth she tasted something different about it, something that isn't meant to be there, shrugging her shoulders she drained the whole cup in one gulp and then proceeded to drink the rest of the bottle, as she lowered the bottle she saw Jiraiya smirking at her as he said casually "The same old Tsunade drinking every bottle of sake that comes her way... Even if it had a drug that could paralyse a Sennin.

Thats when Tsunade felt it, her muscles were clamping down paralysing her in place Tsunade managed a glare and growled "Why would you do this to me Jiraiya?! I thought we were friends?"

Behind her she heard sounds of fighting as the ambush was sprung. Jiraiya laughed and stood up and looked down on his former teammate "Tsunade-chan do you know why I don't have a last name? I definitely knew my parents the thing was nonody else was meant to, my full name is Jiraiya Utatane Shimura son of Danzo Shimura and Koharu Utatane and grand uncle to my two half nephew's kids Sai Shimura and Moegi Utatane."

Tsunade stunned into silence didn't notice that Yugao's ANBU team was being slaughtered behind her By none other then Kakashi who had once again in his ANBU uniform complete with Dog mask and Tenzo wearing a dragon mask.

One of the ANBU a bear mask covering his head called out "TSUNADE-SAMA! **STAB** AHHHH!" As he was impaled on a tree root that emerged from underneath him.

Yugao and Kakashi were in a middle of a sword duel Yugao wielding here ANBU ninjato and Kakashi wielding his father's Chakra fang, they were facing off against one another in Sword stances preparing to meet blades.

Both were trying to catch each other off guard Kakashi decided to speak first "Yugao-San why would you be here with these traitors and demon lovers, I thought you were smarter than this, what would Hayate say."

Yugao who had removed her mask glowered at her former senpai after being reminded of her deceased fiancé but decided to taunt right back "That's like the pot calling the kettle black right Kakashi senpai, speaking of deceased person's what would Minato-sama and Rin-San say about your hatred... Especially Minato-sama considering you want to murder his only child."

Kakashi growled out a reply preparing for the decisive first strike "That DEMON is not Sensei's son, and considering who his mother is I'm not all that surprised about why you support the demon considering that WHORE was you teacher." Suddenly he charged and sent chakra to his blade, aiming for a downward strike which was countered by Yugao parrying the strike away from her body.

**CHINK** Yugao counterattacked by making waist level slash in an attempt to cut Kakashi in half only to be stopped by Kakashi's blade.

**CLANK** Both vanished again only to appear a few seconds later both locking blades causing sparks to fly, Kakashi being physically stronger was pushing her back although Yugao managed to break off and jump back just as she was about to be cut, creating a long thin slash along the ground where she would have been.

There was a momentary pause as both shinobi knew that the next strike would be their last.

Yugao prepared to use **Oborozukiyo** (**Dance of the hazy night) **as Yugao rush forward so fast she left an afterimage behind her.

Kakashi prepared by pumping more chakra into his fathers blade and got into a defensive stance.

Yugao struck in multiple directions cutting and slashing until finally impaling Kakashi with her sword Yugao whispered "I got you now Kakashi-senpai..."

Kakashi just laughed "No Yugao... I got you" Behind her Yugao heard the unmistakable sounds of chirping birds behind her and a sharp stabbing pain in her chest, she looked down to see an hand sticking out of her chest.

Kakashi smiled to the person behind Yugao "Good work Sasuke..."

The boy just grunted and violently pulled out his hand from Yugao's chest as Yugao dropped lifelessly to the ground. Both one eyed man and dark haired boy turned towards the sound of battles within the forest having sprung the ambush both had no doubt that the demon and the demon lovers would be dead.

Behind them Jiraiya appeared behind them and both turned and bowed towards the Sannin, who he himself smirked back before smugly said "Kakashi-San, Sasuke-San it seems the battle is over here..."

Kakashi nodded and replied "Yugao refused to surrender, too bad she could have made a good concubine for Sasuke-San and would have had many strong Uchiha children."

Jiraiya shook his head in disappointment "The demon had corrupted her too much, wouldn't have been useful for Sasuke-San, although with a bit of brainwashing she could have been made into a very good comfort woman for the Village... It's such a shame really I wanted to have a go with her as well."

Tenzo **shunshined(body flicker technique)** infront of them and immediately kneeled down.

Jiraiya turned to business "Tenzo, remove your mask and Report!"

The ANBU nodded and removed his mask (A/N not gonna describe him) "and in a flat monotone voice answered "Sir the last of the ANBU traitors have been eliminated, no survivors found and all bodies are accounted for,I have also removed all the traitors heads for bounty payment upon mission completion, that is all I have to report."

Kakashi smiled behind his mask "good riddance to demon loving traitors."

Sasuke turned towards Jiraiya and asked "What do we do now Jiraiya-sama?"

Jiraiya in response Turned his mane of hair and pondered for a few seconds "Alright here's what we'll do Kakashi-San, Sasuke-San you two come with me to the ambush sight, Sasuke-San use the curse seal to its full potential I want to show those traitors the true meaning of despair, the clan heads are only meant to tire the demon's supporters so they would be easy pickings for us three, we're gonna force the demon to watch as we execute all of its supporters and with that Higurashi bitch, all of us are gonna take turns with her in front of the demon, when it's over I will allow Sasuke-San here to kill the demon with a **Chidori** to the chest."

Jiraiya then turns towards Tenzo and said "now Tenzo you will be guarding Tsunade no doubt is already healing herself from from the paralysis drug already, now understand something, I want Tsunade _alive_ do you understand me, she will be heavily weakened from the drug so it should be simple to knock her out again got it." Tenzo nods his head in understanding and **Shunshins** back to Tsunade to stand guard.

Turning back toward Kakashi and Sasuke said "Now then we we wait until the first wave of the clan heads and ROOT ANBU had retreated after weakening the opposition that's when we strike Understood?"

Both Kakashi and Sasuke saluted and at the same time shouted "SIR, YES SIR!" All three quickly Shunshined to get to their positions for the final kill.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_5 minutes before the Ambush with Naruto and Tenten_

While Tsunade went to meet with Jiraiya along with Yugao's ANBU team everybody else had taken a break, the group was so exhausted that they had not even bothered with setting up Sentries to guard the camp.

Naruto and Tenten were leaning their backs against each other as both rested after their none stop journey to escape Konoha, despite Naruto only just being freed he still had a smile on his face as he watch all his friends and adoptive siblings move around him.

As Naruto watched he felt a slight pull in his mind, he knew it wasn't the Kyuubi or his parent, no it felt like a foreboding signalling death, he only just got the glimpse of shadows behind trees causing him to jump up and attempted to warn his allies Naruto shouted out "AMBUSH!"

But his warning came too late as a large number of smoke bombs and Kunais with exploding tags appeared in one volley from all directions killing a number of Shinobi and blinding the rest of the group.

Within the smoke Naruto and the now alert Tenten could hear the authoritive voice of Asuma shouting out orders as all around them battle cries could be heard as the battle known as the battle of Tenchi bridge had begun.

_With Asuma and Maito Gai as they attempted to rally their fellow shinobi:_

Today was meant to be a good day after leaving Konoha they were meant to be safe and already fleeing into the safety of one of Naruto's influential friends, but no at this moment the whole group was in the middle of an ambush, he was one the first who reacted to Naruto's already late warning as the first deadly volley had been launched at them.

As he began to bark out orders to the surrounding disorientated allied Shinobi.

"EVERYONE STAND YOUR GROUND FOR THE THE HOKAGES PAST, FOR HONOUR DRIVE THEM BACK!"

"YOU WILL DRIVE THEM BACK, OUR PATH IS RIGHTEOUS DRIVE THEM BACK DAMMIT!"

"FORM UP INTO A DEFENSIVE LINE AND PROTECT THE SUPPLIES!"

"AND SOMEBODY FIND NARUTO AND TENTEN!"

While this was going on close by Maito Gai and his adoptive son Rock Lee were encouraging their fellow Shinobis.

"RISE MY YOUTHFUL FRIENDS, WE MUST DEFEAT OUR UNYOUTHFUL ENEMIES AND BE VICTORIOUS WE CANNOT FAIL!"

Lee decided to join In in his adoptive father's rant "YES TOUSAN THE UNYOUTHFUL ENEMIES MUST NOT WIN!"

Asuma decided that he needed to see who their enemies were as he use his mastery with Futon(wind) techniques and sucked in a breath and blew a huge breeze of wind to blow away the smoke.

Who he saw attacking them caused his blood to boil, a large number of blank-Masked ROOT ANBU and all the Konoha clan heads Were massacring a large number of shinobi around the outer part of the clearing.

Hiashi was using his gentle fist to kill a group of Chunin who was battling him.

The Ino-Shika-Cho group were using their combined skills to Strangle, stomp And in Inoichi's case used his mind techniques to destroy minds.

Shibi and his son Shino were using their bugs to suck the surrounding Shinobi dry of any chakra.

Tsume and her two children Kiba and Hana were using their combined techniques with their Ninken to pulverise anybody that got in their way.

This of course was countered by many of Naruto's group led by many prominent Jonin and Chunin.

Asuma had decided to engage the Ino-Shika-cho trio in battle Using his trench knives after activating his **Hien style (flying swallow**) to make his blades super sharp rushed into battle. Due to Asuma knowing the Ino-Shika-cho trio's constant strategies in battle he was able to hold his ground for a few minutes and actually crippling the weakest member of the trio Inoichi by slicing off his arm although he was grievously wounded by being blindsided soon after by Choza while being Held down by Shikaku, causing Asuma to retreat to the rear.

Maito Gai and Rock Lee engaged Hiashi in a Taijutsu battle using their Goken and Hiashi using **jyuken (Gentle fist style**). The Goken duo started the battle off first by releasing three of the eight gates as Hiashi smugly thought he had a easy win only to be hit by a double Dynamic entry, Hiashi counter attacked soon after with **Hakke** **Rokujūyon Shō (eight trigrams sixty-four palms**) hitting Lee hard enough to knock Lee unconscious, making Gai have to unlock another two gates and himself punching Hiashi through several trees permanently crippling Hiashi for the rest of his life.

Anko Mitarashi and Iruka Umino had engage the Inuzuka family after Anko summoned Snakes to the battlefield, Tsume, her children and their Ninken repeatedly launched Gatsuga after Gatsuga At their two opponents Hana and Tsume particularly targeting Anko and her summons trying their best to eliminate the more tougher of the two they were facing in the process also forcing many shinobi to be caught in the crossfire of the barrage of Gatsuga despite being protected by Anko's summons the Inuzuka's would just change direction at the last minute. Meanwhile Iruka was repeatedly dodged Kiba's and Akamaru's repeated Gatsuga assault and unlike Anko was repeatedly beating him back by just catching him by the boy by the arm while symontaneously kicking the henged Akamaru in the face repeatedly forcing Kiba to repeat the process attacking his former sensei multiple times eventually Knocking both unconsious From too many strikes to the head.

Meanwhile with Anko and the remaining Chunin she was leading were able to finally stop the Mother-daughter team of Tsume and Hana who themselves had multiple stab wounds from kunai and broken bones from Gatsugas that went awry despite this the opposing group had lost ten men of the fifteen Chunin that assisted Anko and Iruka who themselves were badly wounded as well with Anko herself having a few bite marks on her arms and shoulder and a drill shaped hole on her other shoulder, expecting another attack, the whole group were surprised when Tsume and Hana nodded to each other and grabbed the unconscious Kiba and Kuromaru taking the unconsious Akamaru and retreated causing the whole group to cheer in victory at their successful defence.

Kotetsu and Izumo despite being Chunin engaged the two aburname members unfortunately despite their combined efforts these two along with countless Chunin were the first to fall although not without badly wounding both knocking them both out of the battle.

_Meanwhile with Naruto and Tenten during the battle_.

Naruto and Tenten at the moment of attempting to join in the main battle were ambushed themselves by the remaining Konoha 11 led by Shikamaru flanked by Choji and Neji and about twenty ROOT ANBU had them surrounded and cut off from the rest of their group.

Shikamaru turned towards Neji and signalled for him to step forward.

Neji carefully walked out of the surrounding group and stop just short of Tenten's firing range of her weapons before taking a deep breath and called out "TENTEN, DEMON IN THE NAME OF THE THREE HONOURABLE COUNCILS OF KONOHA AND INCUMBENT HOKAGE DANZO-SAMA! I NEJI HYUUGA DEMAND THAT YOU SURRENDER TO US AND ACCEPT YOUR PUNISHMENT AS TRAITORS AND DEMON LOVERS,TENTEN-SAN I SWEAR AS A HONOURABLE CITIZEN OF KONOHAGAKURE NO SATO THAT YOU WILL BE SPARED AFTER RECIEVING YOUR PUNISHMENT FOR YOUR BETRAYAL AND YOU WILL AFTER BEING JUDGED BY A HONOURABLE COURT WILL JUDGE WHETHER YOU ARE WORTHY OF BEING ONE OF SASUKE-SAMA'S BRIDES, THIS IS A VERY GENEROUS OFFER TENTEN-SAN JUST LAY DOWN YOUR WEAPONS AND!" **SWISH "**what?!" As Neji felt his Neck had been partially opened by a kunai thrown by an enraged Tenten who herself was starting to take on an enraged aura around her.

Tenten with her short hair shadowing and covering her eyes answered in an low growling voice beside Naruto "How dare you Neji... To think I once admired you... Now I know that respecting you was a mistake... What makes you think I want to be a bride of that bastard Uchiha anyway? The councils probably want me to marry Sasuke to spite Naruto-KUN!."

Neji while still clutching his neck growled at Naruto and Tenten "FINE! You want to stay with that demon fine! But I swear Tenten you will regret taking the demon's side over Konoha." With this Neji leapt back to be attended to by a medic-nin.

Shikamaru hardened his gaze towards Naruto and Tenten, especially Tenten Before being interrupted by Naruto who threw a stone at his head "Hey! You lazy bastard stop looking at Tenten-chan like that, if you want a girlfriend go find somebody else that's single."

Shikamaru Rubbing his head in anger calmed himself down before answering back "I. WAS. NOT. LOOKING at Tenten like that I was looking at her because of how much of a troublesome bitch she was, besides if the Yamanaka clan get their hands on her they'll just turn her into a whore anyway, we were offering her a much easier way out of this situation, but it seems you are both being troublesome... So just die already." With that the ROOT ANBU, a healed Neji and Choji charged as Naruto and Tenten themselves prepared for the onslaught that was to come.

In a split second Naruto called out to his mind "_kaa-San, Tou-San I need your help regulating Kyuubi's chakra I'm gonna take on a lot of opponents so I beg you..."_

Naruto heard his mother speak_ "It's alright Sochi we'll do what we can to help... But it would be the last few things we can do for you so please finish quickly."_

_"I will"_

Just as the small army of Shinobi were about to pile rush Naruto they were suddenly repelled by a dome of yellow light engulf Naruto and Tenten protecting them from all attack from the outside, as the light condensed around Naruto, his form sent a shockwave of power in all directions momentarily shocking both sides to the point of stopping all fighting around them, and also shocking the Hidden second wave of attacker causing some to begin whispering Naruto had gained chakra shroud with six magatama around his neck and two distinctive pieces of hair-like horns resembling the Sage of the Six Paths' silhouette along with a swirl design that resembles the Uzumaki clan's symbol. Naruto's chakra shroud is also covered by various other black lines and spiral patterns, Naruto had been informed that this was a imperfect form that his mother had fully achieved during her time as the second Kyuubi jinchuriki (A/N remember when Kushina and Minato called Kyuubi his real name along with calling him uncle) thus is not its full power And due to it being imperfect would only last 5 minute.

Despite this he currently he can produce chakra arms controlled by by his parents within his mind increasing even physical attacks effectiveness to near ANBU level, and also increased his flexibility using directions and the chakra arms itself as extra limbs

_1st minute_

Naruto took off with a burst of speed punching a bloody hole through the encirclement of ROOT ANBU killing five Shinobi in one burst.

Creating another Chakra cloaked **Kage Bunshin(Shadow clone) **to cover Tenten as she battled against Choji and three ROOT ANBU who were assisting him, the Shadow clone took on the three ROOT ANBU so as to take pressure off Tenten killing one before any of the three could react.

Once again controlling the Chakra arms directed the chakra arms to go underground and burst up and shishkebed the remaining ROOT ANBU members and turned to ensure that no others would get in the way of Tenten's fight with Choji.

Original Naruto quickly turned towards the main bulk of the group and said "you idiots just couldn't let us go huh? dumb puppets of tyrants, and you Neji and Shikamaru I have something special for you"

as Naruto once again summoned chakra arms and charged.

_Two minutes_

_Meanwhile with Tenten and Choji_

Choji was glaring at Tenten who was herself glaring right back standing there for a few seconds as Tenten prepared a Kunai and a Katana(think the combat stance by Musashi Miyamoto)

No words were spoken there was no need they both knew what the other thought of each other.

Before Choji shouted **BAIKA NO JUTSU(MULTI SIZE TECHNIQUE) **causing his body to take on a round appearance and Choji Quickly shouted once again **NIKUDAN SENSHA(HUMAN BULLET TANK) **as Choji began to spin rapidly to the point of appearing like a spinning ball and directed himself to strike Tenten and grind her to a bloody paste.

Of course Tenten being older than Choji dodged time and time again showing an endurance that easily fitted her thin frame, while at the same time peppering the whole ground with exploding tags in preparation of her counterattack. She just smirked and whispered "Katsu"

A massive wide area explosion erupted all around where Choji was casuing him to be engulfed in flames, Tenten calmly walked towards the edge of the flames which were quickly dying down as Tenten stood over the badly burnt Choji who had burns all over most of his body and losing most of his hair on his head(think a fatter younger Shao Khan) Who he himself was screaming out in pain.

Tenten looked at her opponent in disappointment and said "I can't believe how easy it was to defeat you, you the next in line to the Akamichi clan defeated by a clan less girl like me how... Embarrassing"

At this moment the Shadow clone Naruto appeared and put his arm on Tenten's shoulder and whispered "Tenten-chan the boss is busy finishing of the last ROOT ANBU along with with Neji and Shikamaru you should go to where it's safe, it's fine I'll be going with you to keep you safe and besides the boss isn't in any danger."

_Three minutes_

_with Naruto after the beatdown and massacre of the remaining ROOT ANBU_

Naruto heldthe badly injured Neji and Shikamaru by their collars as all around them lay the bodies of of more that fifteen ROOT ANBU some having been torn limb from limb by an enraged Naruto and swiftly pummelling the Neji and Shikamaru into submission.

Naruto glaring at them both and angrily asked "I trusted you as my comrades, both of you the smartest of our generation, couldn't see past your own families lies about me, where are those brains of yours that you are so praised for, did they suddenly fall out of your heads, where is the legendary logic that you two are famous for, even your sensei's knew better than you about the truth of my history."

Creating a shadow clone Naruto threw Neji at the clone and ordered "Hold him while I chat with so called genius over here." Making the clone smirk and nod it's head grabbing Neji by his hair, put Neji in a head lock, not enough to make him pass oit but enough to keep him in place.

Turning back to Shikamaru he whispered angrily "do you know why I never trusted you in the academy Shikamaru? Hmm? Do you why I hated you so much that I avoided contact with many of you, it's because of what your families had done to me, to those I cared about, do you know how many I lost because of your family, out of a group thirty orphans that I befriended only Tenten and Lee are left, the rest was murdered, raped and sold into slavery I couldn't even have any pets because of Konoha, every single time I did somebody would find out and they'd kill my pets in front of me, hell your fucking friend'a dad Choza ate my pets when they were still alive, so what makes you and all these fucking people righteous in your mistreatment of me, what have I ever done to any of you that I deserved such a childhood, filled with loneliness and self sacrifice, I wonder should I do the same as I did to Ino make you relive all of my worst memories... No you don't deserve to, because I can feel your hatred, you don't care that I suffered, unlike Ino I can't at least make you regret so you are worthless, I won't kill you , no I will spare today now Shikamaru Nara go to sleep bastard."

with a quick chop to the neck Shikamaru was rendered unconscious as he dropped on face down causing him to to break several teeth as Naruto let him drop on an small outcrop of stones and causing him to bite down on his tongue. Unknown to him Shikamaru had seen his eyes flashing from its cerulean blue to crimson red and black(remember during the introduction that I mentioned that Naruto always had his Sharingan turned on except hidden under a powerful henge) instantly recognising the Sharingan and literally gasping before falling into unconsciousness.

Moving towards Neji and his clone he roughly punches Neji causing several teeth to fall out in the process before Naruto gestures for his clone to hold him up.

Naruto glares at Neji as he himself glares right back before smirking and deciding to tell Neji one of his clans darkest secrets regarding his father "Neji, Neji, stupid bishonen fate boy, do you know why I tried to changed you views of the world? Hmm no answer huh? It's because I knew your father when I was a child, he and a few other Hyuuga branch house members had rescued me from being beaten to death, until my usual rescuers the Uchiha Military Police or ANBU teams lead by CAT or WEASEL showed up to crack skulls, now your father he was different than other Hyuuga I have met, he actually had a heart, he had compassion, something you lack even now, personally I think he would be ashamed of you, how you turned out, a bitter stupid boy, who can't see the truth even when it's staring at him in front of his face, he was one of the few adults that I could say that was kind to me, hell I felt safer hiding in the Uchiha compound where I was actually fed and brought back to health after a beating, it was always your father who would hand me over to the Uchiha clan to be cared for, why? Because the hospital Staff always tried to kill me with poison, in my food, in my water, hell one time they soaked my bed sheets with poison believing my skin would absorb it all, most of you clan are scum, even most of the branch house with the exception of your father and his closest friends could be regarded by me as good people. Do you know the real reason why your father was killed? And don't go believing what your scum of the earth uncle forced him to write, your uncle and his elder council were fed up of him interfering with my PUNISHMENTS so they the council devised a plan to get him killed they decided they needed bait to lure that idiot of a Kumo envoy to try to kidnap your cousin, making sure that it was only your father that was on patrol with your uncle at the time so only they could interfere with the kidnapping, when it was all over your council was able to use his kind heart to force him to commit suicide, but you know what, he came to me before he died,he begged me to ensure that you would turn out to be just like him a Hyuuga with a heart, it seems his final wishes like the fourth Hokage's final wishes were once again unfulfilled, shortly after all of his friends and their families were executed, Hokage-jiji couldn't do anything as it was a CLAN MATTER so he couldn't even interfere as innocent people were murdered, I mourned for those who died, I mourned for your father tricked into committing suicide, your mother dying shorty after of a broken heart, shortly after they increased their efforts to punish me by murdering my friends, I tried helping you when we were younger remember, I was trying to teach you compassion, instead you listened to people that killed you parents, for that Neji you have failed them."

Waiting for a response Negi raised his head and laughed " DO YOU THINK I'D BELIEVE ANYTHING YOU SAY DEMON! YOUR WORDS ARE FILLED WITH LIES FATE HAS DECREED THAT YOU WILL DIE MAYBE NOT AT MY HANDS, BUT WITH ANOTHER RIGHTEOUS KONOHA SHINOBI WHO WILL PURGE YOUR EVIL EXISTANCE FROM THIS WORLD!" Naruto hearing enough gestures for his clone to knock Neji out.

_Four Minutes_

Naruto quickly created more clones who launched themselves into the battle while keeping a group of clones to protect Tenten who herself charged alongside her own squad of clones right into the fray.

Everywhere Naruto and his clones went he relieved and rescued his friends finally forcing the ANBU ROOT forces to retreat causing Naruto and his wounded allies to give a cheer of victory.

_FIVE MINUTES END_

With the battleseemingly over Naruto's five minutes of using the Kyuubi chakra mode ending causing him to slump to the ground exhausted as he heard his parents congradulating him in his mind scape as All of his clones dispelled and Tenten ran up to Naruto to catch him fall.

Naruto wearily looked up and smiled at his new girlfriend "We... We won... Thank the sage."

Tenten merely smiled and hugged Naruto and whispered into his ear "when we're safe and in one of the allied countries I'm gonna show you how really proud you made me feel."

Just as they were all finally feeling relieved Jiraiya emerged from the treeline flinging two corpses of ANBU ROOT smiling at the crowd of Shinobi as Asuma shakily walked up to the legendary Sannin and gave a salute.

Unknown to everyone else Naruto watching the scene felt a malevolent feeling coming from Jiraiya as Asuma And legendary Sannin started their conversation.

Jiraiya smiled at the badly wounded former thirteen guardian member and laughingly said "Holy crap Asuma-San if I knew you guys were gonna have a party I would have brought the booze and the ladies with me."

Asuma gave a tired smile toward his senior and jokedly said "Haha jiraiya-sama we didn't know there was a party it was a BIG surprise for us as well, we couldn't even bring out the Sake before the dancing started."

Jiraiya nodded "it Doesn't matter get everyone organised then we'll continue the party somewhere else."

Naruto finally figured out the what the Malevolent feeling was it was already too late, just as Asuma was turning around to give out orders to get everyone ready, Jiraiya had already made a Rasengan in both his hands and had quickly shoved both into Asuma's unprotected back crushing his spine completely as Jiraiya smiled evilly down on Asuma As he placed a gas mask In preparation.

In the confusion the second wave of hidden attackers used the same Paralysing agent as used on Tsunade except in a gas form causing all of the Shinobi without gas masks to fall down paralysed unable to move as ROOT ANBU rushed to restrain everyone including Naruto and Tenten, Tenten herself being dragged away by sadistic looking Kakashi by her. Hair away from Naruto leaving Naruto alone surrounded by ROOT ANBU with swords drawn.

Asuma angrily growled "why Jiraiya-sama? Why did you betray us?"

Jiraiya evilly laughed "Betray you I didn't betray anyone I helped capture a bunch of traitors to Konohagakure."

Drawing a Kunai Jiraiya said "DANZO SHIMURA SENDS HIS REGARDS." And he plunged the blade into Asuma's skull, killing him instantly.

Turning towards the crowd of prisoners Jiraiya lifted up his arms and proclaimed "BY ORDER OF THE THREE COUNCILS OF KONOHAGAKURE NO SATO AND IMCUMBENT SIX HOKAGE DANZO SHIMURA, YOU ARE ALL HERE BY SUMMARILY EXECUTED FOR TREASON AGAINST KONOHAGAKURE NO SATO AND HI NO KUNI, YOUR EXCUTIONER WILL BE ME, LINE THEM ALL UP IN FRONT OF THE DEMON, I WANT THE DEMON TO SEE ITS FOLLOWERS TO DIE IN FRONT OF IT AND FOR THE FINALE WE WILL DEFILE ITS LITTLE GIRLFRIEND, EVERYONE GETS A TURN, SO LETS BEGIN!"

kakashi grabbed Naruto by the hair and whispered "hello Naruto chan just like when you were younger right?"

Naruto glared at his supposed sensei with rage until he was punched in the face by Kakashi "DO NOT LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT DEMON, YOU DESERVED THIS YOU AND YOUR GODDAMN WHORE OF A MOTHER, I WAS MEANT TO BE YONDAIME-SAMA'S ONLY SON NOT YOU SO WATCH AND LEARN THAT DEMONS DON'T DESERVE TO BE HAPPY, I WAS GLAD YOUR MOTHER DIED, IF ONLY YOU HAD DIED AS WELL TOO."

So it begun the mass murder a repeat of his blood covered childhood at first it was the many unnamed Chunin who had their throats slit, then they moved on to those he knew personally the kind blacksmith Ryu Higurashi as he nodded at Naruto with no regret in his eyes as his throat was slit by Jiraiya.

Next came Teuchi who opened his eyes and looked straight at Naruto reassuring him but a second later he died as well.

His daughter had received _special_ treatment as she was dragged away by Jiraiya and Kakashi and was stripped and repeatedly raped by the two men easily overpowering the civilian Ramen girl who by the end was bruised and bleeding cum coming from every hole in her body as Kakashi stood stood half naked with his father's white fang and plunged the sword repeatedly into her body mutilating her corpse until Kakashi was covered in blood head to toe.

During the whole ordeal Naruto screamed for his sister his screams of anger synchronising with Ayame's screams as the less then controlled ROOT ANBU laughed at Naruto's anguish. In fact if anyone was actually looking Naruto in the eyes they would rapidly changing from cerulean blue to a patterned black and red, of course no body was looking so it really didn't matter at the time.

Kakashi turned back to Naruto and laughed as he kicked Ayame one last time "You see this slut here, this is what you girlfriend's is gonna look like very soon so savour your last few minutes with your little girlfriend."

Next came Iruka Umino one of Naruto's only friends in the academy and mentor who called out to Naruto "It's alright Naruto you don't need to worry I hope we'll meet each other one day" as Iruka closed his eyes as Jiraiya slit his throat.

Just as he was about to move on and kill Rock Lee a tree was thrown between Jiraiya and Lee. Emerging from the tree line was a battered and enraged Tsunade.

When Tsunade spotted Jiraiya and all her murdered men and the mutilated corpse of Ayame Her rage spilt forward like a Tsunami to engulf the land.

"**JIRAIYA! KAKASHI! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!**"

_A few minutes before with Tenzo and Tsunade_

Tenzo was kneeling in front of Tsunade with his Ninjato on the ground, as Tsunade was dissolving the paralysis agent in her body as she heard the sounds of battle behind her.

Tenzo himself merely looked at her expressionlessly and said "I am truly Tsunade-sama for your mistreatment but we must eliminate all threats to the great Konohagakure no sato, this we must kill the demon and all that support him I apologise, when you are returned to the village you will be pumped full of pregnancy enhancing drugs to renew the Senju clan, wouldn't that be great Tsunade-sama your going to become the mother to the next generation of Senju directly under Danzo-sama, imagine it Tsunade-sama a renewed Senju and Uchiha clan will bring Konohagakure no sato to a new golden age.

At that moment Tsunade felt that she had been fully healed and as Tenzo was Kneeling Tsunade took a swing at his head crushing Tenzo's skull under her fist, until Tsunade saw that it was in fact **MOKU BUNSHIN(wood clone) **looking around Tsunade felt Tenzo's presence behind her.

Tenzo sounding apologetic said "I am truly sorry lady Tsunade but I couldn't well attend to you by my real self so I created a clone to watch over you, so please be calm so I do not damage your precious Senju womb."

Tsunade despite being still under the effects of the paralysis drug managed to this time knock the real Tenzo, this time getting past Tenzo with her superior power by slipping past Tenzo's guard and hitting him and knocking the wind right out of him and also crushing his ribs despite this Tsunade was only able to knock him into unconsciousness instead of plain killing Tenzo.

Running past back to where their encampment was located and witness just in time the death of Iruka Umino and the anguished cries of Naruto as he lost another friend, that's when she decided then and there to attack, grabbing a tree and ripping it away from its roots she threw it with all her might stopping the execution of Rock Lee.

_present time_

"**JIRAIYA! KAKASHI! IM GONNA KILL YOU!**"

Jiraiya frightened turned tail as Tsunade charged after him attacking any ROOT ANBU thar got in her her way, many did tried to stop her but ended up getting punched so hard in the chest so hard that their organs and ribs would explode from their back killing all instantly, before being distracted by calls for help from her last remaining followers, changing direction much to the relief of Jiraiya instead targeted the ROOT ANBU guarding her remaining followers and quickly summoning KATSUYU clones after breaking the bonds holding all of them down who then proceeded to heal of each member one KATSUYU each follower.

Meanwhile Naruto finding hope suddenly struck back at the surrounding ROOT ANBU members and finally being able to stand didn't see Kakashi charging with his fathers chakra fang, Tsunade moved to intercept the attack and managed to push Naruto out of the way, Kakashi now unable to stop his attack impaled Tsunade with the Chakra fang, as Naruto himself stood up stunned he didn't Notice Sasuke with a **Chidori **right behind him until he notice Sasuke's hand sticking out of his chest.

With a smirk Sasuke ripped his hand away from Naruto's chest as Naruto fell forward blood streaming down his mouth.

As Naruto lay there struggling to live his lungs destroyed from a **Chidori** strike pumped more frothy blood from his mouth and wound in his chest, as hia vision blurred as he saw Tsunade lay near him and Tenten and his remaining friends once agains restrained only to be interrupted by Sasuke putting his foot on Naruto's shoulder causing him to scream out in pain.

Jiraiya finally regaining his wits walked slowly towards the two wounded blondes, Tsunade slowly turned her head towards the approaching Jiraiya, who stopped just a few steps near each blondes head, looking angrily at Tsunade he angrily exclaimed "YOU STUPID DUMB WOMAN! You would sacrifice your life for this thing, this demon, why? Wait no it doesn't matter I know exactly why you sacrificed your life for this little shit, you once told me that he reminded you of your fiance Dan Kato and your brother Nawaki Senju, you have no idea until now how close you were to the truth behind his heritage."

Through coughs of blood Tsunades was barely able to mumble "What?!"

By now Naruto despite being in pain was also listening intently Despite Sasuke having his foot on his

Jiraiya turning towards Naruto after he noticed Naruto trying to listen motioned for Sasuke to stop, making Sasuke to scold in anger and angrily asked "Why do I need to stop it doesn't matter who the Demon was related to."

Jiraiya shook his head in annoyance and answered "But it does Sasuke-San you see his bloodline is extremely important as a weapon as well for the village and besides, they are all going to die very soon anyway so let's give both of them the absolution."

Sasuke thought about it for a few seconds until finally nodding "As long as I get first go with the Demon's girlfriend over there then fine do whatever you want."

Jiraiya smiled a devious grin and nodded in agreement as Sasuke backed away from Naruto's dying body.

Jiraiya once again began to speak "now where was I, oh right I was gonna tell you Hime( princess) why you were reminded so much of your brother and fiancé in this little demon, it began with your brother, truth be told I liked him he was a good kid, always smiling and helping people, problem was he was your brother, a Senju and in case of your death future clan head, my father he wouldn't have that, we needed a weak clan head for the Senju clan or what remained of it, father also really wanted to have the **MOKUTON(wood release)** bloodline and as last male heir to the Senju clan your brother despite not displaying the bloodline was a feasible body to harvest for parts as father already was experimenting on ways to obtain the bloodline including just digging up the first Hokage's body and taking DNA samples to try to obtain the bloodline, so father decided to order a mission or more like a trap, we set up an ambush with explosive tags littering the area of where their mission was meant to be, his body was ripped apart Tsunade you should have seen it it was so funny, oh Orochimaru-San really did tried to save Nawaki, I mean he summoned Manda in an attempt to save his dying student but it was already too late he had died enroute to the nearest medic station, where secretly ROOT ANBU replaced the medic-nin stationed there, where after Orochimaru lost consciousness they proceeded to harvest your brothers corpse of any organs they could get. The body Orochimaru and the remaining members of his squad was incomplete."

Looking at his former teammate's tearful face he smiled, he was enjoying seeing Tsunade like this he thought to himself _I am such a sadist_ before continuing "We continued to experiment on the harvested parts for years without success, personally the only reason that I even helped was so I could get to love me, the plan was that you in your grief stricken state would be emotionally weak so I could get you to easily fall in love with me, so me and my father could finally gain access to the Senju Jutsu archives."

Jiraiya grimaced and glared at this woman who had rejected him so many times before continuing once again "But things didn't work out as planned, you rejected me again and again in your attempt to begin a proper Medic-Nin program you closed yourself off, I thought you'd come out of it eventually so I waited, but I waited too long you fell in love with that blue haired bastard Dan Kato, so as a form of revenge I asked my father and mother to advise the Hokage to reject your proposal due to lack of funding and personnel."

Jiraiya crossed his arms and shook his head in frustration "I thought you two would fall apart quickly with nothing holding you two together I thought I'd get my chance soon to take you as mine, instead after waiting three months and you two announced to the whole village that you two were engaged. And to as insult to what I believed was a great injustice to me, you also announced that you were pregnant one month along."

Jiraiya's face grew darker as he continued what he was saying "I got angry so I told my father and mother to prepare another assasination this time it was Dan Kato that needed to die. So We devised a plan, first they would set up a mission that was important for National security so it was imperative that it be fulfilled as ordered, you and Dan Kato and a few other Chunin would attack a supposed bandit camp, unknown to either of you one of the Chunin sent was an undercover ROOT ANBU who spiked your water bottles with a type of medicine that messed with a persons Chakra network making medic-nin useless, I was nearby too waiting for my chance to stick a bunch of kunai laced with a poison that When a medic nin tried to use any medical technique it wouldn't heal the person it would actually cause his body to being to shut down and cause internal bleeding killing them even as a medic-nin was attempting to heal the victim, coupled with the chakra disrupting medicine and the poison I used Dan Kato died in his own pool of blood."

Jiraiya looked frustrated But he suddenly he calmed down enough to continue speaking "But once again a loves ones death screwed you up, you developed Haemophobia(blood fear) and shortly afterward you went into a coma While pregnant. So I secretly devised a plan, to get my revenge on that bastard Dan Kato from beyond the grave, I waited eight months until you were about to give birth, the doctors and nurses had decided to do a C section to get the child out, so I disguised myself and just as the baby was being removed from your womb I knocked out everyone, earlier on I found some street whore's dead baby it so much like you that I paid that whore 500 Yen. I replaced your real child with the whore's dead baby and took you child away with me without anyone knowing any better, everybody believed that the child died in the womb but I knew more then they did."

"While you were in a coma I decided to kill off the Kato family but spared the niece of yours because I believed she had potential for a whore when she's fully grown" turning towards the restrained Shizune and gave her a lechereous grin and licking his lips before Saying "and why had she really grown to be a beautiful woman."

Jiraiya once again smirked and deviously grinned toward Tsunade who was in tears at the revelation that her child was still alive As Jiraiya himself relished in the knowledge that she would never get to know who her child was "I took the child to an orphanage without anyone noticing and left the child under a false name, where he was raised quite nicely until he was ready for the academy where the child displayed that great Senju genius brains that you where all famous for and was proclaimed as a prodigy by all his teacher's during that time your grandmother was already dying so Sensei asked for a Uzumaki child to become the next host for the Kyuubi no Kitsune, it was funny when they sent Kushina after father manipulated sensei into asking for a girl instead of a boy so that we could turn the girl the Uzumaki clan sent into breeding stock for the village, at the same time father had decided to enact an old project of his past down from his ancestors right back to the time of the sage of six paths, he decided that the Uzumaki clan was becoming too powerful for anyone's comfort so he persuaded Kirigakure No Sato, Iwagakure No Sato and Kumogakure No Sato to attack Uzu no kuni homeland of the Uzumaki clan it took only five days to wipe them out using our ROOT ANBU that were sent to **help** in the country's defence led by me, the toad sage of Konohagakure no Sato, while they were preoccupied we attacked them from behind, ohh the amount of Uzumaki women I raped was enough to fill ten books of ICHA ICHA, but we couldn't even steal anything of value though no **Jutsu** scrolls, No **fuinjutsu(sealing techniques)** scrolls not even any artefacts because they had all those fucking Uzumaki blood seals all over them all."

Turning towards Naruto this time he smiled and said "that's why we needed this demon alive for so long, sensei was so fucking oblivious to what we were doing, even in front of his face we were making fun of him, senile old bastard didn't know that we were planning to use the demons need for companionship to turn it into a mindless weapon that would eventually be use to allow us to steal all of Uzu no kuni's treasures by using one of the demon's future brats by draining it of all it's blood enough to steal of the scrolls we could want"

"but back to the story of how the demon reminds you so much of your loved ones the answer is the name I gave your child which was actually a boy: I gave him the name Minato Namikaze also known as the yellow flash of Konoha and father of Naruto Uzumaki and husband of that twice damned woman Kushina Uzumaki, you didn't know this because at the time you were suffering from post traumatic stress disorder and left soon afterwards with your neice Shizune after learning that your child had died in the womb, so you never even got to see your real son grow into the perfect fighting tool this village had to offer."

Pointing his hands towards Naruto "So you see the demon also known as Naruto Uzumaki is also your grandson through your unknown son Minato and his wife Kushina Uzumaki, we were planning to assasinate Minato and Kushina and we would have went forward with the operation if it weren't for the Kyuubi attack came and gave my father the chance to go into the shadows to pull the civilian councils strings from behind sensei's back, it was father and mother who always encouraged those who wanted to kill the demon, heck they even made promises that they wouldn't spend a day In jail If they were caught hurting the demon, instead they would be secretly rewarded with money or favours that could be fulfilled at any time, besides father has a vision of a unified Elemental continent under **Hi no kuni(land of fire)** and to do that we needed to kill off any that could have resisted that included most of the Senju clan apart from you and one member of the Uchiha and Uzumaki clans that could be spared, actually father was pivotal in killing off all three clans, what an achievement to have killed off the three strongest clans in known history, I could have had taken you back to Konoha to be one of my many brides but no you had to go and try to save this demon brat well I can't change anything now, so die now Tsunade Senju last of your great clan along with your demon spawn of a grandson." As Jiraiya slowly raised his Kunai to stab Tsunade through the heart his hand was stopped just short of Tsunade's face By a hand grabbing his before he could deliver the killing blow.

Tsunade slowly stood up and glared at Jiraiya who himself was trying his best to force Tsunade to let go of his hand as it was slowly but surely crushed as Tsunade with a determined and angry glare shouted "**INFUIN KAI(yin seal:** **release**) This is my last stand Jiraiya I will save my grandson even if it cost me my life." As Tsunade threw Jiraiya aside his hand completely useless, Jiraiya looked up as Tsunade exclaimed "I will not allow my grandson to die while I live! I won't allow the last of my family, my only grandchild to die this I swear on my honour! **SEISAI SOZO(creation rebirth) **as all her injuries began to heal including the stab wound in her chest, lines appeared originating from the diamond on her forehead which only took a space of only five seconds to finish.

Quickly leaping into action Tsunade spear tackled Sasuke and quickly threw him towards the crowd of opposing Shinobi including the surprised KakashI while Tsunade quickly went through another **Kuchiyose no jutsu** to summon more Katsuya to defend her.

Soon after of the Gigantic slug respectfully asked "**Tsunade-sama how am I of service?"**

Tsunade punched a ROOT ANBU away from her and quickly answered "Katsuya I need you to form up a defensive barrier using your clones keep everyone back while I heal Naruto please."

"**It shall be done my lady**" as Katsuya was already breaking apart and attacking anybody that Katsuya perceived as a threat to her master.

Turning her attention back to Naruto she saw Naruto's eyes closed made her run frantically to him and quickly kneeling down and shouting "**SHOSEN NO JUTSU!(Mystical palm technique)."**

As Tsunade was healing her grandson she was crying desperately attempting to awaken her unconscious grandson " Please No! Not again I won't lose you too, Naruto please open your eyes, please don't die, NO! I won't let you die even if I have to pump all of my chakra into you I will!"

Little did Tsunade know that beings beyond her lifetime were themselves awakening to assist the last heir to the three clans of the sage and within the seal these being met to help unlock Naruto's destiny Even as he lay dying.

**A/N: OK SO MANY OF YOU THAT ARE READING THIS WILL ASK WHY THE HELL AM I PROLONGING THIS PART OF THE STORY? Well my answer is that everything that needs to happen for progression needs to happen I know a lot of. People are gonna be pissed off at me for killing off so many characters and that's fine too, so please bare with me, the next chapter will be the last chapter before his departure to the west, he may have lost many friends but he's gonna gain some more friends who will leave with him.**

**OH an one final thing I wanna put up a poll about the character Utakata the Jinchuriki of Saiken Rukubi no namekuji (six tailed slug) and his student Hotaru going with Naruto and remnants when they sail away to the west**

**VOTE YES OR NO**

**Highest votes win**

**MADARA123 signing out**

**Why would I want him with Naruto: Utakata would prove to be. a huge bloody benefit for his empire especially with his personality and Tragic background of being hated by his village and being betrayed by the one he trusted could make him be in tune with Naruto's tragic past as well He could also possibly be one of only two Or three Jinchuriki in canon Naruto that gets along well with his tailed beast the other two being Killer bee and due to the evidence shown in the manga and anime Fuu of Takigakure**


	5. Chapter 5

**I apologise but this isn't a new chapter I just wanna put up a poll for Maito Gai as well as Utakata, I just recently read the most latest chapter of the Naruto Manga and I gotta say MAITO GAI you fucking deadly motherfucker he's strong enough to go Toe to Toe with Sage of six paths Madara and even managed to rip apart half his body with his final attack NIGHT MOTH to tear apart Madara if it weren't for the Zetsu in Madara he'd be nothing but a massive blood splatter on the ground. so as a bit of a poll I am asking you my readers on this options for Maito Gai's story**

**option 1: Maito Gai flee alongside Naruto and his remaining friends and flee to the western continent, just remember he can nearly go toe to toe against Madara so even without the opening any of the eight gates he can still probably one up an entire army Of samurai.**

**Option 2: Maito Gai and Anko break away from Naruto's group and begin to organise a underground resistance movement to fight against Konoha, this in turn would be a huge detriment to the leaf as MaIto Gai has an honour system that literally screams hero so he won't take Konoha's bullshit with common people.**

**Option 3: Maito Gai stays behind at the still structurally sound Tenchi bridge and decides to do a last stand, this was meant to be my first choice in how the story goes, and despite dying in this option he does some serious damage to Kakashi and Jiraiya for Kakashi he loses his Sharingan eye and Jiraiya he loses an arm and a leg due to Maito Gai ripping it off. This scenario is actually inspired by the SHU Han hero Zhang Fei during the retreat at Chang bang and his stand to hold back the Cao army in this case Gai is doing the same thing he dies heroically after annihilating all of the ROOT ANBU and leaving the clan heads and Jiraiya, Kakashi and Sasuke Alive but so badly injured that none of them are capable of pursuing Naruto's group.**

**so please bear with me on this because any of these options I could easily incorporate into the story **

**MADARA123 out**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N alright about this chapter it's kinda a filler to fit the last chapter of the first arc but is still extremely important to the story to continue on, now about the last chapter yes a ton of you are pissed off I killed a lot of Naruto's supporters but like I said it needed to be done despite how hard it is to follow Naruto needs to become a type guy people will follow willingly.**

**About the polls**

**maito Gai's fate poll alright in the lead is Gai leaving with Naruto and gang followed by Maito Gai sacrificing himself Keep voting I need at least ten votes or more to do that path of the story.**

**Option 1- 4 votes**

**option 2- 1 vote**

**Option 3- 3 votes**

**Utakata and Hotaru's fate Poll now I know this is one of the less voted poll but I really need at least ten votes or else I just have to decide on myself how their story goes sp keep voting.**

**Yes- 3 votes**

**No- 0 votes**

_Within the seal at the same time_

Kushina and Minato themselves been frantic attempting to harass the Kyuubi also known as Kurama by his family and friends into assisting in the healing process started by Tsunade, Kurama himself was in a meditation pose sending as much of his purified Youkai as Naruto's body could take without falling apart.

"You have to hurry Oji-San Naruto-chan is dying please.."

Opening one of his big eyes Kurama answered in his booming voice "**I know Kushina-chan but you have to understand he only just used Kyuubi chakra mode his body is still recovering as it is right now I can't send too much youkai or his body will cease to function so please be patient I am doing what I can to help."**

Meanwhile with Minato, he was left contemplating that he was in fact the son of Tsunade Senju he could have been clan head of the Senju clan if it weren't for his traitorous backstabbing Sensei, maybe even help revive both of their clans if it had been possible, his thoughts returned to his only son as he was about to ask a question to Kurama he suddenly saw the environment change around them.

All three of the known occupants stood around gaping at their environment they were standing on a pool of water with a clear waveless surface. Suddenly a strong but old voice called out to all three them "I see that my heir is in deep trouble if you wish to help him then please come closer..."

Kurama hearing the voice widened his eyes in surprise as his ears also perked up "**That voice I haven't heard that voice for a very long time, not since my creation and my childhood have I last heard that voice... Is that you father?"**

**"**Ahh kurama my son if you really want proof then come to my voice, don't worry I won't bite, but if you don't wanna come to me then I'll come to you instead." As foot steps could be heard nearby every second the sound of footsteps coming closer.

Kushina appearing nervous looked up to Kurama and asked "umm Oji-San whose that calling to us, I don't recognise his voice from anywhere."

Looking down at his former container and relative he answered while patiently waiting "**Remember my stories to you when you were younger Kushina-chan about how I had a father and siblings both human and bijuu? Well you two get ready you two are about to meet my creator... My father Hagaromo ****Ōtsutsuki**."

Kushina the first of the two to figure out who it was that was that was coming their way widened her eyes as she whispered in awe "The bringer of peace and order the Rikudou Sennin(sage of six paths) Our ancestor."

Slowly a man's shape was coming to view finally coming to a stop just beyond eyesight range as if hesitating before bring himself into the light, the Rikudou Sennin his real name Hagaromo Ōtsutsuki in his old age Hagoromo had deep wrinkles, a long goatee reaching his waist, and short, grayish-red shaggy hair, which spiked up at the top and a chin-length braid hanging in front of his left ear. Hagoromo had pronounced eyebrow ridges with small horn-like protrusions above them, as well as a red Rinnegan-like marking in the centre of the forehead. He wore a white, full-length kimono with a pattern of six magatama around a high collar, beneath which he wore a necklace which was also made up of magatama. On the back of his cloak was a larger Rinnegan-like marking with a pattern of nine magatama arranged in three rows.

Hagaromo looking up towards his son smiled and said "ahh Kurama-chan you don't look so little anymore do you my son, and I feel that much of your hatred is gone as well, you have learned to love and forgive and I would like to say Kurama-chan that I am proud of you."

The Kyuubi lowered it's great head in submission "**Father I thought I'd never see you again."**

The sage raised his hand to stop him "no tears my child I am here because I need to be here its so that we can finally reclaim our true homeland With the combined reincarnation of your brothers leading the way."

Turning towards the awestruck Minato and Kushina he smile at them both and asked "State your name and ancestry, I know which one of my three sons you are both descended from but I want to hear it from you."

Kushina went first but not before looking at Minato who gave her a kind smile "My name is Kushina Uzumaki daughter of prince Takamori Uchiha Uzumaki and my mother Saya Uzumaki granddaughter of the Soutaicho Of all of Uzu no Kuni's military forces Madara Uchiha and my Grandmother princess Yuna Uzumaki the last Daimyo of Uzu no Kuni and mother to Naruto Uzumaki."

Hagaromo nods and reply's "You Kushina-San have a great and prestigious line and your soN has a great legacy to live up to but I sense that he will rise above it, your bloodline from your grandfather once slowly covered by darkness had been cleansed by your grandmother who brought your grandfather from the darkness it self to be one of the most honourable men to able to grace this land, Kushina Uzumaki my descendant from my eldest and youngest son your blood will help the world to be led into peace."

Shortly after Minato stepped forward and took a deep breath "My name is Minato Nami- I mean Senju the fourth Hokage, son of Dan Kato and Tsunade Senju granddaughter of Hashirama Senju Senju clan head and princess Mito Uzumaki of Uzu no Kuni."

Hagaromo nods before answering "Ahh my middle child's descendent and a little bit of my youngest son as well, your path will always lead you into the light to peace, your wife is your Yin while you are her Yang while your son has the blood of all three clans in his veins, his yin and yang perfectly balanced, and also something very unusual had occurred, your son can unlock a power greater than mine, with some assistance of course."

Both of Naruto's parents both had questioning looks all over their faces before Minato asked "what do you mean power greater then yours? What could be more powerful then you the sage of six paths?"

Hagaromo nods silently before answering "Alright for your first question the answer is the one person I admit is actually much more stronger then me is my own mother, she ate the fruit from the Shinju(god tree) unlocking the power of the gods she was the one who came before me who brought peace to the world with the immense power she received, all in all she was the closest thing you can have to a living god Heck me and my brother my twin are scared to death of her

Kushina this time asked her question "Umm not to be rude Ōtsutsuki-sama but who is gonna help?"

The sage of six paths Hagaromo Ōtsutsuki smiled "Of course as much of our family as possible Like my three sons and my mother hopefully my brother your grandfathers and grandmothers, I can summon them here their souls to finally unlock the power that was destined to be claimed."

Kushina and Minato both nod with Minato answering for them both "If it can save our son we do not care."

Hagaromo nods "Listen to me I am gonna summon my family but I need your son to manifest with the Shinigami mask to summon the remaining members with our combined effort that seal covering your son's eyes will finally be removed and we can perform the ritual that will give him the necessary power to do what needs to be done."

"we agree"

"good let's begin I'll begin with summoning who I could" with this the sage of six paths used his staff by tapping the water on the floor causing small waves to spread in all directions, shortly after balls of glowing water float above the water and begins to take humanoid shape first the arms and legs and the head six balls of water are summoned and take shape, then these humanoids begins to take on features to people important to Naruto's parents.

The first is Mito Uzumaki Senju who had long, bright-red hair and large, pupiless eyes. She wore an elaborate, high-collared kimono with the Uzushiogakure symbol on the back of the obi which was tied around her waist. Her hair was arranged in buns with hair pins in them and three clips in the front. She also wore a dark shade of red lipstick and had a violet-coloured diamond mark on her forehead — similar to that of her granddaughter Tsunade. She also wore tags with kanji written on them in her hair decals.

The next person was a crimson haired man with a clean shaven face wearing a black Kimono with long sleeves that had the Uzumaki and Uchiha clan symbols on the upper sleeves and a dark blue samurai breastplate covering his body This was Takamori Uchiha Uzumaki, Kushina Uzumaki's father.

the third person was another woman with dark hair grown long into a ponytail very similar to Kushina and coal black eyes and a sharp chin of predominant Uchiha wearing a elegant blue dress with a sash tied around her chest, this was Kushina's Uchiha mother Saya Uzumaki nee Uchiha.

the fourth person was another red haired woman very similar in facial features to Mito Senju herself due to them being sisters, this woman was Yuna Uzumaki the last Daimyo of Uzu no Kuni and Kushina's grandmother, with a round face inherent in all pure Uzumaki covered with straight red hair flowing out in behind her reaching just above her waist, she was wearing a crimson dress with a golden sash around her waist with the back of her dress sporting the Uzumaki spiral symbol, her outfit was completed with a simple yet elegant headdress, showing her status as daimyo.

The final person to appear was Madara grandfather of Kushina Uzumaki and husband of Yuna Uzumaki, a fair-skinned man with spiky, black hair that had a slight, blue tint to it. his hair reaching waist-length and shoulder-length bangs framing the sides of his face, covering most of his right eye. His attire consisting of maroon armour with numerous metal plates, forming protective guards along his chest, waist, shoulders and thighs. This clothing under the armour was a indigo long-sleeved shirt with a knee-length mantle, pants, open-toed boots, gloves. He also wore his newly adopted village's forehead protector with the spiral symbol on an black headband.

These five that were summoned were the only ones of their family that weren't claimed by the Shinigami such as Mito's husband Hashirama Senju and his brother Tobirama Senju, plus most of Minato Namikaze's soul that weren't sealed in his son.

At this moment all five were looking around confused as to where they actually were before seeing those people around around them, Madara himself widening his eyes at the sight of the Sage of Six Paths standing among them.

Madara decided to sum up what everyone was thinking at the moment and shouted "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?! Why the hell is the Sage of Six paths here too?!" This was complete with him pointing along with his shouting

"Madara-kun! your here!" That was before being tackled to the ground by his wife from behind much to everyones embarrassed looks with Mito herself face palming in embarrassment for her sister's actions. After maybe a minute of crying and laughing between the two of them, Madara himself reluctantly had to pry his wife off him to begin speaking.

Fixing up his clothes and armour to look more dignified in front of everyone present "Ok now I really wanna know what the hell is going on? Why the hell are we all here is it that twice damned **EDO TENSEI(Summoning: impure world resurrection)** because if it is I'm gonna shove my Gunbai straight up Tobirama's ass for trying to summon us, Anyway where the hell are we, and why have you summoned us?"

The Sage of Six paths nodded before answering "Madara Uchiha to answer your questions the first being that no this is not EDO TENSEI you were summoned by me by me the sage of six paths to assist us in performing a ritual that will unlock your great-grandson's eyes and power of his body and we are currently present within a special part of his mind scape where we can speak to one another in peace, of course I wouldn't do this if the situation wasn't so dire that I myself would need to personally intervene."

Madara's wife Yuna Uzumaki decided to asked her own question as well "Wait a minute, what could the situation be that it forced you our own ancestor to personally intervene to save our combined descendants life."

The sage breathed a sigh of sadness "our combined descendent... Is dying from a large hole in his chest, it was done by his traitorous teammate behind him while he was distracted."

At this Madara's voice grew Malevolent and took on a very deep voice similar to a bijuu's voice as he growled "**WHAT?! WHO WAS THE BASTARD WHO TRIED TO MURDER MY LAST LIVING DESCENDENT TELL SO WHEN I MEET THE BASTARD I WILL PERSONALLY TEAR THEM LIMB FROM LIMB!"**

Madara's wife tried to calm him down by placing her hand on his shoulder to attempt to calm him down, feeling his wife's worried feeling behind him quickly calmed down although he was taking deep breaths and clenching his fist so tight he had pierced his hands with his nails this went on for about a minute before he completely composed himself.

Mito decided to join in this conversation with her own thoughts "When you said that he was our combined descendent what is my relation o this boy Naruto?"

The sage nodded before answering "Well Mito-san Naruto Uzumaki is your great-great grandson from your grand daughter Tsunade Senju and her fiancé Dan Kato, although due to her traitorous teammate she only just recently found out she had a grandson herself and right now she doing her very best to save his life... Although without our help it is a losing battle."

"then where is my husband,my brother in law and my son and daughter-in-law shouldn't they be here too?"

The sage shook his head and looked at them in the eyes "Unfortunately Hashirama and Tobirama plus most of your great grandson's soul is actually sealed away in the Shinigami'a gut due to the **SHIKI FUUJIN(sealing style: reaper death seal) **during an attempted invasion of the leaf, In the case of your husband and brother-in-law they were sealed away by your brother-in-law's own student due to both of them being turned into mindless puppets to be used Against the Third Hokage who also sealed away his own soul as payment, while your own descendent had used the SHIKI FUUJIN to seal away half of the Kyuubi no Kitsune's chakra inside his own son who was a newborn at the time, during the childbirth the Kyuubi was extracted from your Jinchuriki successor Kushina Uzumaki grand daughter of your sister Yuna Uzumaki Uchiha and your brother-in-law Madara Uchiha had also died due to the extraction of her bijuu, although both of Naruto's parents had left the last of their chakra in the form of Shadow clones sealed away in his mind scape in case of situations such as this they could intervene and protect him And your son and his wife... well I know they already died but it seems I can't summon their souls for some reason, I cannot fulfill the final ritual if I don't have their assistance so I'm gonna contact someone that could assist us even better then any of us."

Mito nods and then asks "um Sage-sama who are you gonna try to contact?"

Hagaromo smiled but then shuddered "the person I'm gonna summon isn't a regular soul anymore... No the person I'm gonna contact is a person that had after death had become the very embodiment of of death itself... My Mother the rabbit goddess Kaguya Ōtsutsuki the thief of the fruit of the Shinju(god tree) had been punished for her crime of stealing the sacred fruit was to be turned into the Shinigami becoming also a extremely special summon of my youngest son's descendents, special being that if anyone not of Uzumaki blood attempts to summon my mother she has permission to eat their souls The best summoning at this moment is using the Shinigami mask but for me I can summon her without it, although we still need the Shinigami mask to remove their souls from my mother's stomache."

Takamori finally after listening to all his relatives talking spoke himself "Um sage-sama the last Shinigami mask was sent with Kushina-chan to Konoha to be placed in the Uzumaki mask storage temple To be protected."

"Of course I knew that and your descendent is very smart, before fleeing Konoha had stolen the Shinigami mask from the temple... Before blowing it up and fleeing, Now then i will begin to summon my mother so please stand back I need to open a **SENKAIMON(world protection gate)** to bring her to this mind scape... Ohh boy isn't she gonna be pissed."

rhe sage of six paths hefted his shokujo and began the process of opening the Senkaimon, it takes the form of a traditional Japanese waiting room entered through a _Shōji_. It can be opened by using a spiritual tool as a key. The method requires simply placing the spiritual tool in front of the user and inserting it into the spacial area one wants the Senkaimon to appear before turning the tool like a key. As the crease of the door appears and fully opens, another door beyond it opens, releasing one of the safety mechanisms of this summoning the **Jigokuchō(hell butterfly) **used forsafe passage through the Senkaimon, currently with the open a breath of warm air reminiscent of a spring breeze comes from beyond the Senkaimon before a huge Reishi signature is felt from beyond the Senkaimon as quiet sandalled footsteps are heard within before a voice was heard from beyond, a voice filled with so much power but also gentle and feminine at the same time.

_"Oh Hagaromo-chan why do you call me of all times, you never call or visit, was I such a bad mother for you and your brother not to love me so? Hmmm your need seems great for you to contact me after so long, so I'm coming over It would give time to lecture you on your manners."_

Slowly from within the light filled doorway came the shape of a person, female in shape and movement, elegant as a noblewoman but as dangerous as a tiger._  
_

stepping into her descendent's mind scape everyone got a full sight of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki also known as the god or in this case goddess of death, she was a woman in possession of very delicate facial features, Kaguya also had long, sweeping light coloured hair that touched the ground. Most noticeably were two horn like protrusions which stuck out from her head — appendages inherited by both her sons. Kaguya possessed the Byakugan, and also had a third eyeon the centre of her forehead that's eyelids parted vertically. Her eyebrows were cut very short — a symbol of nobility, and she wore a dark shade of lipstick on her lips and a dark shade of nail polish on her long fingernails. She wore the transitional high-collared hime-kimono which was adored with intricate lines and tomoe running down the centre and edges of the gown

Her appearance was a huge surprise to everyone present especially the Uzumaki clan members present as a few had seen manuscripts of what the Shinigami queen actually looked like was nothing compared what they were all seeing right this moment was not why they were expecting for one thing due to the Shinigami's manifestations during summoning rituals and using Shiki fuujin always appeared as a translucent gaunt spectre with a demonic visage. It is much larger than an average human, possessing long, shaggy white hair, from which two red horns protrude, and dark greyish blue-coloured skin. It is draped in a large white garments and carries a set of prayer beads. When not using it, the Shinigami is almost always seen with a tantō in its mouth. When removed, however, its mouth is revealed to be full of sharp, jagged teeth, and a very long, almost serpentine tongue.

Kaguya's herself was looking around curiously as if to figure out where she was before she spotted her son in the small crowd of her descendants and slowly walked up to her now shuddering son who despite looking older than her was slowly kneeling down in subjugation.

Moving her hands across his head and hair she whispered "_My little boy, my first born son by a few seconds how are you? Are you well? And why must I be here when I am meant to be ruling the dead?"_

Hagaromo taking a deep shuddering breathe spoke "Mother our need is great our family's blood had finally stabilised within our descendent who carries all three of my sons blood within him, right now he is dying from a great betrayal and his grandmother is doing her best to heal him, mother I need the souls of Hashirama Senju and Tobirama Senju assist us in order to heal his wounds and fully unlock his power, please mother..."

Shaking her horned head Kaguya spoke "_Their lives were forfeit when their student asked me to seal them away in exchange for his soul, they remain within me now and I see no one wielding my summoning mask so I can't even be forced to release them anyway... But I sense that our descendent is meant for greater things and I feel the Parthenon of the other Kami would not be happy if I let their chosen one die just to keep some souls in my belly... So I agree, now summon our descendent here while I bring both of them out Ok?"_

Appearing with his great body in subjugation The Kyuubi no Kitsune also known as Kurama spoke "**Grandmother it is a great honour to finally meet you after so long, please accept us the Bijuu as you grandchildren we who were born from your son and the Shinju's chakra I ask this of you oh grandmother as my human brothers had accepted us the Bijuu I ask that you accept us as well**."

Smiling at her pseudo-grandson she moved to put her hand on his head then smiled "_Oh Kurama-Chan when you were born I was present for you and your siblings births, you were such a lovely looking kit with your puffy cheeks and childish eyes and long bunny-like ears and when I saw all of you cry for your father I knew you were no longer the emotionless being that the Shinju was, in that moment I had already accepted you and your siblings as my grandchildren it's just I haven't been able to make contact with any of you, other theN when I was summoned to do something I couldn't manifest myself until now, now that a Senkaimon has been opened though I can now freely manifest myself in my less intimidating form, I'm gonna make it up to you and your siblings, now stand up you are no servant that needs to constantly bow_."

Kurama lifted his head with tears coming out of his eyes "**Thank you grandmother! I will always honour you as one of your grandchildren!"**

Nodding Kaguya moves off to the side to begin regurgitating the Senju brother, which happened by her reaching down her throat and seemingly spitting two balls of light onto the mind scape where they quickly take the forms of the Senju brothers in their prime, less then a few seconds later both were looking around before Hashirama Senju spoke after facing his brother "Do you see this brother we've been revived again Due to your foolish creating of the **EDO TENSEI** of yours, how many times do have to be revived for all of this to stop?"

TobiRama in one of his legendary thinking poses without looking at his older brother before closing his eyes and answering "Be silent brother if this was the **EDO TENSEI** I would know about it besides it looks like we are fully alive instead of being summons, beside there isn't even any cracks running along our bodies to indicate that this was in fact **EDO TENSEI** so stop jumping to conclusions brother."

Both brother's arguement was stopped dead by a huge killing intent that made their blood run cold, facing them was a woman with two horn-like pieces on her head who smiled sweetly before speaking "_Tobirama Senju do you know who I am? What no answer? Then I'll present myself my name Kaguya Ōtsutsuki mother of the Sage of Six Paths and now I am knowN as the **SHINIGAMI, **your so called technique **EDO** **TENSEI** is a great affront to me the embodiment of death itself, to forcefully take souls from my care, I should tear your soul apart forever to wander the world, would you like that Tobirama-San because you creating that technique you may as well be a good punishment... But no that isn't the **EDO TENSEI** I brought you out of my stomache so you can help out your family."_

Tobirama lost his composure and quickly nodded his head before in a frightened voice asked "What would you need our assistance for Shinigami-sama?"

_"It is not I that needs your assistance, it is my son who wishes for your assistance."_

Walking up between the two Senju brothers Hagaromo coughed to get their attention "excuse you three but we need you two and everyone else to begin the ritual to awaken his power."

With this the two Senju brothers move towards the circle of people, Tobirama and Madara glaring at one another until Madara had his ears clipped by his wife while Tobirama was stopped by killing intent coming from his brother and sister-in-law.

Back to Kaguya and Hagaromo, both were looking in each other's eyes before Hagaromo takes a deep breath "Ok mother what do want to know about Naruto-chan?"

Still keeping a straight face Kaguya answered "_yes I just want to know what our descendents life was like up to this point"_

"Are you sure mother his life up to this point was a living hell... If you were to view it I want you to promise me that you won't go into a rampage over what you see in his memories."

"_Ohh calm down Hagaromo-chan I'm a goddess of death I think I can handle it."_

"That's the thing I can barely restrain myself when I viewed his memories, mother how would you react to his memories." Hagaromo thought with a sad expression.

Shaking his head Hagaromo moves up to his mother and poked her in the forehead letting the memories pour into her head, it only took two seconds for all the memories to be processed, before Kaguya lifted her head in rage as a very dark Chakra cloak began to surround her as her face was symontaneously being cover the traditional Hannya mask that she was known to manifest when summoned via **Shiki Fujin, **although this rage only lasted for thirty seconds before the chakra cloak disipitated causing Kaguya to kneel on the ground and her Hannya mask to shatter to reveal that she had tears running down her cheeks.

Shaking her head in anguish "_I should have been there I was the one that a sealed away Kurama-chan, I should have watched over him, cares for him like a guardian should have done, I swear on my blood when each of those Konoha scum die I will throw their souls in the most deepest pits of hell to to be tortured for all eternity! I swear to you Naruto-chan my descendent I will support you in any endeavour you do I will support you!"_

Putting his hand on his mother's shoulder he whispered "Mother I know you hold regret but put it aside for when your anger is needed not right now we need to concentrate on the current situation at hand and that needs a calm clear mind Ok?"

Receiving a nod of agreement from his mother "good now let's summon our descendent."

Tapping the waters surface Naruto's body materialises in the middle of the circle of his relatives, his body covered in blood, even here within his mind he was bloodied, his bloodied form caused Madara, his wife and son and his own wife to start leaking killing intent worryingly causing some of the other to nearly take up fighting stances, although this was stopped when they heard Naruto's sobbing.

"Iruka-sensei,Teuchi-jiisan, Ayame-Neesan,Yugao-Neesan, Asuma-niisan, Ryu-san, Izumo and Kotetsu I have failed you... I couldn't help you... I couldn't save you... damned Konoha, Goddamn you all!"

Hagaromo had a worried look on his face as he watch his descendent cry out for vengeance "Wait before we begin I wanna check something about his chakra signature" Tapping the water near Naruto, two images appeared in the water the first one had long black hair cut short on top, with two locks wrapped in bandages framing either side of his face. His eyebrows were cut short — a symbol of his nobility and his eyes had markings around his eyes which were turned up at the corners. He wore a high-collared, light-coloured kimono held closed by a dark sash. Around the collar of the kimono was adorned with magatama under which he wore a black full-bodied suit.

"Indra?!"

Looking at the other reflection in the water looked like a dark haired version of Naruto, this person had short, spiky hair, two locks of which were wrapped in bandages framing either side of his face in a similar manner to his brother. He also wore what seemed to be a blank forehead protector. He wore a light-coloured kimono which was adorned with magatama around the collar. The kimono was held closed by a dark-coloured sash. Underneath all of this he wore a black full-body suit.

"Ashura?!"

"This is unprecedented both of my son's souls contained within his body, thankfully my youngest didn't even fight so he didn't need to be reincarnated but... This just proves that Naruto is the true heir to the throne of the west, to have both sides of my two eldest sons, maybe he can claim my Zanpakuto as well if he's strong enough?"

Shaking his head he called out "Indra, Ashura rise!" With that the two reflections rose out of the water standing up with their eyes closed, opening their eyes the saw their father. And grandmother with several other people they didn't recognise but felt that they were familiar, before locking eyes with each other, causing both to draw their weapons but were stopped by their father who had jumped between them and stopped them both.

"Ashura, Indra you will both calm down or I will knock you both around like when you two were children"

Both young men blanched and moved their hands back from their weapons before the elder of the two brother's Indra asked in a serious tone of voice "Father what is happening here? Who are these people I thought we have both long since died?"

the younger brother the one who resemble Naruto the Ashura asked the same question "yeah why are we here I don't think this is a family reunion so it must be bloody important, right and who the hell is that kid and why does he look like me?"

Hagaromo nods in response before answering "well yes you are both right, this isn't just some family reunion, these people are actually your descendents and the boy lying on the ground over there is actually your combined reincarnation and descendent."

Indra had a questioning look on his face as he turned back around towards his father "What happened to the boy it looks like somebody screwed him up pretty badly?"

"He was betrayed... Stabbed in the back by one who was once his former friend."

Ashura generally genial face gave way to a extremely serious face reminiscent of his descendent Hashirama as he asked "So why is it so important for us to be here... Ohhh so he's it right? What you prophesied would be born for when we could return home."

"Yes"

"Now I summoned you here because it is imperative that you assist us with his healing and very soon I'm gonna summon your bijuu siblings Kurama is already here as well our family's most important members need to be present for this to work

"now then let's summon your other siblings or at least partially Shuhaku, Isobu, Matatabi, Son goku, kokuo, Saiken, Chomei and Gyuki I call you now come we all need your help."

"hmm so your brother Isobu has been captured... This isn't good, but we'll have to make do."

One by one all the tailed beasts and their current Jinchuriki appeared all looking extremely confused until they spotted their father and siblings both human and bijuu and gave a combine cry of joy And quickly ignored everything else and stampeded towards the rest of their family only to be stopped as they took in the sight of the badly injured boy lying on the ground

One Jinchuriki felt something familiar this girl was the jinchuriki of the seven tailed beetle Fuu one of those Naruto sworn to love. Spotted a familiar figure on the ground surrounded by his family pushing her way through the crowd of humans and Bijuu and recognising the person that she gave her heart to Naruto Uzumaki was dying making her quickly rush to his side amid the confused looks of nearly everyone else other then those that knew Naruto's secret promise to Fuu (Minato, Kushina, Kurama, Chomei and of course Hagaromo) Kushina moving away to make room for Fuu got on her knees and began to cry out "NOO...! Naruto-KUN please... Please don't leave me you were one of the few reasons that I still want to live... Without you I have nothing left to live for... PLEASE DONT DIE ON ME! Remember your promise to me and Tenten-San you promised you'd love us... How can you keep your promise when your dead so please future husband please don't die." Immediately being embraces by Kushina who was trying to calm down the hysteric girl.

Chomei turned towards his elder brother and asked "**What happened to Naruto-chan Kurama-niisan?"**

Not even to turn his head towards his brother Kurama answered "**He was first imprisoned then tortured for fulfilling his mission in bringing back a mentally unstable common Uchiha, we escaped but were then ambushed... Nearly everyone of his friends are dead... They were all executed in front of him... now he's dying due to the same common Uchiha who delivered the the killing blow."**

Chomei shook his armoured head in sadness **"I hope he lives through this, Fuu isn't gonna stay stable mentally if he were to die, despite my best efforts to help Fuu-chan Naruto-chan was the one who brought back hope in her life."**

nodding in agreement Kurama spoke in a sagely tone "**despite everything I will help in whatever way I can."**

while this was going on Ashura was looking at Naruto before he widened his eyes and ran to him "wait stop, his eyes look at his eyes!"

because right before their eyes Naruto's eyes were changing in front of them changing from sky blue eyes to purple with concentric circles although whenever it did a seal would appear that would revert it back to his normal blue eyes.

Kushina widened her eyes and rushed up to her son "I know this seal... It's... It's a modified **Hyūga Sōke no Juinjutsu(Hyuuga curse mark seal**) somebody must have put a seal on him when he was a baby, back when we were all resting from the sealing There are at least a few more seals that restrain his growth rate and brain power, although he had unconsciously destroyed all the other seals other then the Hyuuga seal.

Minato and Madara both subconsciously clenched their fists in rage as both thought of their own creative ways of killing off the Hyuuga clan.

In Minato's case he wanted all the Hyuuga clan members to have a **Haraishin seal **placed on their bodies and he would released them into the forest of death where he will gradually hunt them all down and while alive will carve out their eyes before decapitating them and placing their heads on sticks.

In Madara's head his plan was also simple where he would first line up all the guilty Hyuuga clan members and he would use his **perfect Susanoo **an use its large fingers to tear them limb from limb cackling wildly like in the old days.

Both were interrupted from their dark thoughts by Hagaromo himself placing his hand on Naruto's forehead and literally lifting out the who seal before quickly crushing it in the palm of his hands.

"Enough time has been wasted, everyone get in a circle and join hands Minato-chan put your hands on my shoulder while you Kushina put your hands on my mother Kaguya " All of the humans members within the groups clasped hands albeit in Tobirama's case they were only doing it for the sake of saving their descendent and Ashura and Indra were forced to clasped hands as well although Indra attempted to break his brother's hands by squeezing too hard.

Turning toward his bijuu children he. Called out "alright my children I need you all to join your tails together so that all of your chakra is synchronised together and put one tail on each of your cousins shoulders, me and mother will stand in the middle acting as conduit to perform the ritual. " the tailed beasts did as their father told and quickly got themselves organised with.

"Now I want you all to draw your chakra to the palm of your hands Then when ready send it around make it into a swirling ring around us, to my Bijuu children start to send your Youkai through each other's tails and do the same thing we are doing."

Slowly a within the inner part of the double circle a small rainbow of light began to swirl which was gradually beginning to mix into a pure white ring of energy, each person grimacing in pain as others people's Chakra were passing before them.

The tailed beast also closed their eyes and concentrated on releasing their youkai in calm bursts which began to circulate into a great ring of dark power.

"Ok now my children send your Youkai forward toward the ones you are connected with your tail Remember this needs to happen at the same time or else the ring of youkai will break" The bijuu willed their Youkai made energy ring was sent at the same time towards the inner chakra ring fusing with it turn on the ring into a grey disk.

"This is the final part, Minato, Kushina draw in the rings then send it towards me and my mother so we could purify it even further before we send it to Naruto-chan's body." Minato and Kushina grimaced as the pulled the large ring of grey power which condensed into to balls in their hand and at the same time sending it to Hagaromo and Kaguya who quickly moved to place all of their combined powers within Naruto More specifically right into his chakra core causing this new chakra to take shape around him reminescent of a much more stronger chakra cloak(think Naruto's full cloaked bijuu chakra mode except that most of his cloak is black with grey lines and Magatamas) his eyes wide in pain had once again changed into his fully powered rinnegan which in front of everyone's eyes changed once again with the rings in his eyes expanding and three Tomoe appeared spinning in the in the inner circle near the pupil. When Kaguya and Hagaromo saw his eyes both gasped as Hagaroma whispered "The eyes of the Shinju... but how?"

As all of the members of the ritual crowded around the young man they all help save Kaguya and her son were having one of their theory sessions.

Kaguya put her hand to her chin and thought aloud "_well I have a theory that a lot of the chakra used in this ritual was actually made up of one third of the shinju's chakra that were passed down to the ages and the Bijuu themselves._"

Hagaromo nodded his head in agreement "yes that would make sense the Bijuu themselves is actually made up of maybe seventy five percent of the shinju's chakra and twenty five percent my chakra so it would make sense that he would unlock such a powerful eyes from the ten tails itself with us sending our combined chakra into his body it's no surprise really, he will awaken soon we will wait here you my children are to return to your bodies in the real world. 

One by one the Jinchuriki dispersed the last two to go was Gaara and Fuu with Gaara nodding towards Naruto's parents he dispersed himself too. Fuu remaimed staring at Naruto before looking towards Naruto's parents then back at him "Can you please tell him I was here to tell him before he flees that I will follow him please tell him to come get me here in Taki I'm so lonely there I'd rather be with him as a missing-nin then be a weapon any longer.

Kurama leaned forward as he calmly poked her in the head "**Girl do not worry put your trust in him and he never fail to fulfill your promise now tell where are you so we can easily take you with us"**

"Despite Shibuki-sama the council of Taki have me living in the borders under ANBU guard to be used as a border patrol against invasion, although the ANBU are not the ones who are loyal to Shibuki but instead are loyal to the council, I have heard from one of the ANBU that they plan to sell me to the highest bidder in the sex trafficking when I'm fifteen, please Kurama-sama please com get me." With that Fuu faded away in a shower of light alongside Chomei.

At first all was tranquil as the remaining family stood quietly as they waited for Naruto to awaken, suddenly a loud scream situated from Naruto as he was engulfed in pure white light which despite getting smaller did not lose any of its intensity be for the ball of light was broken by what seemed liked ten wings that emerged from the ball it self before finally forming into Naruto, but not Naruto was clad in glowing robes of pure chakra as he screamed to the skies the dark wet mind scape shattered around his ten wings spreading to what seems like hours.

Finally his screaming had faded as he calmly looked towards his family all deceased as all stared at him in wonderment Naruto turned his head away saying only a small number of words "thank you all I have finally truly know what it means to be loved now I go to battle to destroy the murderers of our family."

Naruto dissolved in a shower as his consciousness was returned to the main part of his body Right in the middle of battle.

Turning towards his mother Hagaromo got serious as he asked "Mother what else did you put into his body?"

Kaguya smirked "_Ohh Just... The GEDO MAZO statue which fused with my grandchildren's chakra so that it will be turned into a instant battery besides it is heavily weakened so it can't fight back anyway, besides it seemed... Too willing to join him, I think I felt it in my head saying thank you Besides it will power up his Rinnegan to the point of nothing being a threat."_

Outside the seal during the emergence:

Tsunade was in her last ropes she was so badly wounded that her SAISEI SOZO. Wasn't even helping anymore every single time that she killed one ROOT another two would attack her in retaliation, just as all hope was lost she felt it, a feeling of calm and peace as her pain and sadness was momentarily forgotten, then came the shockwave of power so bright and powerful everyone on the battlefield had to shield their eyes or risk going blind especially the Dojutsu users that were present the a voice was heard from within the Shockwave of light, unknown to all those on the battlefield all over the world all those who could hear his voice stopped what they were doing and listened.

**"I HAVE COME..."**

_North western continent at a camp site_

_A dark haired, dark skinned woman stood up from her breakfast as she felt a powerful wave of Reishi hit, her sending senses haywire as she heard within her head a voice. Instead of panicking she calmly closed her eyes and just continued listen feeling the calmness in the voice._

_"This feeling it so powerful, yet so righteous..."_

"**ALL DARKNESS WILL TREMBLE"**

_SEIREITEI within the former SOUTAICHO'S office_

_Three men were in the middle of a meeting when the wave of power washed over them causing all three men to stop drinking their tea with one of the men who wore a yukata and wearing glasses and a slicked back hair sitting in the main table actually dropping his teacup with the hot liquid dripping down his Kimono and also caused his glasses to shatter._

_While a dark skinned man with with long brown braids saw a vision and gasped as he saw a man shrouded in light and secretly began to cry as he was in his head looking at the image of a true god._

_The third man with aquamarine hair moved to help the man with shattered glasses, so busy they were that they didnt notice their companion shedding tears._

_Then the voice was heard in their heads which caused the man with damaged glasses to start trembling in fear much to the worry of those two with him._

_"I don't know what's happening this isn't part of my plans... For a god to come down to this plane... I don't think we could win."_

**"BLACK HEARTED TYRANTS SHALL FALL TO THEIR KNEES."**

_Konohagakure no Sato Hokage tower with Danzo and elders_

_Unlike many other people whos hearts were righteous when the wave of power washed over Konohagakure No Sato many whose hearts were blackened with greed and ignorance screamed out in pain as their very bodies rebelled against them, One such man the called Yami no shinobi(Shadow of shinobi) Danzo Shimura screamed as his stolen bloodlines the Mokuton and the Sharingan caused him to scream out in pain as one by one his stolen Sharingans In his arm and eye were bleeding and then suddenly exploding in a small showers of blood as the Mokuton arm seemingly torn off of it's own will as it too seemingly exploded in a shower of blood and flesh... Now truly Danzo was now a true cripple._

_Danzo looked up to the sky as he screamed "DAMN YOU SAGE AND YOUR DESCENDENTS, WE WERE MEANT TO RULE THIS WORLD NOT YOU! I SWEAR I WILL KILL OFF YOUR LAST DESCENDENT I WILL HANG HIS CORPSE ON A POLE I SWEAR IT!"_

_While within the Hyuuga compound with the other Hyuuga who didn't go with Hiashi and Neji all screamed out in pain as each felt the voice of a living god and his anger washing over them their eyes like the sharingan users their eyes bled although some didn't get as hurt as the rest many of the branch house remained safe as their arrogant main house siblings screamed in pain, while in the main house practically all the members were banging their heads in an attempt to stop the pain and the elders, those who selfishly throw away family had their eyes explode in their skulls and died knowing whatever selfish plans they had will never come to completion, Hinata remained unharmed while Hannabi herself was screaming and crying as she cried with her sister._

**"THE DOWNTRODDEN WILL RISE UP..."**

_Within Slave market in Genbu city, north-western continent_

_Slaves of various peoples weakly walked to their fate, as those who received the bad end of the stick As they were led away the shockwave reached them among the slaves a young red-haired woman who looked up from her painful march to slavery as the voice that came with the shockwave caused her to become empowered with celestial power, causing four chain links to burst from her back as she broke the chains that bound her arms and legs and made a desperate charge against her captors, she put up a fight killing many slavers but was eventually overwhelmed by sheer numbers and was cut down before she died those that were surrounding her swords drawn heard her weakened dying voice._

_"The slavers and all those that take pleasure in the suffering from others will... fall before the might of the true heir of the sage... He will take back what is rightfully his... And end the suffering of the people against the tyrants who flaunt power... As if it was rightfully theirs."_

**"I AM THE PUNISHMENT OF HEAVEN, IF YOU HAD NOT COMMITED GREAT SINS THEN HEAVEN WOULD NOT HAVE SENT A PUNISHMENT LIKE ME DOWN UPON YOU!"(A/N FIRST HISTORICAL QUOTE FROM GENGHIS KHAN TO THE SHAH OF SAMARKAND SLIGHTLY MODIFIED TO FIT THE STORY)**

Back to the battlefield near Tenchi bridge.

Nearer to the source of the shockwave of power Jiraiya and his followers were all on their knees screaming as their captives now free were able to move closer towards Tsunade.

Near them the light condensed as a being clad in light stepped forth, it was clear who this person was with his trademark whisker marks on both his cheeks and spiked blonde hair.

Naruto Uzumaki had returned with a vengeance smiling towards his remaining friends he said "I'm sorry for being a bit too late but now I'm back I'm gonna show who the real destroyer is..."

**To be continued...**.

**A/N: this was a meant to be the part when Naruto's group skip dodge and runaway but well... It was too long I wouldn't try to make it any less then 8000 words but well I didn't want to make the chapter too long because everyone would be expecting me to make huge chapters later on and I can't So thank you very much For the reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N ok fellow readers and fanfic writer this is the last chapter of the first arc and the votes for the polls are**

**Maito Gai and Anko- option 1 Anko and Gai flee alongside Naruto and his group to the western continent.**

**I was surprised I would have thought option two would have won but to seems I was wrong ohh well...**

**Poll2 Utakata and Hotaru's fate is three votes for yes they flee to the west alongside Naruto and gang.**

**I like Utakata especially his deceptively harmless bubble techniques so I an really happy that you voted for Utakata to leave with Naruto, because if you kinda took that filler episode to heart, I would have thought why the fuck hell didn't Naruto offer him a safe refuge in Konoha? Its just one of those random plot holes that really need to get fixed.**

**Disclamer:I do not own Naruto(Musashi Kishimoto) bleach(Tate Kibo) Monster Hunter(Capcom) so I don't own jack shit.**

As Naruto made his way to the now conscious and cowering ROOT ANBU led by Jiraiya Sasuke was himself struggling to stand up to the so called demon, Jiraiya was trying to use his Senjutsu Chakra only to find that as Naruto got closer his Senjutsu got weaker up to the point where he fell down on the ground glaring at Naruto.

Naruto walked up close enough within a foot away from the Sannin as he kneeled down with his ethereal robes floating around him his smile mocking the white haired Sannin as he taunted him "Isn't this a surprise, the great Jiraiya lying on the ground as if he has no energy left, how does it feel? To be at somebody else's mercy? Doesn't feel non too good does it? Well? Speak my so called godfather so I may hear your opinion about your current situation."

Geitting his teeth Jiraiya hissed "Damn you demon you and your fucking family, I should have killed you in your crib when you were a few hours old, but my fucking sensei the third just had to watch you like a hawk to fulfil his obligations to your father, but that was fine father and mother took advantage of the situation and made a ton of new laws and I was the one that released the information that you were the demon container, you were nothing to me, and with me knowing your fathers **RASENGAN(spiralling sphere)** I could have been greater if I had just broken into the Uzumaki-Namikaze compound and stole everything, but no your father was too perceptive so he sealed the compound with that Uzumaki made blood seal, Aghh I was so frustrated at everything fucking up, I wanted to be rich to have so many sluts at my beck and called that when I die I have hundreds of children, your family keeps fucking up my plans I was gonna take Tsunade as my first slut and have her pop out Senju babys all year long for the rest of her natural life, you stupid useless piece of demon trash."

Smirking once again and standing up Spoke "Well just for that insult Jiraiya I'm gonna take your right arm and balls as punishment, but before I start did you every rape any of my friends that were captured by your little hounds? Whatever you answer is your still gonna lose something so go ahead and tell me."

giving Naruto a foolish grin, why was it foolish? Because any person that was in this type of situation would have shut the hell up and don't say anything, unfortunately Jiraiya was secretly a arrogant twisted individual with no qualms about saying stuff about all the atrocities he had help in doing thus his brain told him Naruto was not the type to kill enemies that couldn't fight back so he spoke The next words in arrogance "HAHA of course I did demon, I was the that always went first I can still remember when their little bodies struggled under me it was so fun of course sometimes they'd occasional die from me being too excited, I love those little girls that can't fight back it's so fun aren't able to do anything but take it like a slut."

Smiling a devious smile Naruto spoke in a tone that meant instant death "Ohh so you were their first huh, I loved my friends with all my heart you may think i won't attack you just because your down but your wrong, heck ask Tsume's wolf when I ate his eye ball for trying to attack me wasnt looking so I jumped him and ripped out his eyeball with my bare hands, now then so you just admitted that your a peodophile as well, raping little children, what a disgrace of a man you are, I'm sure the Shinigami is really gonna enjoy torturing your stupid ass for all eternity for all you've done, but first things first I'm gonna take away what you used to defile my friends."

Naruto used his right leg to force Jiraiya to flip over before looking around and finding a discarded Ninjato and walking back to Jiraiya who was trying to crawl away from Naruto Jiraiya exclaimed "Wha- What the hell are you gonna do with that demon because it would be great if you just commit suicide so we can end this right here, right now."

Moving even closer and placing the Ninjato near Jiraiya's genitals he said "Commit suicide? You really are a arrogant shit aren't you old man, I'm not gonna commit suicide no... I'm gonna cut off you penis and testicles so you can't ever rape another child ever again, so stay still so I can make it a clean cut I don't want you to die yet Jiraiya no... I want you to suffer in knowing that you have failed that my through me I will destroy you all."

"FUCK YOU DEMON!"

"No fuck you Jiraiya the dickless" Naruto suddenly swept his sword down on his genitals and cut them off as a large pool of blood began to show between Jiraiya's legs Naruto himself while Jiraiya was distracted suddenly grabbed the penis and testicles and threw them in the air and silently and triumphantly shouted "**AMETERASU**" quickly setting all the pieces on fire in front of Jiraiya, within Naruto's mind he was hearing a few female cheers and a few other voices saying "I should have done that too."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! DEMON LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE MY COCK MY PRECIOUS COCK" as he stared at the ashes of his genitals floated down to the ground in front of him.

"Now Jiraiya go to sleep." As Naruto used the flat end of the sword to knock Jiraiya unconscious as he slumped on the ground in pain.

Quickly turning his attention towards his former Jonin-Sensei teammate as he walked any ROOT ANBU was stabbed in the head killing them instantly by the time Naruto had reached Kakashi he had killed a total of forty ROOT ANBU had holes in their heads from the force of Naruto's stabs to their skull, stopping down besides the two bastards for a few seconds they just stared at each other before he got a devious idea and closed his eyes.

Naruto opened them to reveal that a fully evolved Sharingan in both eyes as he stared at them both with his Tomoes in his eyes spinning lazily before he smiled at Kakashi "So Kakashi-Sensei are you gonna train me now that I have the Sharingan? Ain't I special as well sensei? Come on Sensei speak to me please."

His eye twitching in rage Kakashi shouted "You don't deserve those eyes demon, I knew that you mother was a whore she probably fucked an Uchiha and got herself knocked up with you and having those eyes just proves that your mother was a whore."

Naruto's smile vanished as he released a huge burst of killing intent towards Kakashi who froze in place "You have now idea about my family you grey haired piece of shit, do you wanna know why I have the Sharingan huh? My mother is the grand daughter of Madara Uchiha you stupid shit, she was never a whore, just because you were desperate to make me feel like shit doesn't mean you can disrespect my mother's honour."

"Your mother has no honour she is nothing but a whore to me."

"Just for that I'm gonna take away the one thing you are so proud of." Reaching towards his other hidden sharingan eye Naruto had his hands poised just above Kakashi's sharingan

"Say good bye to your sharingan Kakashi" as he plucked out his sharingan straight from Kakashi's eye socket itself causing him to scream out in intense pain, Naruto grabbing Kakashi by his hair forced him to watch his sharingan before Naruto whispered "Look at it Kakashi, this was the eye that made you famous, now watch me crush this eye in the palm of my hand."

Naruto began to squeeze eye as the eye burst in his palm causing all the fluids of the eye to splatter all over his hand "eww Here sensei have your eyes back." As he began to wipe the remains of the eyeball from his hands to Kakashi's face before swiftly knocking out Kakashi who slumped over In shock.

turning toward the terrified Sasuke Naruto whispered "Now what to do with you? Ohh I know." Quickly going behind him Naruto out his foot on Sasuke's back as he grabbed both his arms and began to pull them bacK As Naruto mockingly said "You seem to be very attached to your arms... So I'm gonna take them away form you Ok?" Naruto pulled until he heard bones break and kept pulling he was insuring that Sasuke was weakened enough that he wouldn't be a threat later in life Sasuke without saying another word fell face first unconscious from pain flipping Sasuke on his back he done the same thing as he did Kakashi and tore out one of his eyes "broken arms and only one Sharingan... Perfect..."

Naruto turning towards the remaining ROOT ANBU which only number lest then twenty "Now then let's release all of you so you would at least put up a fight." Releasing his pressure and using the same ninjato and charged at the remaining ROOT ANBU. (A/N: Imagine when Madara began to bitchslap the shinobi alliance in canon)

Charging pure chakra into the Ninjato igniting it in pure light the first to fall to his onslaught was six ROOT ANBU who stupidly thought they could hold their ground were cut to pieces from a single sweep an sending bodies parts to land all over the field.

Two ROOT ANBU threw a barrage of Kunai mixed with exploding tags all the Kunai were instantly stopped by a invisible forcefield which stopped the steel barrage as Naruto grabbed all the exploding tags and threw them right back hitting not only the two ROOT ANBU who threw them and another five others.

The remaining seven ROOT finding that they were unable to access their Chakra decided to charge enmass in an attempt to swamp Naruto by numbers alones which was ultimately doomed to fail.

Naruto himself waited patiently finally at the last second he reacted by grabbing two ROOT by their heads and slamming their heads together and slamming their heads so hard that their skulls exploded into pieces.

Another two ROOT charged at him with Ninjatos while his back was turned only for Naruto use the corpses of the two recently deceased ROOT as projectiles and threw them at the two ROOT knocking them back and giving Naruto time to get between them and once again attempt to stab him but at the last minute **Shunshuned **away and unable to stop their forward momentum ended up stabbing each other instead who slumped down dead.

Naruto finally turned back towards the remaining ROOT he decided that he would just crush them grabbing two Kunai he threw them at the remaining ROOT scroing instant kills but leaving the last remaining ROOT alive who himself was cowering.

Naruto walked slowly but purposely towards the remaining ROOT who Naruto using his sensing was only a child, said ROOT child was shakingly holding up his Ninjato in an attempt to show a strong front only to fail miserably, finally Naruto channeling chakra to his fingers began to cut the Ninjato to pieces before grabbing the boy by his mask and ripping it off to reveal a boy with grey hair and light coloured eyes showing extreme fear

The terrified boy was shakingly dragged to his feet by Naruto via his ANBU vest and as Naruto smiled "Now little ROOT do you know why I didn't kill you like your pieces of shit comrades?" receiving a shaking of the head Naruto answered "Of course i need you to bring home these three back to Konoha and tell them what happened here tell them that I now have the power to destroy and protect if they come after me and my group I will personally drop a rock on Konoha Understood?"

"Y-y-yes sir"

"Good now get to it brat." Causing the ROOT to run off to seal the three remaining members of their group who hadn't retreated yet or were deceased with a 90 percent casualty rate it was a devastating lose for Konoha and because of the number of elites lost in battle Konoha who not be able to go forward with any of their plans to dominate the Elemental nations for at least five years.

The boy hastily ran away with the scrolls containing the wounded and fled, finally satisfied that there won't gonna anymore enemies, Naruto turned his attention back towards the corpses of his friends as his own chakra robes dissolved to be used at a later date.

The first corpse he headed straight to was his adoptive sister Ayame grabbing a nearby discarded blanket Naruto gently and mercifully wrapped up her mutilated corpse the last bit was her head onto which Naruto gently kisses his adoptive sister's head as he whispered "I'm sorry Nee-San I couldn't protect you, you and your father helped me bring back hope in my dark life I swear I will never allow anymore of my loved ones to dies ever again if could help it."

Naruto felt a familiar presence behind him as he turned around he saw the dishevelled Tenten standing behind him with tears in her eyes As she spoke amid tears "Naruto-kun it's-it's Tsunade-sama shes-she's dying Naruto-kun and she wants you to be by your side in the end..."

"No-No! Nor her not my grandmother as well dammit please no!" As he grabbed Tenten by her hand and instantly flashed towards where his newly found grandmother was surrounded by Naruto's remaining supporters among them was a shell-shocked Konohamaru who stood up and ran towards Naruto hugging him as he cried "Nii-San Oji-San... Everyone's gone... What are we gonna do?"

Naruto Kneeled down to comfort the young boy as he soothed him "we carry on and do our best, you are the youngest out of all of us that remain so you have the most time to learn and grow and I myself will do my best to help you become stronger as well."

"Yes Nii-San"

"Now go and rest ok" as Anko led Konohamaru away to rest somewhere away from the battlefield carnage turning his attention back towards his grandmother who was being attended to by his now first cousin Shizune who was trying to heal her master but failing as every wound that she suffered continued to reopen with new gushes of blood each time.

Kneeling down he saw an unusually quiet Gai and Lee whose bowl haircuts was messy and covered in dust and blood with Lee himself sporting a black eye and a bruise on his left cheek.

"How is she Shizune-itokosan?"

Lifting her head he saw Shizune's formerly flawless pale skin was bloodied with a bandage covering her head probably from a head injury she suffered in battle her eyes red from tears stress she suffered during the battle and almost execution still smiled at Naruto "Naruto-chan I'm glad your ok at least with you I know I still have family left in this world."

Naruto nodded his head "I'm glad too I thought everyone of my family died too I'm glad I still have at least a cousin left."

Shizune nodded and returned back to Tsunade who at this moment was unconscious from bloodloss but was now in a stable condition Due to Shizune's efforts but she also knew that Tsunade didn't much time left.

Tsunade weakly opened her eyes towards Naruto and smiled weakly her voice barely a whisper was still heard by those present "My Naruto-chan my own mago(grandson) blood of the Senju clan and... blood of the noble Uchihas you are destined for great things... It's in your blood to be great, whether you will be as calculating as a Uchiha, as courageous as a Senju or as inventive as a Uzumaki it doesn't matter because I will always be proud of you..."

Tsunade looked towards those that remained as she prepared to give her final orders "as my final order... You will all continue to remain with Naruto and find a new home... he will be your new leader... I want you all to find peace... The original plan is compromised it can't be trusted you must find another place... Possibly beyond the elemental nations... To the wartorn western continent you can make your home and settle your weary heads in peace no nation has had the military strength to invade the west... Just keep your heads low... And you should be fine... Naruto-kun, Tenten-chan have lots of children I want to look down from heaven and see all my descendents... Happy and strong... These... are... my last wishes..." With her last wishes said Tsunade gave up her life to save the life of her grandson her last known relative left in the world.

Naruto stood up with tears in his eyes as he moved slightly away to begin digging the graves of his deceased friends on top of a hill near the battlefield as the sight of the graves hidden away by camouflage seals to hide their graves from desecration by returning Konoha recovery teams Returning to the sight of the battle Naruto himself carved a simple gravestone for them with the words "**for all my friends that have died I swear" **The whole grave digging was performed by Naruto's shadow clones so all of his friends could rest.

Tsunade herself was buried under the shade of a cherry blossom tree forever in its beautiful shower of petals, while the rest of his deceased friends were buried along the hill itself.

Tenten a number of hours later begins to get worried over Naruto and returns to the gravesite, quickly spotting Naruto at the top of the hill standing near Tsunade's grave, steadily climbing up she found multiple graves of all Naruto's friends near the top of the hill were the graves of Asuma Sarutobi, The Ichiraku family, Yugao Uzuki, Iruka Umino and Ryu Higurashi all with simple grave markers made by Naruto himself.

Finally reaching the top of the hill Tenten saw him watching his grandmother's grave sombrely before sensing Tenten behind him as Naruto turned around and smiled at her as Naruto walked up to her and embraced her in his arms the remained quiet just enjoying each other's presence and warmth before Naruto spoke "Tenten-chan you remember that girl we met in Takigakure the one who I made the same promise to you as to her as well?

Nodding her head in understanding let Naruto continue to speak "Well one of my new abilities is to speak to other tailed beasts... I was during the time I was healing found out that they were gonna turn Fuu into breeding stock when she turns fifteen so she begged me to bring her with us to the western continent is it alright Tenten-chan?"

Tenten immediately smiled at Naruto and nodded "So we're gonna retrieve Fuu-chan huh? Thats ok besides I don't mind sharing you anyway... You need all the love you can get, that sometimes I can't give and remember I was there with you so of course I remember But how are we gonna retrieve her I thought she was living in Taki itself?"

"No Ten-chan the council of Taki have decided that she would be used as a guard dog for them and used as a war deterrent against other countries and thus keep her outside of the village under ANBU guard, and those ANBU are loyal to the council not to Shibuki that's why I have no qualms about killing her guards."

"hmmm wouldn't Shibuki-San be worried?"

"Not from what I heard despite the fact she is a Jinchuriki he was forced to continue in a political battle similar to the Third Hokage and the two councils Rendering him incapable of helping her."

"Then where is she now?"

"from the last time she spoke to me actually near here, her and the ANBU were actually on the way here to investigate what had happened here, they should be here in an hour so wake everyone up that can still fight."

_One hour later_

Naruto, Anko, Gai and Tenten hid in the trees as they watched a group of five Shinobis wearing Takigakure headbands or masks emerged out of the treeline to the sight of the days battle, leading them was an ANBU wearing a cloak of a ANBU captain who signalled the only unmasked shinobi present and even from this distance Naruto could feel the hatred rolling off the ANBU in waves, although Naruto himself has now got a much powerful killing intent then any ANBU left alive.

Gai and Anko after hearing about how Naruto planned to retrieve Fuu with Gai actually becoming enthusiastic about it because it seemed like they were rescuing a damsel in distress, Anko herself after hearing that when she was at childbearing age of fifteen would be used as a sex slave clearly enraged her as she herself willingly agreed.

The ANBU captain turning towards Fuu and even hidden beneath his mask Fuu could see the mans smirk as he gave her an order "Alright demon-slut the council of Taki has ordered us to investigate this area and find out what happened here and seeing as your a demon we're just gonna sit this one out while you look for anything useful among the corpses understood?"

Without lifting her head Fuu answered "yes sir"

"Ohh yeah if you don't find anything you don't get to eat for a week understood?"

"Yes sir"

Naruto hearing this conversation was enraged one of his precious people was being treated like a dog and nobody could stop it, closing his eyes Naruto spoke to Fuu Telepahthically "_Fuu-chan we're here I'm gonna be sending Gai-sensei and Anko to deal with ANBU while me and Ten-chan are gonna retrieve you Ok?_"

"_Yes I understand and thank you Naruto-Kun."_

_"don't mention it Fuu-chan I told you, you are one of my precious people I won't tolerate you getting abused... here we go" _Naruto signals Gai and Anko who move stealthily along the treeline towards the unsuspecting Taki ANBU who within a few seconds are killed or in the case of the ANBU captain subdued by Gai.

Naruto and Tenten emerged from the treeline straight for Fuu who was waiting anxiously for her crush and future sister wife and quickly brightened up and ran towards the two in excitement and true happiness.

hugging them both Fuu was shouting "Naruto-kun, Ten-chan your really here to help me!"

Tenten smiling at her long distance friend just said "It's alright Fuu-chan me and Naruto have the same Nindo: we always keep our promises so of course we'd come and help you right Naruto-kun?"

Naruto scratching the back of his head answered "Of course I promised you that I would care for the both of you, back theN I didn't know what that promised entitled but now I know, but I still accept but only if you Fuu-chan accepts herself."

"Of course I accept you two brought back my faith in humanity you made me feel loved despite only just meeting me and that is something I would always remember, so even if I have to share Naruto-kun it's fine I always wanted a big family."

The three young teenagers headed straight towards Gai and Anko who were standing around the bound and gagged while Anko was cleaning her nails with a Kunai and Lee and Konohamaru led by Shizune arrived as well carrying their remaining supplies sith them with Lee carrying the most.

Naruto moved up to them to introduce Fuu to his other friends "Shizune-Itokochan, Lee-San and Konohamaru-San this is Fuu-chan formerly of Takigakure Jinchuriki of the seven tailed beetle also known as lucky seven Chomei."

Konohamaru smiles at her innocently and asks "hey Nii-San is this you other girlfriend?"

Smirking at his adoptive little brother "Of course she is isn't she beautiful as beautiful as Ten-chan"

"Yea their both beautiful your a lucky guy Nii-San"

Shizune walked up to them next "so your my Itoko's other girlfriend huh, I'm a sensor and I could feel your kindness flowing out of you so we'll just work out fine."

Turning toward the ANBU captain who had his mask removed was glaring daggers the whole group until Naruto punched him in the face making several teeth fall out.

Naruto kneeled down to eye level of the captain "Alright mister ANBU captain what you done goes against every bit of humanity in my veins and I also heard you people were planning was turning her into a sex slave... How. Do. You. Plead."

"I got nothing to say to you demon lover so go ahead and kill me."

Gaining a devious grin "no I got a better idea council dog I'm gonna kill you but I'll teach all those that come after you a lesson About respecting peoples wishes." As his body was once again engulfed in chakra robes as he raised his hand which had seemed to be ignited in white flames "And this is how"

Less then ten minutes later the ANBU captain was staked to a tree with his teams Ninjatos impaling his hands and legs to a tree with a sign tied to his neck with the words"**council dog**" in big bold letters. As the steadily fleeting shadows of Naruto's heavily decimated group fled the battlefield it would take a whole two days before ANBUs from both villages would be able to retrieve the bodies of their dead with the ANBU ROOT personally led by the heavily wounded Danzo who had lost his arm and right eye and the TAKI ANBU personally led by Shibuki where a confrontation took place between the two groups until they decided to take home their dead but left both villages in a state of strained diplomacy for years to come Eventually leading the two villages in a small war."

_Meanwhile near the border of Hi No Kuni and Kaze no kuni_

Two figures were jumping from tree to tree as if in pursuit of something.

One of the people clearly male called out "We must hurry we need to catch up to him and his group if we are to find safety now hurry if you can't jump anymore I'll carry you, just a little longer their up ahead at the end of the forest."

The other shorter figure was who was straining to breath and talk at the same time "Yes sensei I'll do my best."

Both finally seeing the end of the forest breathed a sigh of relief burst out of the forest into the grasslands where a short distance away was a small encampment as both figures cloaked and hooded stood up before both felt a Kunai next to their necks.

Both turned slightly toward the person who got between them and gasped as this man was clad in robe like chakra "Ok who the hell are you and why are you following us, you have five seconds before I cut your throats, well?"

The taller hooded figure raised his hands only to find the Kunai pressing closer to his neck "wait I'm just gonna remove my hood Ok" aftwr lifting his travelling hood from his head revealed the man underneath "My Name is Utakata formerly of Kiri Jinchuriki of the six tailed slug Saiken, Utakata was a tall, thin young man with pale golden eyes and brown hair that reaches to his shoulders. He wore a long, light blue kimono adorned with a small emblem of three bubbles on the back, and a pair of grey pants underneath, with an orange sash. The kimono hung loose, exposing his chest. In it, he carried a bamboo jug filled with a soap solution, and a pipe.

"Naruto Uzumaki formerly of Konoha jinchuriki of the nine tailed demon fox and well he won't let me say his name until he finds you worthy."

"See I'm just the same as you and I would never betray a person that had suffered just like me And this person is my travelling companion Hotaru."

Naruto nodded and turned towards the shorter figure who slowly removed the hood covering her head revealing the features of Hotaru a young woman with dark-green eyes, a widow's peak, and blonde wavy hair that goes past her shoulders. She wears a light-violet and white top, black shorts, a black skirt, black high boots and light violet wristbands. She is rather short, as shown when standing in front of Naruto.

"I am Hotaru Tsuchigumo please to meet you sir."

Despite thinking in his head that Hotaru was Unique beauty Naruro had to turn back towards his fellow Jinchuriki and asked "So why have you been pursuing us for the last three days Utakata-San?"

"We wanted to follow you into safety, you may not know this but I was their part of the chakra given to you to give you that chakra robe a bit came from me and Saiken we were present in your mind scape when you unlocked your power."

Kneeling down Utakata bowed his head and shouted "Please Uzumaki-sama descendent of the Rikudou Sennin I beg you for your protection and on my part swear that I will serve you Faithfully."

"No I won't accept your loyalty..."

Utakata looked disappointed.

"But I will accept your friendship so stand up Utakata-san I will never accept servitude of a fellow Jinchuriki as the Bijuu themselves are siblings so all Jinchuriki should treat other Jinchuriki as family as well, do you accept... Brother?"

Utakata himself had a soft smile on his face as he nodded as well "I accept... Brother"

Naruto Clapping his hands he gave both Hotaru and Utakata a friendly hug "then welcome brother and his girlfriend everyone in my group is waiting."

_A few minutes later_

Naruto leading his new companions through a hidden minefield of traps and explosive tags that littered their encampment perimeter making both Hotaru and Utakata sigh in relief that Naruto had stopped them from moving any closer to their encampment or they would have been killed several different ways.

Around the encampment was six other people one man, one teenage boy and a young boy and and three young women a dark haired woman with dark brown hair, a brown haired girl with her hair tied into buns making the girl look a bit like a panda and finally a young mint-green haired girl wearing white clothes.

All these people immediately walked up to Naruto and greeted Naruto with the green haired girl and the bun haired girl hugging Naruto much more closer than what friends were meant to be.

Turning back towards Utakata and Hotaru he gestured to them to introduce themselves to The rest of the group.

Naruto turned towards his group and spoke "alright everyone I'd like to introduce to you two people that has been following us for a little while now how about you two introduce yourselves."

Utakata stepped forward first and said "My name is Utakata missing-nin from Kirigakure No Sato and current Jinchuriki of the six tailed slug also known as Saiken." As he stepped back and let Hotaru introduce herself.

"My name is Hotaru Tsuchigomo former heiress of the Tsuchigumo clan of Hi No Kuni I was recently deposed by the Magaki group led by Shiranami Tsuchigumo and ROOT ANBU and have no place else to go other then be with Utakata-Sensei." Everyone was listening and were actually worried when she said she was deposed by ROOT ANBU but everyone saw Utakata shake his head when she said Utakata was her sensei.

"Alright let me introduce my group "This is Maito Gai formerly the Green beast of Konoha his students Rock Lee and Tenten Higurashi the short haired woman in the dark kimono is Shizune Kato my cousin and the grandson of the third Hokage Konohamaru Sarutobi and Anko Mitarashi formerly the snake princess of Konoha and. Fuu formerly of Takigakure."

As everybody shook their hands in greeting when Utakata and Fuu shook hands Utakata instantly knew who she was and smiled softly at her "So there are three Jinchuriki in the same group huh, it's good to be around family and friends."

Naruto coughed to get everyones attention "Alright everyone we need to plan out where we need to go from here, our initial plan has been compromised so we'll go with plan B the Elemental Nations is totally unsafe at this moment so we have to make a force march toward one of the deep sea ports on the western coast of Kaze No Kuni and attempt to charter a ship to the western continent where we could hide away in the midst of the chaos in that land from what Baachan said there are no one from this side of the continent that has had the balls to cross the seas in a sizable enough force to really make a difference so we'd be safe from Konoha as well, is everyone in agreement of this plan?"

Receiving a complete agreement of their plan of action for their survival Naruto nodded and gave in a serious tone "Alright everyone we leave first thing tomorrow burn anything we don't need Ok?"

For the rest of the Night the group spent time having dinner and talking, eventually everybody began to go to sleep with Tenten and Fuu entering the Tent that they also shared with Naruto, leaving Naruto and Utakata the last remaining people left watching the dying flames of their campfire die away to ash.

Utakata took this moment to ask his young leader about his relationships "Um Naruto-San what is your relationship with Tenten-San and Fuu-san?"

Naruto scratching his head in embararrssasment "Well I was on a mission with Ten-chan to Takigakure No Sato when I met Fuu, I got to know her and found that we had a similar history to another and TenTen who was also present I swore to them that I would care for them to my last breath, now I didn't know it at the time but I had actually proposed to both of them at the same time and them being more smarter then me accepted and now we're engaged to be married, after the mission I had asked the third Hokage about it and said it was fine heck I received and acceptance from both Shibuki and Tenten's father of their acceptance of the marriage contracts I accidentally made and we've been engaged ever since."

Utakata was blinking in surprise and began to chuckle "Haha so you accidentally got engaged because you made such a promise, but still Naruto-San I'm still impressed, you got two loving girls like those two who seem to genuinely love you, love is hard to find Naruto-San but you hit the double jackpot with those two."

"Haha I know, now let's call it a night Hotaru-San's waiting for you."

"Touche Naruto-San, Touché"

The next morning

The next morning the small encampment was packed in less then an hour with with the assistance of Naruto's shadow clones to assist everyone in their morning chores, with everyone donning their travelling cloaks and sealing away their equipment in scrolls they made speed to journey ahead and bypass the areas patrolled by Suna Shinobi.

It took an extra three more days to reach the port city of **Kaze no dansu no** **Machi(Wind dance city)** one of the few merchant cities that had ships designed to travel the seas to the western continent which were known for its pirates and massive sea lizards that attacked ships when given a chance.

Naruto's group found their way into one of the smaller inns near the port as they ended up settling down and resting for the night with their search for a merchant ship that will take them to the west to start the next day, the group still feeling paranoid placed seals on their doors and rooms so no one could breakdown the door.

That night Naruto received a mental message from his parents to meet with them and the Jinchuriki that he had brought along into his mind scape Which the other two Jinchuriki completely agreed to sitting in a circle and holding each others hands they focussed of where they all wanted to go and ended up once again within Naruto's mind.

_Within Naruto's Mind_

Naruto and his fellow Jinchuriki once showed up in the middle of the endless expanse of their meeting place and found them staring down at Naruto's family before they leapt down to join them.

The sage looked at them and smiled "So these are the two you have made friends with, that's good considering your plan of action to leave for the west I had you three come here to tell you of some of the things that you will likely encounter."

"The first you will first encounter which is enroute to the west itself the great sea lizards the leviathans are massive creature that can grow to the size of whales and are also very vicious and bloodthirsty only the Ōtsutsuki clan had been known to be able to completely tame them although they can be tamed by others their primal instinct would be to serve you."

Naruto moving his hands back and forth "wait your telling me that I can have eventually a huge sea lizard to kill ships with?

Hagaromo nodded"yes that's right."

"cool..."

Smiling at Naruto's enthusiasm Hagaromo moved on "The next creature you will likely encounter are the Youkai and Hanyous that are present in the North western continent in large populations and colonies and are in my own opinion are very decent beings with kind heart but are also very fierce when angered, the three main clans present in the west are the Neko clan, Inu clan and the Kitsune clan now I'm gonna tell you their differences starting with the Neko(cat) clan: the Neko clan predominately specialised in making Medicine and often act as medics and doctors and have also known to have extensive herb gardens and are top notch herbalists using rare herbs to creat cures for any ailment known and unknown, while the Hanyou themselves within the clan may not be as good medics as their pure blood relatives instead are masters at making very potent poisons and act as the soldiers of the clan with their poisoned weapons being used to kill many enemies Now their faces look much like humans but have cats tails and narrowed eyes with the signature cats eye to represent them as members of the clan their main clan symbol is a cats tail over a blue field.

Naruto nodded his head in appreciation "they seem like very decent people and very good assasins as well they'd be great allies to have."

The next clan is the Inu(dog) clan, this clan of Youkai's and Hanyous the polar opposite of the Neko clan, while the Neko clan are medics and healers the Inu clan specialise in blacksmithing thus make some of the most finest weapons and armour ever made and their armour and weapons are of such rarity that wars are started just to obtain a sword, and due to their somewhat feral nature also makes them some of the best soldiers that you could have in your army, their Hanyous within their clan are also great miners who make the finer things made and are prone to be artisans and miners with great taste in the right metals for the right sort of job. Inu members are recognised by their white mane of hair which are hidden the dog ears of the clan Youkai have their tails wrapped around their waist like a belt while Hanyous like to keep their white hair short only up to neck level with no tails at all.

The third and final clan you would encounter Youkai/Hanyou are the Kitsune clan the Youkai within the clan have somehow the ability to manipulate the forest and water similar to how Tobirama can literally pull water out of the air itself and Hashirama can use Mokuton to create forests, these youkais could also do these things a presence of Kitsune youkai in a farming community would be a great boom indeed due to their ability to make plants grow, these Youkai love nature and tend to run their own orchards and farms due to just having a hobby for it instead of any real need but don't be fooled once you befriend a youkai they will love you like family and will defend you as such many bandits in my time had stupidly attacked villages under the protection of a Youkai enraged the Youkai found the encampment and using their ability to pull water out of thin air cause a Tsunami to kill the who bandit camp in the matter of seconds. Kitsune hanyou are much more wild then their pure blood relatives and have attained the ability to gain a Kitsune sage mode through extreme meditation and tend to the forests themselves reveling in wilderness environments unlike their more settled relatives and often wear durable green fatigues when in the wilderness, the featurea found within the clan is somewhat more varied more then other clans as some have facial feature that are completely fox like making them very like bipedal foxes and tend to have more then one tail as they age, the Hanyous within the clan have fox ears and tails hanging lossly often touching the ground but are very well tended as the Hanyous themselves are very good at shiatsu and acupuncture due to their delicate hands using their sage mode to find the damaged chakra points to heal the unhealable."

now children we will continue this lesson at a later date for when it's convenient dismissed children.

With that the three jinchurikis returned to the Hotel room and ran off to prepare for their dinner with their friends at the dining table Naruto was being double fed ramen by Fuu and Tenten while Hotaru was trying the same thing with Utakata with minimal success, Lee and Gai ended up having a Eating contest and was completely ignoring everyone else in favour of seeing who can eat the most bowls of ramen while Anko taking advantage of their money was drinking from a barrel of western wine from a certain Kitsune orchard near Genbu city, this went on before everyone called it quits and went to bed with Anko passed out from too much alcohol and Gai and Lee had to be taken to their rooms by Naruto's shadow clones thus ended the groups last night in the elemental nations with a ramen and sake eating and drinking spree... Just like a party.

The next day

The next morning Naruto's group some still sporting hangovers(Anko) and stomache aches(Gai and Lee) were off towards the port area to charter a merchant ship because despite how strong they all were didn't mean they could run all the way to the western continent despite what Gai said.

Naruto was himself looking for the right ship to take them avoiding any that Naruto sense ill intent especially towards any of the women in the group Until he overheard a merchant speaking to one of the ships captain.

"Look sir our squad of samurai were nearly wiped out the last time we were in the western continent I can't do any wine trading if your not willing to provide me and my crew the necessary protection especially with those damn pirates and sea Lizards attacking vessel I may have to petition the Kaze daimyo to close the trade lanes to the west it just isn't worth it."

"Fine but this is the last run then we'll have to buy as much wine as possible I'll look around for some missing-nin instead of samurai maybe they would survive longer, at best it should only take a week to get to the west and another week and a half to buy all the wine and to return back to Kaze no Kuni."

Naruto walked up to the two men and cough to get their attention "Umm excuse me sir but I happen to hear that you are in need of some shinobi for escort duty to the western continent, me and group are missing-nin you see and we were interested in settling in the west so in exchange for us escorting your merchant ship to the west we'd like to have passage to the west what do you think? Do we have a deal."

The ship captain looking at him up and down and then seeing his group rubbed his chin "Hmm kid your group only has three fully grown adults along with a few teenagers plus a child, I don't think it's such a good idea."

Naruto smiled a mild deceiving smile "Trust me sir the only one who hasn't killed yet is the boy my body count is already in the hundred while the adults have even more kills then I have so trust us." Naruto moving closer to the ship captain and the merchant "We can most definitely defend your ship from any threat,Ok"

The merchant seemed like he was gonna faint while the ship captain was looked apprehensive but his face suddenly split into a wide friendly grin As he shook Naruto's hand"Well then welcome aboard boy you and your crazy ass friends, as long as you protect my ship on the way to the west I promise to bring you to Genbu city where you can start your new life This is the last big haul the Kaze daimyo is getting angry over the loss of so many Naval ships that attempt to patrol the trade lanes oN his side so this is the last month of trading for that legendary Kitsune wine everyone is addicted to here."

"And you can call me Machiyo Kurobasa or captain Kurobasa"

Naruto made a slight bow"well then captain Kurobasa when do we shove off?"

The sea Captain laughed again "Haha my boy already speaking like a sailor and to answer your question as soon as possible, your groups sleeping quarters are near the bridge due to the fact that you guys are security you guys have to be close by to defend the ship, those dumbass ronin samurai ended up getting seasick the first day in open water it was embarrassing"

"Don't sorry sir other then the boy all of us had learned to water walk already so we don't get seasick easily."

It only took a few Minutes to get every thing aboard with Naruto being the helpful guy that he was sending his Shadow clones to assist in the loading of the supplies needed for the journey much to the appreciation of the crew and captain Kurobasa and surprisingly the merchant wanted to carry his own equipment himself as he hated forcing people to do things he be able to do himself until Naruto assisted him by hauling his backpack full of paperwork to his room which surprising for a merchant wasn't lavish like Naruto expected instead was mainly bare other then a book case, a table and a bed.

Naruto's group was built like an apartment with rooms for two or three people each and despite not being lavish was very well maintained with weapons lockers for all their equipment once again Naruto, Tenten and Fuu ice again bunking together once again while Hotaru decided to bunk with Anko and give Utakata some space and Gai and Lee were bunking together for the whole trip.

At first the first three days went on without incident other then Lee accidentally drinking a shot of Vodka and went crazy it took less then five minutes but would have damaged the ship if it weren't for the Seals Naruto secretly place to keep the ship intact in case of attack by pirates or leviathans but nearly shattered when Lee had kicked it thus proving that Naruto's group were strong enough.

But on the fourth day the ship came under attack by a small pirate fleet that had surrounded the merchant Ship at this moment Naruto and his group were in key positions on the deck as the pirates had sent someone to parley with captain Kurobasa and the merchant Were speaking to the first mate of one of the pirate ships.

When the first mate had arrived he had seen Tenten, Anko, Fuu and Hotaru and started licking his lips as if anticipating the coming rape Naruto who had spotted how he looked at the girls nearly caused him to personally destroy the pirate ships surrounding them If they did in fact try to hurt his friends and loved ones.

The first mate was sitting smug as the captain and the merchant were tense as they listened to the pirates terms "alright you pussy land lovers here are our demands our first demand is that you hand over any currency you have in your ship failure to do so will result in our boss ordering us to attack your ship and enslaving everyone on board our second demand is you hand over those bitches over there I like how they look and looks like they'd be great sex slaves for me and the boys that is our demands it's a fair deal right?" As the first mate once again sat back down and waited for their answer.

Unbeknownst to the pirates Naruto had a small squad of exploding clones dive into the water and placed a huge amount of exploding tags on practically all the ships other then the main warship and Naruto who had an almost obsessive hatred for rapists and slavers planned to torture the pirate lord and find out where he kept the slaves they had captured.

Naruto walking up to captain Kurobasa whispered" I place a huge amount of exploding tags on nearly all their ships refuse their demands and I'll detonate the tags and me and my friends will launch an assault on their main ship and capture that pirate piece of shit." Causing the captain to grin almost like a maniac as he turned back around

"I am truly sorry pirate-San but unfortunately I have to refuse as these women here could kicked your ass on your best day and the currency that we have is needed to pay for our wares you see we need to feed our families you must understand."

The pirate grew angry at this insult and angrily answered back "YOU STUPID PIECE OF TRASH WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE HUH? WE'RE THE BLOOD THIRSTER FLEET WE TAKE WHAT WE WANT WHEN WE WANT AND YOU CANT STOP US WE'LL RAPE THOSE BITCHES AND WE'LL ENJOY EVERY MINUTE OF IT!"

**STAB** the pirate looked down as he saw to Ninjato rammed into his chest as he looked up as he saw a boy engulf by light who moved closer and whispered into his ear "Ohh pirate-San do you know what I hate most in this world? Hmm my main pet hatred are rapists, slavers and tyrants unfortunately your in one of those categories say bye bye you piece of shit." As Naruto started to pull his Ninjatos apart completely cutting the pirate in half at the waist and quickly leaned down and decapitated him as he walked to the stern of the ship and raised the pirates head high into the air and pointed at the pirate lord with his Ninjato In challenge.

That's when all hell broke loose all the pirate ships signalled by the main ship charged and prepared to board, meanwhile Naruto stood smugly and calmly put his hands into a handseal **TORA(Tiger)** and shouted "**KATSU**!" At once all the pirate ships exploded in into flames flinging pirates and planks of wood all over the place Naruto watch as the pirate lord from a distance ordered his own ship to charge into their merchant ship as the crew who had armed themselves with simple weapons from oars to swords and even the ship cook carried a homemade club while Captain Kurobasa had a huge butchers knife like sword similar to Kibikiri hocho and even the merchant had thrown off his formal kimono and now wore a samurai breastplate and had a Katana at his side as they all gathered together behind Naruto.

Naruto turning around towards those gathered behind him he prepared to give them his speech "Alright! These pirate shits wants to kill us with their fleet... Well their fleet is gone I fucking blew them up sky high with exploding tags... now that piece of shit wants to take us on himself with his personal ship... I personally want to capture that fat piece of shit and force him to watch as his flagship burns to the bottom of the sea then I'm gonna fucking execute him with my Ninjato by cutting off his head for his crimes! Who will help me?!" With a loud cheer of "RAHH!" Naruto Nodded his body engulfed in his chakra robes looked like a heroic figure of old and further Raised everyone's morale with his presence alone.

As the pirate flagship stopped just short of reaching their ship as the pirate lord smirked at Naruto, Naruto suddenly sensed something moving underneath the water, something big, very big captain Kurobasa shouted "Shit! They have a leviathan! Prepare to repel the sea lizard!"

Naruto moved to the captain's side and put his arm on his shoulder reassuring him "Hold it captain don't do anything yet I have a certain ability that could help us so don't do anything" at that same moment the leviathan burst from the water rearing its head.

"**ROAR!**"

Causing many of the crew to fall back into the safety of the bridge while Naruto's group stood stalwart in front of the sea lizard (**Lagiacrus**) looked poised to eat them Naruto using his telepathic ability to speak to the sea lizard.

"Hear me leviathan"

The leviathan stopped and looked confused before it answered back telepathically "**Who are you? How can you speak to me? Answer me Ningen!**"

"I am Naruto Uzumaki successor of the sage of six paths."

"**The sage? Boy do you think I'd fall for that? do you think I'm gullible enough to believe you!**"

"You were gullible enough to become a pet of some pirate lord."

"**How dare you! I had no other choice! You stupid little brat!**"

Naruto losing his temper flared his power making his robes flutter as if he had ten wings behind him"I DID NOT COME HERE TO ARGUE WITH YOU LEVIATHAN! YOU ARE NOT MY TARGET THAT FAT BASTARD IS THE ONE I WANT TO KILL!"

To everyone who was watching it looked like the Leviathan shrunk back in fear as it sensed the direct power of the sage of six paths emanating from the young man shrouded in light

"**This power... You really are the sage... I apologise for my harsh words and I will willing serve you once again my lord as my ancestors had done before me.**"

"Good now dive underwater and wait for my signal to destroy that ship!"

"**Yes my lord**" the leviathan roared once again and dived underwater as he awaited his lords order

With the leviathan gone Naruto without handseals summoned a hundred shadow clones that roared triumphantly as Naruto saw the pirate lord order his ship forward once again, the merchant crew once again emerged from hiding and prepared to repel the boarding party Naruto hefted his Kunai and threw it at the oncoming ship and shouted **Tajuu Kage Kunai bunshin no jutsu(multiple shadow Kunai clone technique**) as that one Kunai multiplied into a hundred turning one Kunai into a deadly volley of steel which struck flesh and wood and after striking and and making a kill exploding into smoke leaving nothing but a corpse of the victim behind.

Tenten herself unsealed a weapon that was "ahem" acquisitioned by Tenten during one of their joint missions the Tsurukame a shield like weapon she had taken off the hands of a thief and kept for herself shield itself had been one of the lesser weapons built by the weapon designer Iō of Konoha It had a built in firing mechanism that could easily be loaded with ammunition through a compartment at the back of the shield thus could continue to provide suppressing fire on any enemy foot soldiers, it was an impractical tool against Shinobi but against People like pirates who were incapable of using chakra they became easy targets to the Tsurukame which combined with Tenten's custom made storage scrolls which could contain anything from a hundred to a thousand Kunais, Shuriken and senbon at any given time.

Right now Tenten was behind the Tsurukame sending a almost constant stream of Kunai on anything that came too close for comfort as finally the two ships were dragged together by hooks the pirates leapt down charging madly as the the defenders battled to defend their livelihood, Tenten sealing away Tsurukame and drawing instead a Katana and was easily slashing her way through the pirates.

Meanwhile with Naruto he was leading a squad of his shadow clones into cutting their way towards the pirate lord who was in his own ship ordering his mean to keep charging despite the fact that they were already getting decimated by Naruto's group and the merchant crew led by the merchant himself and captain Kurobasa.

Fuu was fighting to his left flanking her were five shadow clones who formed a diamond formation around her as she used **Hiden: Rinpungakure no Jutsu(Hiden: hiding in the scale powder technique)** to paralysis the pirates around her making them easy prey for Naruto's clones who were impaling them with Kunais either through sniping them from a distance of up close with a slash to the throat.

Utakata were to his right fighting back to back with Utakata using **Suiton:Homatsu No Jutsu(water style bubble technique**) to blast back the pirates or outright blowing them up to pieces while Hotaru was using **Suiton: Mizurappa(Water release wild water wave)** to wash away the pirates overboard and subsequently drown.

Lee and Gai was using **Goken** style kicking the ill disciplined pirates or crushing rips from blunt force trauma as they shouted about "YOUTH!"

While Anko was sending her snakes to bite and strangle any pirates who dare Came too close Any of them that got too close were stabbed to death by Kunai.

With all these skilled fighters the pirates after only a battle which lasted only ten minutes were completely massacred as Naruto leapt with his group to confront the pirate lord who was with his remaining followers trembling in fear from the glowing warrior They numbered only five in number and were quickly killed with kunais thrown by Tenten, Fuu and Anko hit them straight in the neck with Kunais killing them instantly leaving the pirate lord cowering alone.

"Wha-Wha-wait cant we work something out please? I'm a rich man say the name Sochiro Naga and you can get into any room in Genbu city just spare me please?"

Naruto shook his head in refusal "How about... Hell no!" Naruto grabbed his hair kicked him towards the other ship landing on a pile of hay that was in the middle of where the pirate lord landed before being surrounded by the crew as Naruto and his group ran to the railings, Tenten turned towards Naruto and asked "Umm Naruto-Kun did you know there was that pile of hay there?"

Naruto scratching his head answered "Uh no actually I thought he'd break his neck upon landing I didn't know there was hay there but even better we can hear the bastard scream as his ship sinks."

Leaping back towards their own ship Naruto approaches the former pirate lord who was gagged and bound and making him face his ship turning back towards the pirate lord "Now then I want you bastard to watch this ok?"

He telepathically contacted the leviathan "Alright now destroy that ship"

"**with pleasure**" as the ship was immediately assaulted by the Leviathan as it tore the ship apart began to sink the pirate lord was struck dumb by his ship being sunk by his own pet leviathan as he didn't notice a sword poised over his neck Wielded by Captain Kurobasa himself As he swung down the sword on his neck completely decapitating the pirate lord completely.

The leviathan approached the ship once again but this time in a less threatening display and appeared submissive as Naruto walked up to the huge lizard and put his hand on its head "It has been a great pleasure watching you work"

**"It has been a pleasure to finally sink that bastards ship, I will go now to spread the word of your return to the leviathans and soon we will answer your cal**l." With their conversation done the leviathan turned its head and moved away from the ship as everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

for the last days of their trip the merchant ship received no more trouble and even occasionally Receiving what seemed like a escort of leviathans that seem to swim in formation with the ship guarding it from harm finally they spotted land in the distance.

On the final day of their journey Naruto was looking out towards the ever brightening lights of the western continent, but felt a presence behind him as the merchant walked up to him and leaned against the railings of the ship "I know who you are descendent of the sage... I know you are returning home... To your family's ancient homeland... And believe or not I wasn't originally from the elemental Nations... I'm was born in the western continent... You think you will find peace there you are wrong... That place has been in a state of near constant war since the death of the last shoguns Yamamoto of the north and baraggan of the south died, everybody has been fighting and the short term of peace they founded died once again, now the west is mostly ruled by tyrants with the few honourable rulers fighting losing battles against the tyrants... Heck the port we are docking at is the main trading centre for slave trading... So be careful with the women in your group... Their beauty could lead them to getting captured by slavers to be sold as sex slaves so be careful." After saying his peace the merchant slowly began to walk away.

Then Naruto called back to him "wait a minute what's your name?"

The merchant stopped mid step as he turned around with a light smile "My name? You want to know my name? Then why didn't you say so... My name is Jushiro Ukitake Merchant of wine and herbs from the western continent."

Naruto nodded "Then thank you Ukitake-San for giving us passage and I will take everything you said into serious consideration."

"Then I'm glad that I was informative to you."

"Umm wait a minute can you tell me the truth... You are much stronger then what you portray yourself to be."

Turning back around Jushiro spoke "underestimation of an unknown factor is fatal to Shinobi... Isn't that right?"

Jushiro didn't even turn around as he continues to walk away he called out"Now then let's get some rest... We'll be docking in a few hours time and in your journey young man I wish you a long life and happiness."

After this Naruto decided to call it a night and went to join his fiances in their room preparing himself for the days ahead, little did he know that destiny was quite literally beating down his door as he slept.

to be continued...,...

**Alright finished the first arc now onto the unification wars arc next chapter so stay tuned for the next chapter readers and please review it encourages me a lot to keep writing.**

**And about Kakashi and jiraiya and Sasuke they won't make full recoveries until Naruto begins to turn his attention towards the elemental nations at the end of the Unification war arc thus they are outmatch quite a lot so I hope everyone is happy with the turn around from last chapter which I admit might have gone a bit too far, but considering that rape and murder happen in the real world wars then I waant planning to be squeamish about certain details that had offended people**

**Madara123 out**


	8. Chapter 8

_**GOOD MORNING EVERYONE TO ANOTHER CHAPTER OF IMPERIAL PEACE CHARACTER OF THE BLEACH UNIVERSE WILL BEGIN TO INTERACT WITH WITH NARUTO AND HIS GROUP.**_

_**and as a bit of forethought, yes that thing I did with Ayame pissed people off and how I portrayed her death and I do apologise but that's how the story goes, it's just like in game of thrones episode the red wedding nobody expected it or wanted it to happen to the main characters but like game of thrones shit rolls downhill slowly for the bad guys until Naruto shows up himself with two continents worth of soldiers to tear them a new asshole so please bare with me ok?**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, bleach, monster hunter or Mahou sensei negima though I really want to be.**_

_A few months ago post battle of Tenchi bridge in Konohagakure No Sato_

After the ROOT ANBU had returned bloodied and half dead carrying a large scroll and literally gasping for breath, just arriving a few hours before and the village was in a state of complete celebration although nobody Noticed the overly tense shinobis and Shinobi clans who had earlier that day had lost many of their elder members in the Shockwave of power in punishment for their secret dispicable acts against the one deemed by heaven as the true child of prophecy fully manifested in the flesh.

The returning clan heads returned to their various compounds to find funerals for their parents and uncles and aunts all who had taken part in the genocide of the three clans descended of the sage and even though had gathered to find their leader Danzo Shimura missing and arm and an eye he still through clenched teeth that they were to remain calm and not to disclose the many deaths in their clans to be secretly buried in their own private cemeteries.

Thus the civilians and none clan affiliated shinobis danced in the streets believing that they had finally killed Naruto Uzumaki demon of Konoha the higher ups knew otherwise and for this they were truly afraid.

Afraid of the punishment that awaits their souls upon death.

Afraid that Naruto would return as an all destroying god of destruction and righteous punishment.

Afraid that by sheer charisma alone would become a formidable force, with an army of like minded powerful warriors, thus they knew they wouldn't live to old age.

The ANBU having stumbled through the streets during the celebration was finally found by regular ANBU's and taken before an extremely anxious shinobi council.

Dragging the half dead ANBU while another was carrying the large scroll unknown to anyone contained the badly injured Kakashi, Jiraiya and Sasuke, the first to demand an report about the current status of the rest of the task force was Koharu herself "ANBU! Report was the mission successful?"

The ROOT shaking his masked head as they heard the ROOT taking deep gulps of air before he answered "No... Mission failed... Primary objectives were... Partially achieved... The demon's supporters... Were heavily decimated... reduced to only a handful... Tsunade Senju killed in action protecting the demon... The demon... The demon..."

Here the ROOT shuddered and began to cower as remembering the slaughter but also a promise of divine punishment "We all thought he was dead... He wasn't... just as we were gonna finish off the last of the... Demon's supporters... He came back from the dead... Wearing robes made of pure light... It... It felt like... A god had come down from heaven to punish us... I still remember the demon's voice... And I will tell you... it was as if... I was hearing the voice of a living god... And the god was very angry..." With that the ROOT ANBU took out a Kunai and placed it across his throat before he said "We are all fools... We have all sinned against the will of heaven... There will be no mercy... For any of us." And he dragged the Kunai across his throat making a deep cut as he coughed up blood and slumped forward with a cut throat as a pool of blood began to stain the floor of the council chamber.

As the ANBU's blood reached a seal on the scroll it released the badly wounded Jiraiya, Kakashi and Sasuke all three unconscious from sheer amount of injuries.

There was a stunned silence within the council room before a council member stood up and screamed "AAHHH! WE'RE DOOMED! THE DEMON LIVES! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Followed by the rest of the council shouting and screaming one another and some of the more cowardly councillors were crying and shaking back and forth this lasted for a about thirty seconds before Danzo used his only arm to get everyone to calm down.

"SILENCE!" Quickly calming everyone down and forcing other to sit down and wait for their chosen leader's orders.

"Alright, somebody get those three to the hospital and then we'll work out what to do next." six ANBU members appeared and carefully carried the wounded away to the hospital."

Danzo leaned back in his Hokage chair and began to think with so many of his assets badly damaged and his ROOT decimated his plans were postponed for three to four years before he could fully fulfill his destiny and rule over Hi No Kuni, he already had his puppets as councillors or governors but now with Jiraiya out of commission he couldn't send any secret messages to his co-conspirators when he was ready he will become the fire Daimyo and rebuild the country under his wise leadership as **Hi No Teikoku(Empire of fire).**

Leaving the council room Danzo entered the Hokage office Danzo sat down then called out "Come my puppet" appearing from the ground was a strange creature with a Venus fly try like extensions appearing from his shoulders.

"_You called master_."

"I want you to send a message tell Tobi we will have to postpone our plans for three years I want your Organisation to capture as many of the demons as you can before the three years are up I want all of the demons dead and in the GEDO statue ready to make me a true god."

**"Yes master" **fading back into the ground Danzo visibly relaxed and then smirked and thought "haha Madara you stupid fool I control the organisation you created for true peace instead it will elevate me into true god hood, **Akatsuki(Red dawn**) is mine.

___**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_The morning With near the city of Genbu_

The merchant chip with Jushiro and captain Kurobasa the ship into harbour as the enthusiastic sailors were chatting away with Naruto's group thanking them for saving them many of the sailors giving many of them heartfelt gifts with the sailors themselves giving Naruto hand carved magatama necklace to wear around his neck in appreciation of giving them courage.

Captain Kurobasa called out to his crew and Naruto's group "ATTENTION! Prepare for docking procedures we've survived this trip lets not damage the ship by being dumbasses during docking."

Naruto himself watched the docks as the workers pulled the ship into dock but spotted a number of things that literally sent his blood pressure rising as he saw a line of slaves being led away into a slavers ship, but knew that to attract attention this early in their journey would be detrimental to their efforts, despite this Naruto was one thread away from attacking when Naruto felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around and came face to face with with a somber Jushiro" I can never get used to seeing the slaves here, human lives traded for money, it sickens me to no end but I have no other choice all the other ports are led by various naval powers along the coast and they tend to be very unwelcoming to strangers despite being traders so these are one of the few places that we could dock safely whenever I have to shake hands with these people I want to wash my whole body due the filth I feel when I touch them, I would never want a slave, I may have servants but they are not slaves, I treat my servants like family calling them uncle or aunty or the younger ones cousins."

Naruto nodded "I understand if the west is in such chaos then a leader is needed to lay claim to it once a again maybe I could claim legitimacy if I take some land for myself and become a lord too..."

Jushiro moved to Naruto's side and leaned against the railings "That could be possible you and your group are strong enough to do what you have mentioned, but I really do hope you know about politics as much as you know how to be a general."

Naruto leaned off the railing and walked off waving to Jushiro "I know enough politics besides when I was a child I was taught by the third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi himself so I know more than enough, we won't be staying in Genbu city the place disgusts me."

Jushiro putting his hand to his chin in a thinking pose sagely answered "May I make a suggestion? My parents hometown Tamashi No Machi is quiet it isn't big enough to catch many peoples attention other then bandits if you say my name they'd let you in, maybe I could even visit it later in my travels before I head back to Kaze No Kuni to visit my parent's graves."

Naruto nodded in appreciation for the generous suggestion "Thank you Ukitake-san for the suggestion and I will take it into consideration in the very near future."

Watching Naruto's back Jushiro smirked then whispered "Naruto-San I sense that you are destined for great things you who is the successor to the Rikudou Sennin himself may claim what had been enshrined within Sokyoku hill... The Zanpakuto of the Rikudou Sennin himself I await the day when I can serve you just as my ancestors had once done."

_Back with Naruto and co_

Naruto led his group down the gangplank to solid ground where as soon as they arrived the various workers had already started leering at the females in his group which was stopped by Naruto's killing intent which had become so strong that when he concentrated could create the image of of a Hannya mask of the Shinigami herself behind him scaring the hell out of anybody who continued to do so afterwards.

Naruto continued to ignore the various unsavoury characters that continued to stare at them as they moved towards a reputable in which itself was heavily guarded by armed men, making the hotel one of the few places Naruto was willing to rest his weary head although just I case Naruto place security seals all over the place in case of attack little did he know that his rage at this city would be the spark that would start his rise to lordship then emperor.

_The next day_

Naruto and his group disgusted by the city moved to quickly gather their supplies and equipment necessary for building a home using Naruto's inheritance which despite being of a foreign currency was still happily accepted by the non slaver merchants present in the more reputale parts of Genbu city, but like Jushiro had warned whenever any of the girls split off from the group to do their own shopping smooth talking men would approach them to 'try' to force them to come with them into a dark alley most likely to drag them away into a sex slave ring due to their looks, fortunately None of them were that stupid with many of the men being given concussions for all their efforts.

Finally by the end of the day Naruto's group had obtained all the necessary supplies and obtained a map of the surrounding towns that Naruto's group could quietly settle in without trouble they chose the town Tamashi no Machi(soul town) the future Sōru No Machi capital of the western empire but that was months into the future.

Tamashi no Machi at this current time had a population that numbered less then a thousand inhabitants, it's most noticeable sites were the abandoned castle overlooking the town and a small modest shrine to the Shinigami run by a team of shrine maidens, it had little protection from attacks aside from a simple palisade wall to stave off attacks which could easily overrun with a bit of effort from a determined attacker that's why Naruto and his group had decided to live here as it would mean that their group would be added to the minimal militia of former samurai and soldiers which themselves numbered less then a hundred men and women.

_Three days later_

Naruto's group journeyed towards the village for three days along the way they passed many signs of battles past pieces of rusted metal sticking out of the ground and a skull peeking sightlessly towards the sky or even destroyed encampments and villages, it saddened and angered Naruto, people were dying needlessly to fuel the greed of some powerful few who dared called themselves lords only through brute force his rage was hidden...

Arrviving at the main gate house of the village Naruto's group were greeted by a group of twenty grim faced men and women with others on the palisades had bows drawn ready to fire.

Naruto raising his hands in a gesture of peace called out "Good day to you people we are travellers from the east that have journeyed to the west to find a new home for ourselves, you see we are former shinobi from the east and wish to join your village in exchange we can provide our skills to defend your village against bandits."

A young man looked at him strangely and answered back "Go back then easterner the west doesn't need anymore warriors screwing up our homes anymore then it already is, and we don't need help there are plenty of us to defend our town against any bandits."

Naruto waved his hand an answered "Wait Jushiro Ukitake told me that I can find a home here To settle down in."

A young woman in a simple kimono and breastplate wielding a Katana asked "How do you know Ukitake-san? If the answer seems satisfactory we might just let you stay if it is Ukitake-San vouching for you."

"We acted as escorts to his merchant ship on one of last trade runs due to the fact that the trade lanes to the east is officially going to be shut down due or lost of entire fleets due to pirate attack the Kaze No Kuni Daimyo has deemed the trading towards the west as a waste of resources due to not receiving enough profit from the merchants trading in the West, now Ukitake-San had a deal with us that we would ensure that he would be taken safely to the western continent, we suffered a full scale attack by a pirate fleet but due to my groups expertise we annihilated the whole fleet in a single battle and the so called pirate lord was personally executed by me, when we arrived in the west, he in appreciation advised me that I Head to Tamashi No Machi to find a new home among those in his hometown so that's what I did."

The young man once again answered back "So you were soldiers for hire then, I bet you've been paid to kill innocent people as well I bet."

Naruto grew angry at the accusations of them being greedy mercenaries that he instantly flared his killing intent to silence and Decided to tell them about why they became missing Nins causing Naruto to growl in anger "DO YOU KNOW WHAT MY FRIENDS HAVE BEEN THROUGH?! ORIGINALLY THERE WAS A HUNDRED OF US BUT OUR FUCKING FORMER SHINOBI VILLAGE DECIDED TO BUTCHER US I HAD TO WATCH HELPLESSLY AS THE ONLY PEOPLE WHO WERE KIND TO ME DIE WHILE I WAS FORCED TO WATCH AN. HAVE NEVER MURDERED INNOCENTS I HATE PEOPLE WHO MISTREAT THE WEAK, YOU HAVE NEVER TRUELY KNOWN TRUE DESPAIR UNTIL YOU HAVE LIVE A DAY OF MY LIFE!" Releasing his godly killing intent causing the Militamen to drop to the ground as they had to listen to Naruto's sudden rage filled rant.

This was stopped by Naruto sensing another strong chakra or Reishi signature approaching in the direction of the village gates itself although despite not having as much as Naruto did this one seemed to be literally blessed with the Shinigami itself, Naruto stopped his killing intent and calmly waited as the militamen stood up but had become more nervous as they were looking at each other uncertain at whether they could now actually take on Naruto's group.

The village gates open to reveal three women stepping past the threshold the first woman was a tall, young looking woman with gray eyes and short messy silver hair with strands on the right side of her face that are shoulder-length and styled as two thin braids. She wears a thin dangling red earring on each ear. The woman also had a katana with a deep blue handle and a pointed round guard, somewhat similar to a snowflake. It is kept sheathed on the left side of the woman's waist making this woman a Kenjutsu fighter.

the next woman clearly related to the first woman petite, has dark blond hair and gray eyes, wearing a white shirt with white gloves, Naruto using his newly found sensor abilities found these two being at least high Chunin to low Jonin in power and thus Naruto considered these two mid-level threats at best, but as he learned a lot of people in the west tend to hide their true power unless they really need to thus Naruto wasn't gonna let his guard down around these two.

The third and final woman had the appearance of a slender and very youthful woman with blue eyes and black hair is long and worn as a large braid down the front of her body. this woman appeared to be the eldest of the three women and also carried a Katana slightly longer than an ordinary _katana_, and resembles a _nodachi_. The tsuba has an oval shape, and the handle is red. Instead of tying it to her _obi_, and carried her Katana over her shoulder by a rope strap.

Naruto analysing the katana's felt a separate energy signature emanating from these blades and notice the sarcastic boy's sword also felt similar. Deciding that Naruto needs advice about these swords mentally asked his multiple tenants what the Katanas were it was Hagaromo who answered.

_Within Naruto's mind scape_

"They are Zanpakuto"

"What? What's a Zanpakuto?"

"They are swords that are reflections of a person's power and soul, and sentient beings unto themselves. The Zanpakutō's name is the name of the living spirit which empowers the sword and lends its strength to the person who wields it. These beings can vary greatly in appearance, and have their own distinct personalities, which match their owner's."

"A Zanpakutō's shape and abilities are based on their wielder's soul. Once a person learns his/her sword's name, they can communicate with one another and grow stronger together. Zanpakutō are born with their wielders but must be embued into a blank Katana to create a Zanpakuto, and they die along with their wielders in most cases. Swordman use them in battle as a reflection of their heart. When released, they can display a vibrant power."

"Inside each Zanpakutō is an incarnation which manifests itself upon the Zanpakutō's transformation. The first step is to acquaint oneself with this incarnation."

"So manifestation of their soul in the form of a possessed sword? Interesting I might try to get myself one, it would give me a huge advantage against shinobi's in the east."

"You don't need to, My Zanpakuto is waiting to be claimed in the old imperial capital, can't you feel it a nagging itch in the back of your head a small voice other then us who are known to you."

"Hmmm... I hear someone... Crying?"

"That's the Zanpakuto's manifestation calling out to you, now get back to the real world time only progressed by about three seconds so get back there."

_back in the real world._

Just like his ancestor said it was only been three seconds as the women had stopped in front of Naruto's group although the young blonde girl was busy berating the young man in front of his men.

Back to Naruto and the eldest woman were having a staring contest with the silver haired woman looking uncertainly at the elder woman this went on for a about fifteen seconds, as a experienced observer would have known these two were having a battle of wills to see who would flinch first, although as Naruto stared into the woman's eyes he felt a very malevolent power underneath all the calmness the woman was displaying.

The staring contest ended unexpectedly as the woman smiled a kind smile and bowed to Naruto's group and calmly said "Welcome young travellers to Tamashi No Machi we apoligise for Yamada-San's behaviour it's just that we have been raided by bandits and we were all high strung from the battle... Nothing was stolen or anybody kidnapped but we just can't let our guard down I hope you understand."

Naruto remained calm and asked "And whom might I be speaking to?"

The woman just smiled and answered "My Name Retsu Unohanna leader and head doctor in Tamashi No Machi the young lady next to me is my apprentice and adoptive daughter Isane Kotetsu and the young blonde over there is her sister Kiyone kotetsu while that young man over ther is called Hanataro Yamada another apprentice of mine and defacto milita captain Now then Nin-San it's your turn to introduce youself."

Naruto crossing his arms casually answered " If he's a leader he should learn to be more calm and not insult people he doesn't know it could get him into some serious trouble one day."

Unohanna nodding in calm agreement answered "yes... I'll be sure to... Lecture Yamada-San of his disrespecfulness." Putting her hand out in a gesture of friendly welcome Unohanna said "now please introduce yourselves to us so none of us are strangers."

Naruto nodding began to introduce all his friends "My name is Naruto Uzumaki I was a former shinobi of the eastern continent who was forced to leave due to some circumstances I really don't wanna talk about, the girl with the two buns in her hair is my first fiancé Tenten Higurashi, the girl next to her with mint green hair is somehow my second fiancé Fuu of Taki, the man and teen standing there in matching green leotards is Rock Lee and his adoptive father Maito Gai, the woman with the blackish-blue Kimono with the pig with pearls is my cousin Shizune Kato and the pig is Tonton(**A/N Thought I forgot about her huh**?) the woman with a Dango stick in her mouth is my unofficial adoptive sister Anko Mitarashi, the man over there with the blue Kimono is called Utakata my somehow sibling and the girl with wavy blonde hair is Hotaru Tsuchigomo Utakata's travelling companion."

Unohanna smiling again and spoke happily "Good so we are no longer strangers to one another Welcome to our village friends." Waving her hands the gates were fully opened to give a glimpse of the village itself.

Thw Militamen moved to give way for Naruto's group to enter through the gatehouse into the village square finding a wide expanse of old cobblestone that was presumably in its glory days a very large market place, off in the distance overlooking the town was an old castle large but old but majestic at the same time, surrounding the old town square were a number of buildings most prominent among the was what looked like the administration building a three story rectangle shaped building which if Naruto guessed was the combined with a militia headquarters and also the hospital due to one of the side doors having a red cross above the door.

Near the administration building was a grocery store and a restaurant which Naruto hoped knew how to make ramen and across the square was a blacksmith shop with what looked like a carven dog face with a anvil and hammer at the bottom clearly showing that this blacksmith was in fact a Inu hanyou run business Naruto's suspicions were proven right when a big shouldered Inu hanyou with short hair wearing a blacksmiths apron with emerged to observe the new arrivals and was specifically staring at Naruto with widened eyes as he joined the ever growing crowd of locals as everyone headed towards the square to welcome Naruto's group into their small community, but when Naruto saw the crowd finally gathered he saw that many were either too young or too old with the militia members actually only composed of teens in leather armour meaning that a large portion of the adult population formerly present in the town had recently been depleted to all these helpless people and in Naruto's opinion barely survive a fight against bandits that decide that this small town was easy pickings of course there was Unahanna and her apprentices and adoptive children that seem to be able to defend the town against attack.

Looking around for anymore potential fighters he found that some had a stronger spiritual signature rather then a physical presence much like those found in the eastern continent's various Chakra capable armed forced.

Naruto looked towards Unohanna who was busy trying to calm down the townspeople and answering any questions she could before introducing Naruto's group to the crowd before Unohanna clapped her hands to catch everyones attention "Alright everyone these people wish to live in our small quaint town please Uzumaki-San introduce yourselves."(**A/N not gonna introduce Naruto's group twice in** **one** **chapter**)

Naruto seeing his friends actually smiling and introducing themselves and smiled a soft smile as he saw Konohamaru talking excitedly with a group of six children.

while in another crowd Lee was joined chatting with the younger Kotetsu sister Kiyone as he saw his childhood friends cheeks go red which made Naruto grin.

Suddenly he felt both of his arms getting grabbed and looked both sides as Tenten and Fuu clung onto him as they leaned against him finally relaxed after three months worth of running for their lives They were finally able to fully relax without any worries whatsoever and with the **Scrolls of sealing** in his possession he could easily learn many of the techniques contained within like the legendary **Hairaishin No Jutsu** and his ancestor's the Shodaime's **Mokuton** which Naruto was certain he could gain access to owing to the various books that the third Hokage made him read during his secret apprenticeship in his early life which also including law books so that in Naruto's opinion the third did so that he wouldn't be caught blind by the two councils during one of their kill the demon rallies.

He saw close by Maito Gai giving a few teen milita members including Yamada's in what seem like a pep talk as he shouted about youth, with many members seemingly having glittering eyes in praise of the bowl haired man.

Anko herself was laughing which a bunch of girls and most likely showing them her own version of fashion tips, by the end of the week Naruto was certain that there would be several women that would be dressed like Anko.

Naruto saw his cousin talking with Isane Kotetsu about medical fields that they were good in and seem to very much enjoying the chat they were having While Tonton was being hugged by several children and clearly enjoying the attention.

As Naruto was watching this he felt a presence behind him a behind him It was the Inu Hanyou as he coughed to get Naruto's attention causing Naruto to turn around with Tenten and Fuu with him "Excuse me Uzumaki-San may I have a word with you?"

Naruto looked reassuringly to Fuu and Tenten as he moved away to have a private conversation with the Inu hanyou the first to speak was the Hanyou as he introduced himself "Alright first things first My name Tsuchimaru blacksmith and crafter for this town, the reason I wanted to speak to you was I felt a large amount of Kitsune Youkai only found in some of the strongest Kitsune pure blood Youkai, so please tell me the truth Uzumaki-San are you in fact a Kitsune in disguise?"

Naruto was surprised that an untrained blacksmith was able to detect Kyuubi within him even when he wasn't even using his relatives youkai but as Naruto had remembered from his his ancestor's lecture that Hanyous's were by nature More animalistic and also contained youkai themselves so of course he'd know Naruto would would contain traces of youkai from his constant usage in the past few months so it only took a moment for Naruto to answer his question "Alright Tsuchimaru-San I in fact do have Kitsune youkai in my veins but, I am not a Kitsune Youkai or Hanyou but due to a certain event during my birth I can draw on a source of Youkai when I need to but I am fully human."

Tsuchimaru nodded understanding that Naruto was allowed to keep his own secrets "I apologise then Uzumaki-San for asking such a disrespectful question, I just wanted to know whether I would have another youkai or Hanyou as a neighbour."

"Yes I understand, I may not be a Youkai or Hanyou but considering that one of my fiances is a weapons mistress I think we'll have a very close working relationship."

Tsuchimaru suddenly smiled and caught Naruto in a friendly excited hug "Thank you! Uzumaki-San I've been waiting for years to make weapons again nobody here other then the Unohanna's and the militia members ever comission weapons, most of the time it's just farm tools or toys for the children that I make heck come by in a few days and the first weapon commission is free, I just really wanna make quality weapons again."

Naruto smiled right back at the overly excited Hanyou "Thank you as well Tsuchimaru-San I appreciate your offer and once we get settled in me and Ten-chan will come to your shop, I want you to recreate a certain weapon actually and we'll give ideas on how to improve the weapon."

Nodding Tsuchimaru excitedly ran off back to his shop most likely to prepare to build and modify Tsurukame.

Returning back toward Tenten and Fuu he whispered to them that they had to excuse themselves so that they could find a abandoned house to use as their residence for the foreseeable future in the town but as Naruto and their group led by Isane Kotetsu were walking along an abandoned street Naruto had a sudden urge to look towards the castle and spotted a glittering light with what looked like a purple ripple like the Rinnegan in the sky just above the castle before he heard Hagaromo's voice in his head.

"Thats my castle, Ashura castle summer residence of the Ōtsutsuki clan it is yours by right of inheritance The castle and lands surrounding it are yours the knowledge and gold stored within will help you with jumpstarting your ambitions, but be careful my descendent the rich and the greedy will come to take what is rightfully yours, you must fight back, show the other warlords that you will exterminate them if they attack and when it's time I'll will teach you how to build cities with just your eyes."

"Don't worry ancestor I won't let any of those greedy scum take anything that belongs to us."

Kurama decided he needed to put his two cents in the conversation and said in his booming voice"**Boy that castle was me and my siblings childhood home human and tailed beast so if I even see that any piece of shit warlord touch even a piece of my adoptive mother's silk curtain's I will take over you body to protect it understood, beside contained within that castle sealed away in the underground vaults are weapons and armour that belongs to the Ōtsutsuki clan NO. ONE. ELSE understood**?"

"Clear as a sunny cloudless day Ojisan"

Returning to the real world Naruto decided to ask Isane a question "Ahh Kotetsu-San about that castle over there overlooking the town, who did it belonged to?"

Putting her hand to her chin to think about her answer for a second "Well that castle from what I know about it it belonged to the first Imperial dynasty during the golden age of the west under a woman known as the rabbit goddes said to be the first empress, their clan name had long since been forgotten, besides no one knows what's whats within due to a Reishi barrier blocking anyone from entering some people even tried to dig underneath it...,... But it ended in disaster when the tunnel the townspeople were digging collapse, many people had tried to enter through the front gate only to be flinged away from the gate itself the clan symbol which from some studies was the original clan seal of the imperial family multiple ripples originating at the center of the circle in the middle."

Looking back towards towards the castle Naruto thought 'I'm not ready to defend this place yet I will train to be stronger all of us will Then when I open those gates then I will claim its treasures and my inheritance'

___**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_Two months later_

A few meters from a newly refurbished home were multiple craters and the trees surrounding the clearing were either had massive cuts or were torn down as if a something had smashed into it.

**CRASH**! "FUCK!" and that something was emerging from another crater covered in dust and dirt was the last known living scion of the Ōtsutsuki clan Naruto Uzumaki grabbing a three prong Kunai nearby implanted on another Tree As he heard his father's voice encouraging him

"Ok Naruto-kun your doing fine I remember it took me years to perfect the **haraishin** **No jutsu** what you've succeeded in doing is phenomenal you just need to learn **Kage** **Kunai Bunshin no jutsu **then you'd easily become an army killer like me although practically all of your family are army killers so you have a huge kill count to catch up to, we understand that you won't claim the Ōtsutsuki name until your fully ready and we understand but when you do you need to kill a lot of stupid stubborn people."

"I understand tou-San I just need one week more to figure out the combination attack of **kage Kunai bunshin** no jutsu and **haraishin no jutsu."**

Thistime a third very bored voice said "What the hell... Great grand-nephew try using your **kage bunshins** and empower them with **Senjutsu** and let them wield the **Haraishin kunais** and perform **kage kunai Bunshin** for every shadow clone the kunais are multiplied into hundreds maybe thousands depending on how many you make."

"Wow... Thank you great grand uncle Tobirama you may have made our family's future ascension faster."

As he walked back to his home which he shared with his friends and remaining family he knew full well the coming upheavals that were coming with him finally reclaiming one of his family's ancestral homes would bring many of the most greediest warlords to capture and take over his family's castle and Naruto knew this would work in hai favor as he can massacre entire armies with his powers and weaken his neighbours so he could make a quick takeovers Using hopefully decent survivors and reinforced kage bunshins.

The development of the Tsurukame had already progressed to the point of creating wrist mounted collapsible shields which was distributed by Naruto and Tsuchimaru to the militia members with Tenten having the most experience using the formerly cumbersome weapon-shield combination in its use Causing many members to become even more confident but with Tenten keeping the members in line it kept their egos in check as well.

the house Naruto had chosen belonged to a former family of samurai who have fled into the safety of the Meno's forest to escape the wars raging and had left behind the house leaving to anyone who wanted to live in it permission to do what they wished to the home, it was a large house with at least eight rooms a large dining area and storage room which was further improved with Naruto and Tenten adding preservation and cooling seals in the storeroom essentially into a cool room to store perishable supplies and also had a small armoury which unfortunately had already been picked clean by the original milita of armour and weapons to be used in battle in the increasing chaos of the western continent shortly after the collapse of the last Shogunate under Yamamoto of the north.

There were feature also that Naruto found both useful and foolishly aesthetic one of which was a widespread garden in the central courtyard which although Naruto found relaxing was also in his more militaristic part of his mind a complete waste of space, it didn't even have any medical herbs to use.

One of the more useful feature's consisted of a open clearing probably used as a training ground for the samurai prior to their departure thus was too small in Naruto's opinion So had to be expanded to accommodate his groups overly destructive training which included Naruto's **Haraishin** and **Mokuton** training and activating with instructions from his great grandfather Madara in unlocking **Amaterasu** another army killer technique that used black flames that will burn for a whole week if not dispelled although he still didn't know whether he could be burnt from the flames or not yet due to the fact that his fire's **Amaterasu** instead of a stream of fire is instead became concentrated into a thin black beam of black flames that upon impact with anything would cut then ignite anything upon contact, although due to this Madara had said that his **Amaterasu** was a much stronger variant then anything he had seen in the past As the only ones he had seen also only had a very short range of fifty meter's while Naruto's **Ameterasu** **beam** could have the potential range of 200 meters and didn't even seem to be affected at all by the winds Thus giving the beam a near perfect accuracy and added to this with his extremely durable body and his eyes constantly healing due to Kurama ensured that Naruto could easily spam the **Amaterasu beam** all he wants.

From the sage he had learned **Shinra Tensei** which enabled Naruto to cause from just plain repelling anything around him to accidentally destroying half a forest which Naruto promptly had to re grow with **Mokuton** before anybody noticed.

He had also during the last few months visited the shrine dedicated to the Shinigami run by two shrine maidens Saya and Kagome who both recognised him through their spiritual connection found out who Naruto actually was, within the temple shrine itself, Naruto nearly burst out laughing as the real Shinigami and the statue in the temple were completely different to what Kaguya actually looks like and were after his first visitation invites Naruto and his friends to visit the shrine as much as the want.

He also trained in the use of his so called six paths sage mode which could really be put to great use tactically and physiologically especially when he was facing anyone who knew about the first Ōtsutsuki dynasty would most likely suffer a serious Panic attack upon seeing his form.

But if the warlords are too stubborn or just plain too greedy to use simple diplomacy he'll do it the old fashion way the chop the asshole head off style of conquest, thus what he learned from Yugao heaven rest her soul "If all else fails cutting the head off a snake is the best way to kill it" plain and simple Yugao style method to diplomacy or else.

As Naruto walked towards his shared bedroom with Tenten and Fuu he spied Lee and Kiyone sitting on the grass relaxing as Kiyone was playing with his hair as he laid his head in her lap, he was proud of Lee to fall in love with such a decent girl so quick and the gitl to love him right back made him happy to know that his adoptive brother had found true love and prayed to the heavens that these two woould continue to find happiness wherever they go in life and felt with that prayer would be answered, nearby sitting under a shade of trees sat Konohamaru and a number of his new friends as they were being taught by Konohamaru soon to be just Maru Sarutobi how to play a calming game of shogi their wooden Kunais, bows and swords lay nearby on a training rack.

Finally spying Tenten and Fuu alongside Shizune speaking to a visiting Retsu Unohanna and Isane Kotetsu and resolved to tell them of his connection to their towns ancient castle.

Approaching the group of chatting women Naruto coughed to get their attention abruptly ending their conversation and causing Tenten and Fuu to flash a loving smile at their fiancé before Tentene decided to speak first "Oh Naruto-Kun is your training finished already for the day?"

"Yea I'm nearly got the hang of that technique so I need you all and Yamada-San to come to the dining hall for a very important meeting, so important that all of you honestly need to be there."

"Of course Uzumaki-San it's shouldn't be longer then a half an hour to bring everyone here." Quickly turning towards Isane Unohanna began to tell her to bring yamada and Tsuchimaru the blacksmith to the meeting while simontaneously Naruto was sending out a squad Kage Bunshin to gather all his friends

_Half an hour later in the the Uzumaki dining room/ meeting room_

the most important members in the together had been gathered together and were currently chattering away with one another with Isane and Kiyone sitting just behind a calm Retsu Unohanna who was waiting for Naruto as he waited calmly next to her with Tenten and Fuu sitting on both his sides before Naruto took a deep breath and calmly nodded towards Unohanna to begin the meeting.

Clapping her hands loudly to gain everyone's attention who all quickly began to sit down and due to Unohanna's reputation got everyone to do things quickly with Tsuchimaru sitting down quite awkwardly with his tail whipping behind him.

"Good evening everyone we are all here at the request of our newest residents due to an important announcement." Turning towards Naruto said "Uzumaki-San please step forward."

Naruto standing up walked towards the center of of the dining room and bowed towards everyone as he began to speak "Good evening everyone the reason I have asked you all to assemble here is so I could reveal a certain connection to you town that is extremely important for everyone's future and not just this town but possibly the whole western continent itself... I introduced myself as Naruto Uzumaki but I am also unofficially Naruto Ōtsutsuki scion of the first dynasty of the western continent descendent of the sage of six paths and his mother the first empress Kaguya Ōtsutsuki also known to some of you as the rabbit goddess, making me also the true heir to the long vacant title of emperor of the west which for at least a thousand years had been supplemented by the Shoguns of the west or for most of the past warlords and Daimyos had unjustly lay claim to lands they have no Right to ruling and I have recently learned that the castle overlooking your town is actually one of the many sealed castles of my clan dating back to the golden age of the west which had been seal with a blood seal that only unlocks with those of Ōtsutsuki blood enter.

Naruto stopped to let anybody who didnt know let the important information he had just told them to sink in and then once again continued his speech "Now I need all of your support cause I am certain beyond doubt that many of the competing warlords wouldn't want to see a reasurgent Ōtsutsuki clan lay claim to their lands and most likely resolve to destroying this town."

A old man by the name of Kiro Soren stood up then shouted "Then do you even have a plan you can't just lay claim to some land, you need power, money and soldiers without any of those this boy your just blowing smoke out your ass!"

Naruto listened patiently to the man's very much relevant question before he relaxed and prepare to enter his six path sage mode "Well Soren-San for power I have this" Naruto closed his eyes wordlessly activated his Six paths sage mode igniting his body in white light until the light subsided as he stood before the entire assembly in robes made of pure light itself, with his eyes still close he looked towards Soren once again and opened his eyes to reveal his more advanced Rinnegan Causing many people to gasp as they may as well be looking at the first emperor himself.

"This the power I have inherited from my ancestors it is said that the sage's power was inherited among his three children for the eldest son he received the sage's eyes, for the middle child he received the body of the sage and finally the third child received the mind of the sage."

Tsuchimaru decided ask a question despite his instincts telling him to just bow down and praise this young man "Then Uzumaki-San how do you have all of the sages power?"

"thats simple, it's because I am descended from all three of the brothers and better yet all my ancestors have in some part of their lives ha. Been clan heads making their bloodlines the most purest out of all the clan members."

Kiyone decided that her curiosity really needed to be answered and half asked half shouted "So technically your a prince then right Uzumaki-San?"

"Yeah... I guess do but I haven't laid any claim to any titles yet because I don't have the backing I really need to lay claim to anything other then daimyo or warlord despite how I hate the title warlord, that's what I have to be able to declare myself emperor." Causing Kiyone to smiled satisfied that her question has been answered and sat back down and waited if anybody else had any other questions.

Soren went into another tirade concerning the town "What about soldiers? The milita in this town is ill trained and under strength compared to the warlords surrounding us you may have given them new toys but it still ain't enough besides there is only six Zanpakuto users in the whole town including the Unohannas the other two Tsukabishi-San and Urahara-San and those two are researchers and archeologists not soldiers and their practically away nearly most of the year and aren't scheduled to return to town for another month at least if they haven't found anything interesting if they did it would take them even longer."

"Ohh Soren-Jiisan you hurt my feelings I am just sating my interests in the golden age of the western continent as well as finding any lost pieces of old world tech we could put to use in this day and age besides I also own a great candy store as well." Stepping through the door was a tall, lean-built man with light skin and gray eyes. His hair is messy and light-blond (almost pale), with strands framing the sides of the face and hanging between his eyes, and he has chin stubble. He wears a dark coat, which sports a white diamond pattern along its bottom half, with a dark green shirt and pants underneath This man was Kisuke Urahara.

Another Man a tall, muscular, lightly tan-skinned man. His hair is cornrowed and he has a large handlebar mustache, which is connected to his long sideburns. He wears a pair of rectangular-shaped glasses. His attire consists of a white muscle shirt with regular pants this man was Tessai Tsukabishi.

Looking towards Naruto in his sage mode spoke calmly"But to hear that a descendent of the first empress of the Ōtsutsuki golden age plus a direct descendent to the long vacant throne is present here it is just... Fascinating and to wield the Rinnegan said to have been wielded by the first emperor after the empress that subjucated a manifestation of a god itself... Just confirms what my research revealed to me... About a prophecy about the return of the emperor." Grabbing an old book from a pouch at his side Kisuke began to read from what was written from the text "fourteen years ago on the night of October tenth all of the temples head priests and shrine Maidens entered into a trance one such shrine maiden was the one who care for the temple of the Shinigami in this town itself this is what she said during this trance."

"_He shall come"_

_"from blood and tears"_

_"Righteous rage and true justice"_

_"Tonight the one who was promised shall return"_

_" In life He shall suffer. But from his heart shall be born a heart strong"_

_"He shall return when all hope for peace is lost, the imperial house scattered to the winds"_

_"From humble birth a child shall come bearing the eyes of a living god."_

_"cloak in light all of the world shall cheer for the darkness shall be purged"_

_"A humble throne he shall sit protected by those of the that sit upon the heavens"_

_"from the east shall come the great darkness, soul black as night."_

_"Many fools deceived like sheep to a slaughter"_

_"The shadow cowers in fear of the coming light."_

_"so rise oh true men serve the chosen child"_

_"for he has come the true child who shall bring true peace to the lands."_

_"The chosen one."_

_"The child of prophecy."_

losing the hand book Kisuke looked at Naruto straight in the eyes and asked in a calm but serious tone "Are you or are you not the child of prophecy? The one who will drive away the darkness?"

Moving closer until Kisuke was right in front of Naruto's face "Like you said the castle over there will prove whether you are the true heir to the west or not, but if you prove to me that you are who you say you are then I will bend the knee to you and swear to you lifelong service to your ambition to peace in the west and maybe the world deal?"

Crossing his arms Naruto asked displaying the same seriousness as Kisuke"And if not who I say I am?"

Smirking and leaning his head forward to obscure his eyes in shadow Kisuke whispered "Then you will be my servant for the rest of your life until you grow old and die of old age you will serve me deal?" Moving his hands forward to shake Naruto's hand to make the bet official."

The growing tension in the air caused many people to hold their breathes in anticipation waiting to see the outcome of this challenge, Naruto didn't hesitate for a second and clasped Kisuke's hands in a strong grip as the staredown continues finally Naruto spoke with great conviction "DEAL"

before anything else could be said between the two there was clapping from near the front as both men turned towards the sound as they saw the normally calm Retsu Unohanna clapping and laughing as if enjoying the show her twin braids had come undone and was now at her sides revealing a large scar on her chest before Unohanna herself got up and made her way towards the two men her aura darkening to black as she herself put her hands on top of Naruto and Kisuke's hands and spoke in a dark cheerful way said "Ohh you two young men have certainly made my day a lot more interesting, so I want to join this bet between both of you, whoever win this bet wins my service, I will be the blade that will cleave your enemies and destroy cities at your command besides Retsu isn't disagreeing anyway."

Naruto carefully turned his head toward this woman that had taken control of Retsu Unohanna and asked "Your Not Retsu Unohanna then who are you then?"

Giggiling at Naruto's question she answered "that's right I'm not Retsu-chan, my name is Yachiru Unohanna I'm... Shall we say her dark side that manifests when she's excited or angry or in that case of that boy that put this scar on my chest... It makes me and her very... Horny."

Kisuke actually shivered creeped out and all his former seriousness completely drained as his village leader held his arm, but as quickly as Retsu's alter ego had emerged her dark aura faded as her braids came down to cover her wound once again as Retsu looked around confused as Naruto looked at her scared out of their wits and quietly spoke "Ummm... I guess you met my other half then as well?"

Isane walked up behind her and said "Um mother you kinda said that you would serve whoever won the bet tomorrow."

Putting her hand to her mouth Retsu gasped "Oh dammit Yachiru made another dumb decision... Excuse me then I need to get ready for tommorow I will still go through with the bet so good day to all of you."

As Retsu walked out the door followed by her two adoptive daughters and male apprentice although Kiyone stopped and gave Lee a quick kiss on the cheeks and ran after her family.

Kisuke turned towards Naruto and said "tommorrow we shall see whether you rise to become a warlord or become a slave." Quickly walking out followed by a silent Tessai.

The meeting ended with all those gather leaving to prepare for the next day with a sigh Naruto headed to his room to rest followed by a worried looking Tenten and Fuu.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_With Kisuke and Tessai_

Walking toward their shop Kisuke and Tessai walked quietly entering their shop where both men headed towards a room completely bare of any furniture Before heading to the wall and placing his hand on the very center of the wall before saying "ALPHA DOMINATAS!"

These words spoken seals began to spread from where Kisuke placed his palm intricate seals very old compared to any seal found in any other place in this world the main parts seem to be centered around eight dots which quickly began to emit light before something akin to a projection showing eight screens with eight people with shadowed faces.

Kisuke removing his hand from the wall walked to the middle of the room before he addressed those eight shadowy figures "Greeting chapter masters I would like to report important information to all of you regarding our organisation's goal."

The first to answer back was the shadowed face from the left of the middle screen "Master yellow how important is this information? because I was in the middle of a nice nap."

On another screen a young woman's voice called back "Oh be quiet master wolf all you wanna do is sleep, it must be truly important to warrant all nine of us having to talk to each other, so shut up and wait until we know this information."

Kisuke coughed before he continued speaking "I have found a young man named Naruto Uzumaki Formerly of Komohagakure in the town I and my chapter members are currently staying in declaring himself the true heir to the west... Quite frankly I believe him, he is at least related to one of the clan heads considering that he could directly immitate the SIX PATH SAGE MODE perfectly and even has the Rinnegan in both eyes."

With this information passed there was a stunned silence as each of the eight figures sat pondering before the person in the upper right screen spoke "Are you certain of this master yellow, because once we begin the final steps to reunification of the west there can be no delays, do let me repeat myself so you understand ARE YOU SURE He is the one we have been waiting for?"

Kisuke stared straight at the screens and said "Yes lord bat I am certain he is the person we have been waiting for, I felt his soul I saw what he had suffer in his childhood, the lose of so many of his loved ones, the multiple betrayals, but despite all this he is still a person filled with compassion for the downtrodden and love for those close to his heart, he is a man I would be proud of following."

This time it was the face in the lower right screen that asked a question the person on the screen looked to be a youkai with anathropic features of a fox "What about his Reishi and chakra signature do they feel similar?"

"Well master fox the boys chakra signature is similar to our founder's chakra signature, most likely making him descended from our founding master Also I found a huge amount of Kitsune type Youkai within his body."

This left those who listened pondering why the boy had youkai as well before the person in center screen answered "It is because the Akatsuki traitor had ripped out lord nine from the founder's grand daughter on the day of her son's birth and her husband out of necessity had to reseal lord nine into the boy once again, but due to this it led to a life of torment and many attempts on his life by those who once served his father, considering those things that have happened to him, this boy must have had a will made of titanium to still come out such a decent person I too would be proud to follow him into battle."

The person to the middle right screen asked suspiciously "Wait a second master spiral how do you know what his past was like? you weren't there."

Chuckling at the question the now named master spiral answered "Of course I knew how his life was like I received correspondence from master monkey until his untimely death and replacement by you master clown and I will say this without lying that if you read any of his incident reports you'd want to burn the leaf down yourselves I barely held myself back because taking him away so soon would have Been detrimental to our plans despite it literally screaming child abuse in practically every report."

A moment of silence lasted for a few tense seconds before a female voice of a woman in the middle left screen asked "screw it let's put this to a vote on whether we help this boy or not alright."

"I master master yellow agrees"

"I master clown agrees I'd love to see what happens in the future."

"I Master fox agrees, he is family even if indirectly."

"I master Ash cat agrees, this boy has had a hard life I'd love to help."

"I master bat agree, despite my misgivings"

"I master heavenly bone agrees"

"I master white agrees, I hope to meet the boy very soon"

"I master coin agrees, I already met the boy and he is really a great leader."

Finally came came the last member of the nine in conference "I master spiral agree long live the emperor and to true peace OMEGA DOMINATUS!"

As one all members shouted "ALPHA DOMINATUS! OMEGA DOMINATUS!"

Master spiral spoke addressing all members "You all know your tasks either lead your puppets to him or weaken the more stubborn ones ready for conquest this is the final steps to securing the west we must not fail, we are not to meet him until he is fully ready, we will meet and serve him one at a time until he conquers them, the ones he should target should be those traitors in the central 46 but try to lead as many of the children and successors of the Gotei 13 as much as possible and let me make this very fucking clear, he is not our puppet he is our future lord and master, to that end Kisuke you will tell him our organisation is a spy and assasin organisation that will through you willingly assist him in his conquest of the west understood."

Recieving nods of all the masters present "Good all of you this meeting is adjourned, we will no longer have these full council meeting anymore until the west is fully conquered and will communicate through secret messages from now on." With that all the screens faded as the seals receeded. Back to the original seal where they all begun. Kisuke sighed and walked off followed by Tessai to prepare to serve their future emperor.

_With Master spiral_

As the seals faded master spiral felt his insides awaken as the person within his hollow body whispered "Spiral Nii-San let me out I wanna pee"

The being known as spiral began to split apart to release a young girl in her early teens emerge from spirals body as the girl stepped out her features could clearly be seen even in the fading light of western continental evening dressed in a full body suit with a white leather jacket and a shinobi shorts.

The girls face had a sharp chin with pale skin with coal black eyes and trimmed eyelashes, but the most striking feature on her head was a spikey black hair cut short.

Lowering her head a bit so that her eyes couldn't be seen she lifted her head to reveal two fully developed Sharingan eyes to a picture in her hand and lovingly ran her hand across the picture, what was on the picture.

A blonde haired boy a white shirt and Khaki shorts.

With three whisker marks on his cheeks

The girl hugged the picture close and whispered "Naruto-Kun everyday is another day closer we finally meet, that day I will love you and you will love me back, even if I have to share you it's fine by me, just a little longer your Sakuya-chan is coming..."

**And end**

**the plot thickens a secret organisation called ALPHA DOMINATUS dedicated to Naruto and his ambition now about what the shout about its actually inspired by a bible quote. Put it on you review if you could tell me.**

**holy hell... Naruto has a Uchiha stalker that wants to fuck his brains out along with his other wives, Konoha is screwed over again take that bitches.**

**Next chapter the Castle test, the opening stages of the unification war ALPHA DOMINATUS screwing with everyone's heads, just another day in the chaotic west.**


End file.
